Ranma Uchiha
by DarkZero-03
Summary: Ranma ha estado sintiéndose extraño, cuando descubre un nuevo poder y a un maestro llamado Minato que le puede ayudar a desarrollarlo ¿como afectara esto en su vida?. Ranma Naruto crossover. También cruce con Sailor Moon. Ranma/Anko. (En proceso de reescritura)
1. Prologo

Notas de autor: Bien aquí esta, es una historia que he tenido en mente por un tiempo y por fin me decidí a publicarla. No poseo Ranma 1/2, Naruto ni ninguna otra serie que se exponga a lo largo de esta historia así que no me demanden.

Ranma Uchiha.

Ranma estaba sentado en el techo del dojo Tendo esto en si no es nada inusual pero sus pensamientos están lejos de los motivos por los cuales se esconde ahí normalmente.

Simplemente lo que lo tiene ahí es una sensación extraña que ha estado percibiendo durante un tiempo después de los acontecimientos del monte fénix y la boda fallida

Desde su pelea con Azafrán ha estado sintiendo una sensación extraña en sus ojos, simplemente apareció de la nada y fue creciendo, después de un tiempo aprendió a ignorarlo pero con los acontecimientos ocurridos hace unas horas el asunto requiere una meditación mas profunda.

Esa mañana todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, claro no mucha de la ente que normalmente trae caos a su vida estaban ahí para atormentarlo así que de alguna manera era una bendición.

Akane estaba pasando la noche en casa de su amiga Yuka y no volvería hasta la cena, Shampo, Mousse y su abuela estaban en China por el resto de la semana, Ryoga estaba en algún lugar perdido por el mundo, Ukyo visitaba a su padre en Osaka, tío Soun y su padre-panda estaban en algún lugar para no ser encontrados probablemente una cantina y Kasumi y su madre estaban de comprando los ingredientes para la cena.

Ranma había despertado (por su cuenta) al ser fin de semana no había mucho que hacer así que se puso su gi y se dirigió al dojo para entrenar, al pasar dos horas decidió ir a bañarse, a lo largo de su entrenamiento tuvo la sensación desconocida en sus ojos en constante aumento y pensó que tal vez bañarse ayude de algo.

Gran error.

Así que Ranma entro al baño dejo que la bañera se llenara primero y mientras tanto él se miro en el espejo, específicamente en sus ojos, nunca desde que esa sensación empezó se le ocurrió mirarse al espejo, así que ahí estaba mirándose, se quedo así por un tiempo hasta que veía algo un poco extraño en sus ojos, no podía decir que era pero ahí estaba.

Crack

Un pequeño casi imperceptible crujido se escucho y de pronto Ranma empezó a llorar sangre, estaba totalmente confundido pero si había algo mas en Ranma que confusión seria dolor un intenso y agudo dolor, era tan grande que ni siquiera podía gritar.

Thumph

Algún tiempo después de que comenzó el dolor Ranma se deslizo felizmente a la inconciencia y se dejo caer en el piso del baño.

Después de lo que parecieron días para Ranma pero solo dos horas reales se comenzaba a despertar, lo primero que noto fue el dolor en sus ojos pero era soportable, después vio toda la sangre en el lavabo y en el suelo a lo que cayo en cuenta debería limpiar antes de que alguien lo note.

Se levanto lentamente temiendo caer de nuevo y poco a poco se miro en el espejo y se vio.

No vio lo que esperaba.

Ahí donde dos orbes azules deberían ser estaban dos ojos rojos como la sangre con un pequeño circulo negro como centro y lo que parecieran dos manchas negras en forma de comas rodeando ese mismo centro.

Después de lo que fue media hora Ranma noto que sus ojos regresaban a su forma normal, Ranma decidió por el momento limpiar y fingir que todo esta igual, se ducho, salió, se vistió y subió al techo a pensar sobre lo que acababa de suceder.


	2. ¿Una nueva habilidad?

Notas de autor: Para que no se confundan las líneas de tiempo son las siguientes Ranma esta después de la boda fallida y Naruto poco antes de el ataque de el zorro de las nueve colas. No soy dueño de Ranma ½, o Naruto así que no demanden.

Ranma Uchiha.

Así que ahí estaba Ranma pensando en aquellos sucesos de hace algunas horas y cada vez que pensaba tener algo claro venían mas y mas dudas.

_Mmm que significa esto, tan rara como es mi vida esto sigue siendo muy inusual, que significaban esos ojos… que me esta pasando, tal vez debería preguntarle a la vieja bruja de esto… nah seguramente lo usara para su conveniencia, bueno nadie estará en casa hasta por lo menos otra hora mas así que investigare un poco mas sobre esto._

Así Ranma se sacudió de sus pensamientos y salto a la entrada de la casa Tendo, entro y se dirigió al baño una vez ahí se volvió a mirar al espejo y se contemplo durante un rato hasta que noto que con su concentración sus ojos cambiaban de nuevo, esta vez solo ardió un poco tampoco hubo sangrado.

Aunque le tomo un tiempo se dio cuenta de que su visión era incluso mejor que con sus ojos normales pero aun le inquietaba.

Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que las puertas de la casa se abrieron, al parecer Kasumi y su madre habían vuelto.

En silencio bajo las escaleras aun con sus ojos cambiados (Ranma aun no sabe que se les llama Sharingan) y entro a la cocina donde Kasumi y su madre ya preparaban el almuerzo.

Ranma utilizo su Umi-senken y se escabullo para ver lo que prepararían.

Por segunda vez en el día vio algo que no esperaba.

Al observar el movimiento de los cuchillos cortando las verduras Ranma siempre podía predecir donde iba a cortar y que movimientos haría, eso nunca le había sucedido a Ranma y pensó en las grandes ventajas de poder ver todos los movimientos de tu oponente en una pelea con por lo menos 5 segundos de anticipación, haría de una pelea con Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno y Taro increíblemente fácil y solo entonces recordó que aun sus ojos estaban activados.

_Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo, al parecer no solo mejora mi visión sino que también me da el poder de predecir a un rival en combate… pero aun así siento que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener mis ojos así y siento que usan la energía de un Moko Takabisha cada media hora por lo menos, después voy a entrenar con esto tal vez pueda desarrollar una nueva técnica._

Prácticamente el resto del día fue lo que en Nerima se diría normal la cena se sirvió los padres llegaron poco antes de eso, Nabiki estaba planeando como hacer mas dinero kasumi y Nodoka se encargan de los deberes los dos torpes… ejem padres jugaban shogi y Akane llego le pregunto a Ranma que había echo en el día, Ranma al negarse a responder fue golpeado por un mazo ya que Akane pensó que hizo algo pervertido y hablando de pervertidos happosai no estaba en la ciudad actualmente.

Pronto llego la noche y Ranma se escabullo hasta el dojo para entrenar su nuevo poder.

Seria una noche larga.


	3. Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze

Notas de autor: Tratare de hacer este capitulo mas largo. No poseo Ranma1/2, ni Naruto no demanden

Ranma Uchiha.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Ranma descubrió su poder nuevo y al entrenarlo se dio cuenta de que si pelea con el probablemente Herb seria un adversario con el nivel de Kuno.

Después de mucho entrenamiento lo estaba perfeccionando un poco y ya no gastaba tanta energía como antes pero aun así no lo podía usar más de dos horas seguidas.

Sin embargo estaba frustrado en todas las técnicas que había aprendido en el pasado siempre había un maestro, ya sea la abuela de Shampo, su padre, Happosai quien sea pero con este poder no había quien le ayudara a superarse era como si el fuera el único capaz de manejarlo y eso solo le dejaba que él tendría que aprender a perfeccionarlo.

Perfeccionar su técnica y él estaba aquí sentado en su silla en la escuela sumido en sus pensamientos definitivamente no lograría nada así tal vez un viaje de entrenamiento… no su padre le acusaría de querer abandonar a Akane y con lo estúpida/ingenua/crédula que es la gente en el dojo Tendo se lo tragarían en un segundo y adiós viaje de entrenamiento.

Por si fuera poco llevar a Akane no era una opción numero uno sus desechos tóxicos (comida) lo matarían antes de perfeccionar sus ojos numero dos ella no sabe nada acerca de sus nuevos ojos. Fue un secreto que Ranma guardo de absolutamente todos sin excepción y si lo uso en algunas luchas en esas dos semanas que cuido que sus rivales no se dieran cuenta así que como resultado: Ranma esta atorado sin poder hacer nada y no se le ocurre absolutamente nada.

Ring.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por el timbre de la escuela que indica que los alumnos pueden escapar… irse de la prisión… escuela a sus casas y orar por que el día siguiente tarde un rato en llegar.

De regreso a casa Ranma estaba concentrado pensando una solución a su problema, totalmente ignorante de las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba su prometida Akane.

Desde hace dos semanas Ranma se volvió mas ausente en la casa y entrenaba mucho aunque para Akane el entrenamiento era una excusa para ver a sus otras prometidas a escondidas, desde Jusenkyo se había vuelto mas celosa y posesiva así que no se molestaba en considerar las cosas, Ranma estaba saliendo con sus demás prometidas y punto.

Pero nunca admitiría lo celosa que estaba.

"Oye Ranma" Rompió el silencio Akane

"….." No hay respuesta

"Ranma?" Volvió a intentar Akane

"….." Mismos resultados

"RANMA" Grito ella cuando su temperamento empezó a tomar el control.

"uh?" Respuesta inteligente de Ranma.

"¿Por qué no me haces caso?" Pregunto molesta Akane.

"Lo siento no estaba prestando atención ¿habías dicho algo?" Respondió

"Como sea te iba a preguntar que te pasa" Contesto Akane.

" Uh? Pasa algo? Conmigo? …no "Respuesta simple de Ranma

Esto encendió un poco mas el temperamento de Akane ya volátil por se ignorada momentos antes.

" COMO QUE NADA, las ultimas semanas has estado muy distante entrenando y quiero saber que te pasa, sé que siempre entrenas duro pero esto es un exceso aun para ti además de que ni siquiera dejas que nadie vea tu entrenamiento" Mini discurso de Akane.

"No pasa nada" La expresión de Ranma indescifrable.

"Nada?... o seguramente has estado con Ukyo o Shampo ¿eh?" Respondió con enojo Akane

"…." Ranma decidió ignorarla a partir de su enojo.

Esto fue para Akane como una aceptación silenciosa e inmediatamente encendió por completo su temperamento.

"RANMA NO BAKA" Fue lo ultimo oído antes de un fuerte golpe, un mazo y un artista marcial con trenza volando hacia un rumbo desconocido.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Apenas entrando al barrio de Nerima era una figura peculiar.

Dicha figura estaba usando lo que parecería como un chaleco antibalas verde con dos bolsas en los pectorales, un pantalón negro que le llegaba solamente hasta la mitad de las espinillas con una bolsa atada de color negro, usaba sandalias negras y también un abrigo de un extraño diseño pero que irradia superioridad, en la espalda de este abrigo blanco esta escrita la palabra "Yondaime" también conocido como "Cuarto Hokage".

Dicha figura tenia el pelo rubio largo y ojos azules, en la frente lucia una banda de color negro con un protector de metal con un signo grabado en ella

El "Cuarto Hokage" también conocido como Minato Namikaze no era feliz, después de la guerra ninja Konoha tuvo sus defensas mas bajas hasta ahora, así que un grupo de ninjas entre ellos el mismo Minato fueron enviados por el mundo para buscar aliados o personas con potencial para restaurar sus defensas.

Como cuarto Hokage, Minato salió de Konoha hace muy poco ya que tenia que dejar todos sus asuntos en orden antes de que Sarutobi relevara el mando, al menos momentáneamente, como tal aun no tenia nada.

Pero había algo en este lugar que le decía que si esperaba lo suficiente podría encontrar algo especial.

Cuando se acercaba al establecimiento conocido como dojo Tendo se sentó y… espero.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Ranma hacia su camino de regreso al dojo, era un milagro que aun fuera un hombre con su suerte, pero como todo en el universo por cada cosa buena hay una mala…

"RANMA PREPARATE PARA MORIR" Adivina quien.

Ranma solo gimió de frustración, tan cerca y el karma no pudo esperar 1 minuto más para que llegara al dojo.

Por el rabillo del ojo Ranma vio a un hombre rubio observando la escena que se desarrolla con gran interés, así que Ranma decidió darle un espectáculo.

Se concentro hasta que sintió que su vista se agudizo y se hizo mas clara, esa era la señal de que Ryoga terminaría mal después de su pelea.

P-chan… Ryoga ignorante de esto salto enfrente y dirigió rápidamente su dedo a los pies de Ranma.

"**BAKUSAI TENKETSU"** y de pronto el suelo bajo los pies de Ranma voló en mil pedazos.

Claro Ranma con sus ojos lo vio venir desde un kilometro de distancia y perezosamente esquivo todas las piedras que se le lanzaban lo que pareció enfadar/deprimir mas a Ryoga.

Ranma sabía lo que venia y mucho antes podría ser llamado impulso pero rápidamente fue hasta delante de Ryoga y enterró su dedo en el suelo entre los pies de Ryoga.

Los pensamientos de ambos en loas próximos 1.0243 segundos eran similares por lo que solo me centrare en el de Ranma.

_¿Por qué hice eso? yo no se el Bakusai Tenketsu, claro que gracias a los golpes de Akane y de mis rivales es como si hubiera llevado la formación del Bakusai Tenketsu por lo menos veinte veces pero nunca aprendí a ver el punto de ruptura, que tonto soy estúpido impulso no tengo defensa Ryoga me hará polvo aquí…_

…y de pronto.

BOOM.

El suelo en los pies de Ryoga colapso, ambos adversarios se sorprendieron mucho al ver esto así que ninguno se dio cuenta de que este Bakusai Tenketsu era mas potente que los otros así que el suelo en los pies de Ranma sufrió el mismo destino.

Mientras estaban suspendidos en el aire por dos segundos se vieron directamente a los ojos. Ryoga vio sus ojos rojos imponentes. Esta fue la primera vez de muchas cosas para Ryoga numero uno, fue la primera vez que vio los ojos de Ranma, numero dos, fue la primera vez que vio a alguien superarlo con su propia técnica y numero tres….

..Fue la primera vez que sintió miedo.

Miedo de verdad, ni si quiera Azafrán le causo esa sensación que los ojos de Ranma le provocaron, fue terror absoluto, su instinto le gritaba correr si no quería morir.

Cuando al fin cayeron una nube de polvo se levanto, Ryoga lo aprovecho y nunca en su vida fue mas feliz de perderse que en ese momento.

Ranma lo vio y lo dejo escapar _Con el miedo me basta_ pensó

Luego se volvió hacia su espectador rubio que miraba atónito

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Minato estaba atónito.

Lo que acababa de ver era la ejecución del Sharingan que requiere al menos dos o tres años de entrenamiento, pero el conocía a todos los miembros del clan Uchiha y a él no lo había visto nunca _Sera como Kakashi?_ Se pregunto pero lo descarto rápidamente, no había visto a este hombre nunca.

_Quizá un miembro perdido.._sea como fuere este extraño era muy fuerte era obvio que estaba muy bien entrenado y con el Sharingan definitivamente reforzaría mucho la aldea con algo así, por lo tanto se acercó a él y cuando estaban a dos pasos de distancia hablo…

"Hola, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage de Konoha, ¿Cómo te llamas?"


	4. ¿Sharingan?

Notas de autor: En esta historia las aldeas ocultas de Naruto, existen en el mundo de Ranma ½ por lo tanto no existen los países elementales pero las aldeas existen. No soy dueño de Ranma ½ o Naruto.

Ranma Uchiha.

Ranma había volteado a ver al extraño pero sus pensamientos vagaban mas o menos en como fue capaz de manejar el Bakusai Tenketsu.

Por supuesto sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el extraño rompió el silencio algo tenso que los rodeaba.

"Hola, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage de Konoha, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

_Konoha? _Ranma se pregunto _No eh oído de ningún lugar llamado así antes será un país extraño o quizás algún distrito de por aquí, y ¿que demonios es un hokage?, mmm tal vez sea una persona que mi papá estafo, grr no puede ser ese viejo no puede dejar de causar problemas._

Sin embargo su respuesta fue menos inteligente que sus pensamientos.

"Ah?"

"… ¿tu nombre…?" volvió a intentar Minato

"Oh, claro jeje me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome" respondió inseguro.

_Saotome? _Pensamientos de Minato _No es posible el Sharingan es exclusivo del clan Uchiha…_ Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la voz de Ranma hablando obviamente cansada y algo irritada.

"Escucha no se por lo que mi padre me vendió esta vez pero si quieres que me case con alguna mujer por un compromiso echo por mi viejo olvídalo tengo cuatro prometidas ya, así que no tengo la intención de aumentar la cifra"

_CUATRO PROMETIDAS, uff concéntrate Minato debo calmarlo _Pensó rápidamente el Yondaime "No te preocupes no estoy aquí por ningún compromiso ni nada por el estilo así que mejor tranquilízate"

Esto pareció relajar un poco a Ranma pero no duro mucho.

"No estas aquí para buscar venganza o matarme…?" pregunto cautelosamente.

"… em, no?" respondió algo vacilante Minato.

"Ok, estoy dispuesto a escuchar" respondió un ya tranquilo Ranma.

"Um, mira… Ranma ¿Cierto?, hablemos en otro lugar que dices si vamos a comer algo yo invito" ofreció Minato.

Ahora Minato aprenderá que invitar a Ranma a comer en el futuro seria un gran golpe a su bolsillo pero en este momento era felizmente ignorante de esto.

En ese momento Ranma se ilumino y asintió energéticamente.

Seis minutos después Ranma y Minato se encontraban en una tienda de Ramen.

"Ranma, quiero hablar de tus ojos" Hablo directo al grano Minato.

"¿Cómo que mis ojos?" Fingió no saber nada.

"Ranma, no me engañas, no es la primera vez que veo esos ojos…" Fue interrumpido.

"¿Has visto a mas personas con ojos como los míos?" Pregunto sorprendido y emocionado Ranma.

"Er, si de echo todo un clan tiene ese tipo de ojos y de eso es de lo que quería hablar" Respondió.

"Todo un clan?" Pregunto de nuevo Ranma.

"Si, eso es lo desconcertante, veras, esa clase de ojos que se vuelven rojos es exclusivo de ese clan llamado Uchiha solo ellos pueden poseerlos, y ese clan solo se encuentra todo reunido en un solo lugar, pero dices que te apellidas Saotome" Contesto Minato.

"Un momento, estas diciendo que no soy un Saotome?" Pregunto Ranma algo asustado y confundido.

"No dije eso, debería ver el registro familiar del clan Uchiha de regreso a la aldea, por lo mientras debemos comer que tal si me cuentas algo de tu vida" Trato de hacer conversación Minato.

"Mmm, ¿estas seguro?, mi vida hasta hace poco era siempre lo mismo, pero desde hace mas o menos dos años se ha vuelto muy caótica y loca ¿aun quieres oír?" Advirtió Ranma.

Ante el asentimiento de Minato, Ranma le conto todo desde el contrato de seppuku para que su padre se lo llevara en un viaje de entrenamiento de diez años, todos sus compromisos, sus rivales, sus técnicas, sus batallas, todo hasta los acontecimientos en el monte Phoenix y la boda fallida. En eso se pasaron tres horas.

Minato estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que incluso el mundo que no era ninja era tan peligroso y caótico, especialmente después que escucho lo de azafrán.

"Pues, Ranma como te dije, de donde vengo hay un clan con esa habilidad así que si quieres venir conmigo por un tiempo te podrían enseñar como usar y perfeccionar tu Sharingan, además de que veo de que tienes mucho potencial tal vez te enseñe algunas técnicas nuevas"

Ante la mención de las técnicas nuevas Ranma casi esta saltando de alegría, pero con lo que dijo después su sonrisa casi se le sale de la cara.

"..Además si comprobamos que eres un Uchiha automáticamente todos los compromisos que tu padre hizo se anularían incluyendo el de seppuku"

Ranma no lo dudo ni por un segundo, si él decía que iba a entrenar con Minato, no podrían acusarlo de no querer llevar a Akane ni de ir con otra de sus prometidas.

"ACEPTO"

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Todos en la mesa estaban algo confundidos/preocupados, la cena había comenzado hace cinco minutos y Ranma aun no estaba en la mesa, él nunca llegaba tarde a la cena.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y unos segundos después Ranma entro al comedor con un extraño de cabello rubio.

Kasumi fue la primera en reaccionar con amabilidad como siempre.

"Oh, Ranma llegas tarde, veo que traes un amigo, aun sobra algo de comida.."

"No te preocupes Kasumi, no tengo hambre solo estoy aquí para hacer un aviso"

"¿Ah si? Y que seria eso Ranma" Hablo Nabiki pensando en una forma de hacer dinero con la respuesta de Ranma.

"Voy a irme en un viaje de entrenamiento, no se cuanto tiempo me valla pero serán por lo menos unas semanas"

Por supuesto el dúo de idiotas entro a escena inmediatamente.

"Muchacho, debes llevar a tu prometida, es tu obligación" Hablo el hombre-panda.

"¿Por qué iría con ese pervertido?" respuesta de Akane.

"NO voy a llevar a Akane ni a nadie solo me iré yo" Esta respuesta trajo varios resultados.

"Muchacho, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a tu prometida?, discúlpate y cásate con ella por ofenderla" Genma

"WHAAA, las escuelas no se unirán" Dijo llorando Soun.

"¿A cual de todas tus ofrecidas te llevaras pervertido?" Akane furiosa.

"Mmm" Pensando como hacer dinero Nabiki.

"Oh" Kasumi.

"SILENCIO"

Todos se callaron de repente con el grito a coro de Ranma y Minato.

"Ranma no se ira a engañar a nadie, es un viaje de entrenamiento, lo que se hace es entrenar y Ranma se ira conmigo" Hablo Minato por primera vez.

Cualquier posible respuesta a eso se corto cuando Minato tomo el brazo de Ranma y desaparecieron en un instante.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_.

Ranma estaba confundido, en un momento estaba en el comedor de la casa Tendo y al otro estaba en medio de lo que parecía una oficina al lado de Minato.

"Esta es mi oficina Ranma" Hablo Minato para ser interrumpido.

"No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?" Dijo Ranma.

"Oh, fue por una técnica mia, lo que hace es que te transporta a cualquier lugar donde hallas puesto un sello especial en menos de medio segundo, esta técnica es mas rápida incluso que una tele trasportación" Respondió Minato

"¿Me lo podrías enseñar? Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor" Respondió Ranma después de considerar que con esa técnica seria intocable a sus enemigos.

"Mmm tal vez si veo que estas avanzando bien te lo enseñe pero por el momento hay que ir a dormir" respondió Minato

Ambos salieron, Ranma no presto atención a la aldea solo siguió a Minato, rápidamente llegaron a su destino, Minato le mostro una habitación con un futon y Ranma se entrego a su cansancio preparándose para enfrentar los retos de Konoha al día siguiente.


	5. El nuevo ninja de Konoha

Notas de autor: La historia más específicamente es como un mes y medio antes del ataque de kyuubi. No posea Ranma ½ ni Naruto no demanden.

Ranma Uchiha.

Ranma no era feliz.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que llego a Konoha, en ese tiempo casi no había echo nada no salía de un pequeño edificio donde Minato fue a enseñarle técnicas básicas de la academia como sustitución o un clon.

No le habían enseñado aun nada acerca de sus ojos, y aunque hizo una nota mental de que sus dos nuevas técnicas (sustitución y clones) le podrían ser útiles después no estaba satisfecho.

Aparte de eso aprendía mas control sobre su energía, sin embargo al ya haber dominado ataques de ki su manejo mejoro a pasos agigantados, incluso Minato admitió que tomaría al menos 2 años de academia aprender todo lo que ya había avanzado.

Actualmente se encontraba en un ejercicio de armas, no es que Ranma no supiera utilizarlas, de hecho era muy bueno con ellas pero le gustaba mas usar su propia fuerza.

Minato estaba muy sorprendido con su progreso, a alguien normal le tomaría al menos cuatro años en aprender todo lo que Ranma ya había echo, para alguien que no sabia nada de esas técnicas que en solo tres días lograra crear al menos diez clones perfectos era impresionante.

Pero si había algo que lo sorprendió mas era el hecho de que Ranma manejaba el taijutsu como si fuera una segunda naturaleza estaba seguro de que Guy no tendría una oportunidad en el infierno contra Ranma y él era de los mejores ninjas en taijutsu en la aldea. Debía admitir que en taijutsu Ranma era quizás el superior en la aldea, incluso mejor que el, aunque Minato seguía siendo un tanto mas rápido Ranma podía prácticamente igualarlo con su Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken, esto claro si Minato no usaba su Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador.

Aun así con un cuerpo con esos reflejos y velocidad combinado al sharingan era una fuerza letal la cual tomar en cuenta, con una combinación así en un encuentro mano a mano Minato no tendría oportunidad a menos que use su Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador.

Después de otra hora la practica acabo.

"Muy bien Ranma estas progresando mucho, creo que un día mas y podrás graduarte de la academia como genin y te podre enseñar cosas mas avanzadas." Felicito Minato

_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

A la mañana siguiente Ranma despertó perezosamente y se sacudió la cabeza, su frente sentía algo de comezón y tenia una presión alrededor de la misma.

Espera un momento.

Ranma se sacudió el sueño restante y se levanto, rápidamente se dirigió a un espejo al lado de su pequeña habitación y contemplo con cierta alegría y confusión su frente.

Ahí yacía un protector de metal con el símbolo de Konoha grabado en una cinta negra que lo ataba a su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sonido de aplausos en la parte trasera de su alcoba y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encontrar al cuarto Hokage aplaudiendo.

"Felicitaciones Ranma desde hoy eres oficialmente un ninja de la aldea oculta entre las hojas" dijo alegre Minato.

Ranma sabia que esto significaba que al fin podría aprender más técnicas y probarse con otros ninjas.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIII" fue el grito eufórico de Ranma mientras saltaba en el aire.

La respuesta de Minato no fue lo que esperaba.

Minato simplemente le arrojo un pergamino muy grande el cual al alcanzar en el aire a Ranma lo guio al frio y duro suelo cayendo con un ruido sordo.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Ranma.

"Revisa la primera técnica de ahí, te será muy útil" responde Minato

"Esto es una nueva técnica?" pregunta Ranma con sus ánimos subiendo mas.

"Así es, eh visto que tienes un gran potencial, esta técnica te enseñara a hacer clones, no como las simples ilusiones que aprendiste hace poco, estos son clones reales que te pueden ayudar a luchar, normalmente de ninguna manera le enseñaría el multiclones de sombra a un genin, mmm digamos que eres la excepción." Respuesta de Minato

En este punto Ranma estaba tan feliz pensando en lo infinitamente útil de esta técnica que iba a aprender que no midió la fuerza de sus saltos y termino con la cabeza incrustada en el techo.

"Ouch"

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Después de lograr que la cabeza de Ranma se separe del concreto Minato explico que de ahora en adelante durante su entrenamiento tendrá que vivir como un ciudadano normal del pueblo, así que le mostro un pequeño apartamento en un edificio donde se quedaría de ahora en adelante.

Minato lo dejo para que se estableciera, realmente Ranma no poseía mucho así que le tomo muy poco tiempo terminar, no se sentía aun con ánimos de leer la técnica ya que aun tenia algo de dolor por estrellarse en el techo.

Decidió salir, tal vez conocer a algunos de sus vecinos o a quien sea, pero antes de que si quiera se preparara para salir la puerta se abrió y Ranma fue a ver de quien se trataba.

En la puerta era Minato, acompañado de un anciano con un sombrero extraño con el signo de fuego en el en rojo, y de su otro lado era, un hombre de pelo blanco pero no parecía un anciano tenia dos líneas rojas que bajaban de sus ojos hasta el final de su cara y tenia un gran pergamino en su espalda.

Ranma continuaría describiéndolos mentalmente si Minato no hubiera intervenido.

"Ranma, este es mi maestro Jiraiya y el de al lado es el maestro de mi maestro, el tercer Hokage Sarutobi" Minato

"Ahora, Minato ya me eh retirado por eso te deje el cargo" responde Sarutobi algo irritado aunque no lo demostró.

"Así que este es el pequeño proyecto especial del que nos hablaste?" pregunta Jiraiya.

"Así es, Ranma aquí tiene un potencial mas grande del que hubiera visto en cualquier shinobi normal de nuestra aldea" fue interrumpido.

"Vamos al punto ¿Para que el tercer Hokage y yo estamos aquí?" pregunta Jiraiya.

"Simple, necesito el consentimiento de el tercer Hokage para prestar a Ranma el pergamino de jutsus avanzados de la aldea además de su permiso para que Ranma pase bajo el asesoramiento del clan Uchiha o alguien usuario del Sharingan, y, sensei, debo pedirte permiso para enseñar a Ranma el jutsu de invocación y el rasengan."

Un silencio un poco largo se extendió, en fin saltaremos esa discusión pues no es importante, al final Jiraiya y Sarutobi aceptan y se van.

"Bien Ranma creo que debes empezar a aprender el clones de sombra así que te dejo" y con eso Minato se fue.

"Hai" responde Ranma al viento.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_.

Desde ese momento han pasa do exactamente treinta y seis horas, horas que fueron aprovechadas al máximo por Ranma, ya que le tomo veinte dos para dominar la técnica y lo demás simplemente fue practica y perfeccionamiento.

Así que había terminado su aprendizaje de esa técnica y aun era temprano, Ranma había dormido bien, no estaba cansado y no quería molestar (aun) a Minato, después de todo solo eran siete treinta.

Ranma salió de su casa y decidió que a pesar de no tener sueño si tenia hambre, estuvo vagando por unos quince minutos hasta que vio una tienda de dango abierta, QUE SUERTE el dango era de sus comidas favoritas.

Así que entro en la tienda buscando un buen dango.

Otras Notas de Autor: Em lo mas probable es que sea un emparejamiento Ranma/Anko así que para esto hare que Anko tenga una sed de sangre considerablemente menor, recordemos que Anko en este momento tiene doce años así que la hare tres años mas vieja al igual que a todos los demás, solo para que coincida con la edad de Ranma.


	6. Amor a primera vista

Notas de autor: Es un pequeño aviso Anko es un poco tímida ante Ranma pues este le gusta. No poseo a Naruto ni Ranma ½ no demanden.

Ranma Uchiha.

Ok revisemos de nuevo Ranma entro en una tienda de dango aproximadamente a las ocho quince de la mañana, entonces busco una mesa y después de que fue atendido y espero su comida Ranma empezó a fijarse en su entorno, mmm la tienda estaba considerablemente llena a pesar de la hora, pero no en un cien porciento la verdad es que según su deducción gente sin tiempo para hacer un desayuno normal y tener que comprarlo.

Entonces por primera vez desde su llegada se fijo en una mesa que estaba casi al lado suyo, y allí la vio.

Tenia ojos café claros y el cabello morado atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba puesto un abrigo de color café claro y debajo de él había una malla negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y sobre de ella una minifalda color naranja, y la cereza del pastel en su frente, debajo de su flequillo estaba un protector que la califica como ninja de Konoha.

Ranma nunca había visto una cosa mas bella en toda su vida, jamás, la sonrisa de Akane era igual que su comida a comparación de esa chica que tenia adelante, por lo que veía era alrededor de su propia edad.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Anko tenia una de esas mañanas en las que simplemente no hay nada que hacer, no hay sueño, no hay misiones, no hay entrenamiento, especialmente desde que Orochimaru dejo Konoha, desde ese momento se había sentido muy sola, como su sensei dejo la aldea todo su equipo se disperso además de que no tuvo una relación estrecha con ellos de todos modos.

Al no tener nada que hacer y no dejarse vencer con la pereza y los recuerdos de su sensei decidió ir a comer un buen dango, dango siempre la animaba, para ella era dango y el resto del mundo.

Así que llego a su restaurante habitual, ordeno su comida y espero, apenas noto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose cinco minutos después de ordenar, al parecer el nuevo cliente se sentó en una mesa cercana, sin nada mas que hacer alzo la vista y ahí lo vio.

Tenia ojos color azul tormenta, los únicos con esa tonalidad de azul que cautivo a Anko, tenia el cabello negro azabache y estaba atado en una coleta, vestía una camisa china de seda roja y pantalones negros de kung fu, debajo de esa ropa se notaba un cuerpo musculoso y fuerte que la derretía de solo imaginárselo, subiendo su mirada se encontró con su sonrisa, no era muy grande, tal vez porque no estaba intentando sonreír, si bien su sonrisa era un poco arrogante al mismo tiempo seguía siendo 'Lady Killer' y Anko no fue la excepción, y al final debajo de su flequillo su protector con el símbolo de konoha.

Ambos Anko y Ranma descubrieron de repente que no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos aunque quisieran, e inconscientemente se fueron acercando, si bien sus mesas ya eran cercanas sus cuerpos ya estaban casi juntos, entonces cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron muy cerca y sus rostros empezaron a acortar su distancia, el mesero llego con la orden de Anko, lo cual saco de su ensoñación a ambos.

Los dos estaban tan rojos como la camisa de Ranma.

Pero fue evidente para ambos que hace poco se estaban mirando así que quizá seria bueno al menos disculpase o algo así. Sorprendentemente fue Ranma quien respondió primero.

Y no fue una tontería.

"Ho-hola, …" hubiera dicho mas pero no supo que agregar.

A Anko esto le tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que se sonroje más y que balbuce un poco.

"Uh, ho-hola, eh uhm yo…" tampoco supo que decir.

En un momento de valor Ranma pregunto: "Uhm, m-m-me p-pu-pue-puedo s-se-sentar c-c-co-con-contigo?" bueno quizá no muy valiente.

Esto hizo mas roja a Anko, pero en su mente pensaba en lo lindo que era cuando tartamudeaba, sus pensamientos solo la hicieron más roja.

"S-si, si qu-quieres" fue su tímida respuesta.

"Gracias" dijo ya mas calmado Ranma porque no lo rechazo.

"¿Vienes aquí seguido?" pregunto Anko buscando hacer conversación.

"Oh, no acabo de encontrar este lugar hoy, por cierto me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome" respondió mas animado Ranma.

"Me llamo Anko, Anko Mitarashi" responde Anko también mas relajada.

"¿Tu si acostumbras venir a comer aquí seguido?" pregunta Ranma.

"Uhm, de vez en cuando, vivo sola en un departamento, y no siempre puedo cocinar algo, además me encanta el dango yum." Respondió Anko imaginando a Ranma y dango al mismo tiempo, que hermoso paisaje.

Y durante las siguientes dos horas estuvieron hablando de si mismos, Ranma le platico de su vida pero no todo, solo conto de su maldición, de el viaje de entrenamiento de diez años, el contrato de sepukku, de los compromisos, de los rivales y de algunas de sus peleas como las de Herb y Azafrán.

Anko por su parte le hablo de su vida en la aldea, de sus misiones y como hace pocos años fue promovida a chunin.

Pero había llegado la hora de volver a casa.

"Uhm Anko creo que debo volver a casa" dijo un poco molesto Ranma por no poder seguir con Anko.

"Si tal vez deberíamos irnos" dijo Anko de la misma forma.

Entonces salieron del local y se dirigieron a sus casas, pero fue un hecho que sorprendió a ambos que cuando Ranma daba vuelta a la izquierda parecía que Anko le seguía y cuando ella giraba a la derecha era casi como si Ranma la estuviese siguiendo, así que todo el camino se fueron uno al lado del otro.

Ambos se asombraron más pero no dijeron nada al llegar al complejo de departamentos y entrar juntos, pero cuando Ranma se detuvo en una puerta y Anko exactamente en la de enfrente era simplemente imposible quedarse en silencio.

"¿También vives aquí?" exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo por unos segundos.

"Uhm, ¿qu-quieres pasar?" ofreció Anko.

Ranma considero esta oferta, su entrenamiento fue hasta las doce así que no tendría nada que hacer ahora, además podía estar más tiempo con Anko y no es como si estuviera lejos de su casa, llegando a una decisión Ranma contesto felizmente.

"Claro, si no te molesta"

"Por supuesto que no, entra" dijo Anko ya mas tranquila.

Al entrar Ranma vio que era parecido a su apartamento, también era un poco pequeño y no tenia muchos muebles, pero a diferencia de el ella si tenia una cama y no un futon, además unos sofás, una mesa, una televisión, un refrigerador, una estufa y un microondas.

Ranma espero en la mesa, mientras Anko fue a preparar té, ella no tenía muchas visitas y cuando las tenía quería quedar bien, en especial y particular con Ranma.

Cuando Anko regreso, aprovecharon su platica para conocerse mejor, sus colores favoritos, sus fechas de nacimiento, sus comidas favoritas, sus hobbies, todo iba muy bien hasta que Anko se echó a los brazos de Ranma llorando.

El motivo de esto es que mientras hablaban Anko recordó a Orochimaru, y la maldición que puso sobre ella y también como la había desechado cuando perdió interés en ella.

Si hay una debilidad de Ranma Saotome aparte de los gatos y la comida de Akane era ver a una mujer llorar.

"Shhh, Anko calma, ¿Qué paso?" Ranma pregunto mientras la arrullaba entre sus brazos suavemente.

Entonces Anko le conto todo acerca de Orochimaru, durante su relato Ranma se fue poniendo cada vez mas tenso y Anko había dejado de llorar y ya respiraba normalmente cuando noto la tensión de Ranma.

"¿Ranma?, que pasa te noto tenso" dijo Anko suavemente.

"Nada Anko, es solo que me hace enfadar mucho como alguien puso tratarte así, si yo lo veo alguna vez te prometo que le hare pagar o al menos lo intentare, aunque me cueste la vida" respondió Ranma con firmeza.

En ese momento Anko se sintió alagada, protegida, querida y sobre todo inmensamente feliz, sentía que le importaba a Ranma a pesar de apenas haberlo conocido, y otras personas que conoce de años aun desconfían de ella, pero el echo de que Ranma la proteja así la lleno de un calor en el pecho, y en ese momento ella abrazo a Ranma por el cuello.

"Gracias, muchas gracias" agradeció ella mientras lo estrechaba contra si en un abrazo que pondría en vergüenza a las amazonas.

"Shh, esta bien Anko estoy aquí para protegerte" dijo Ranma mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Anko. Él estaba muy feliz también, había conocido una chica que lo trataba bien y que después de contarle su vida no decía que estaba loco o que era un pervertido, y lo mejor era que él pensaba que esta chica no solo le hizo sentir mejor sino que era increíblemente bella y no intentaba nada con el, después de unos segundos la idea de que le gustaba Anko cruzo su cabeza.

_No, no puede ser que me guste ella, si es hermosa, no, PRECIOSA, y que es muy dulce y algo tímida y que no ha intentado nada conmigo, pero tengo cuatro prometidas ya como podría gustarme ella si… _En ese momento las palabras de Minato sonaron en su cabeza_ Claro, si no soy un Saotome y soy un Uchiha los compromisos se anulan y yo puedo estar con Anko, un momento, ¿en verdad me gusta Anko?... _y recordó aquello que una vez un monje le dijo en su viaje 'Imagina como seria tu vida con esa mujer, y luego imagina como seria sin ella, entonces lo sabrás…', así Ranma pensó su vida con Akane, con Shampo, con Ukyo, e incluso con Kodachi, pero ninguna fue especialmente algo que Ranma querría. De repente una imagen apareció en la mente de Ranma, era el mismo, algo mayor, estaba en una casa, era un poco mas grande que los apartamentos de Ranma y Anko juntos, estaba en una mesa, entonces una mujer se le acerca y lo besa, después le sirve el desayuno y se sienta con el, después un niño baja de unas escaleras ambos Ranma y la mujer lo cargan, y después el niño sale de la casa probablemente a la escuela mientras Ranma y la mujer lo ven alejarse mientras se abrazan y después de esa visión solo un nombre vino a la mente de Ranma.

_Anko._

Anko tenia pensamientos similares pero ella no tuvo tantos problemas para descubrir que le gustaba Ranma, ok, que le gustaba demasiado, y el solo pensar que lo estaba abrazando mientras descubría que le gustaba la hizo roja.

Ambos separaron un poco sus rostros para verse a los ojos, pero sin romper un poco su (no lo sabían) intimo abrazo en que se encontraban. Poco a poco, como ambos se miraron a los ojos parecían hipnotizados y acercaban sus rostros lentamente, inconscientemente ambos se lamieron los labios.

Pero como siempre por las cosas buenas hay que esperar.

Toc toc toc.

De repente ambos se dieron cuenta de la posición intima y comprometedora en que se encontraban y se separaron, aunque en sus mentes no quería hacerlo, ambos estaban increíblemente rojos.

Anko se apresuró a abrir la puerta para evitar una situación incomoda, cuando la abrió vio a una de las personas que menos esperaría.

"Cuarto Hokage" exclamo

"Buenos días Anko, dime ¿no has visto a tu nuevo vecino? Ya le busque en su apartamento y no esta ahí quizá tu…" se corto cuando vio que de la parte de atrás del apartamento de Anko salía Ranma "Bueno, bueno Ranma ¿Qué hacías a solas con Anko en su apartamento?" pregunto con malicia.

Ambos balbucearon incoherencias por unos minutos hasta que Minato se rio.

"Ya Ranma fue un chiste, vamos debemos entrenar" dijo Minato.

"Como ¿Tu estas entrenando con el cuarto Hokage?" pregunto Anko sorprendida y algo aturdida.

"Em, si, bueno, nos vemos mas tarde Anko-chan" y Ranma hizo su huida.

Minato le siguió.

_Chan? _Pensamientos de Anko_ Nunca nadie me había llamado así, pero debo admitir que se sintió bien, ah Ranma creo que te estoy empezando a querer demasiado para haberte conocido hace unas horas, además se ve que eres muy fuerte y si entrenas con el Hokage debes serlo, Uuuuuyyy tal vez tengo un novio guapísimo, inteligente, y para rematar fuerte, un momento ¿novio? Creo que estoy alucinando, aunque con Ranma como novio, Ahhhhh_ Suspiro_ Ranma…_

_Nunca me había sentido así _Pensamientos de Ranma_ Solo Akane en su mejor momento ha hecho sentir lo mas cercano como me siento con Anko ahora, es tan hermosa, linda, y si es un chunin obviamente fuerte, probablemente mas fuerte, linda, mejor cocinera, y hábil que todas las otras juntas, además de carismática y un carácter maravilloso. Je mi novia es increíble… espera ¿novia? Hay Anko ves lo que me provocas creo que me estoy enamorando. Anko….._

Y así ambos se fueron a seguir con sus deberes hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar…


	7. ¡Una cura!

Notas de autor: Cuando Ranma aprenda el jutsu de invocación, no invocara a un sapo ni a ninguno de las invocaciones ya conocidas, esta invocación en el mundo de Naruto no existe pero en este fic si, será una sorpresa. No poseo Ranma ½ ni Naruto, no hago esto con fines de dinero.

Ranma Uchiha.

Desde el primer encuentro de Ranma y Anko había pasada ya dos semanas, dos semanas en las que Minato enseño a Ranma un mejor control de su chakra/ki (Para Ranma es ki y para los demás es chakra [En esta historia ambos son lo mismo pero en realidad son distintos]) en su camino para manejar mas hábilmente su energía Ranma aprendió a caminar sobre el agua, madera, piedra… básicamente de cualquier cosa solida, exceptuando el agua, fue increíble como podía caminar por el techo y las paredes.

Al mismo tiempo Minato le entrenó en su velocidad a tal punto que Ranma no necesitaba su Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken para igualarlo y el cuarto Hokage tenía que recurrir a su jutsu del dios del trueno volador para poder ser mas rápido, así que sin su jutsu, Ranma podría ser considerado actualmente como el ninja más veloz del mundo.

También su relación con Anko fue cuesta arriba, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, aunque para Ranma fue evidente que se estaba enamorando cada vez más y más, y no lo estaba negando.

Anko se sentía similar, definitivamente, después de tan solo una semana llegó a la conclusión de que no solo estaba enamorada de Ranma sino que estaba loca por el, y lo mejor es que el demostraba que al menos también la quería.

Había llegado el día que Ranma iniciaría su entrenamiento especial con su sharingan y Minato lo había citado en un campo de entrenamiento.

"Hola, buenos días, ¿estas listo?" pregunto Minato al entrar al campo de entrenamiento.

"Siempre" respondió con confianza.

"Bien, te presento a un alumno mio, su nombre es Kakashi Hatake y también es un usuario del ojo sharingan"

De atrás de los arboles salió un joven, un poco mayor que Ranma, con el cabello blanco de punta y una mascara cubriendo su rostro, en uno de sus ojos tenia una cicatriz, justo en el ojo donde estaba su sharingan.

"Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto" saludo Ranma.

"Hola, como dijo el Hokage me llamo Kakashi Hatake, un placer conocerte" respondió Kakashi sonriendo por debajo de su mascara.

"Muy bien los dejo para que entrenen, regresare en unas horas" dijo el Hokage.

"¿Preparado?" pregunta Kakashi.

"Te diré lo mismo que al Hokage, SIEMPRE" responde Ranma.

Y así empieza un entrenamiento muy largo, primero Kakashi midió el avance de el sharingan de Ranma, luego le dijo para que se usa el sharingan y como usarlo correctamente, básicamente ese era el entrenamiento especial, al terminar ocho horas mas tarde el Hokage al fin llegó.

"creo que es suficiente por un día" dice Minato.

Y con eso después de despedirse Ranma se fue a su departamento, esta noche iba a cenar con Anko.

Al llegar tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió con sus pantalones negros de siempre pero con una camisa china de color azul claro, quería estar más presentable por Anko.

Al salir, tocó la puerta del apartamento de Anko, poco después ella salió, no se podía decir que llevaba algo especial, pero al salir con una blusa purpura y una falda del mismo color aunque con tonalidad mas oscura es un gran cambio para ella. Pero como siempre el cerebro de Ranma es algo débil y su boca acaba traicionándolo.

"Te ves preciosa" dijo suavemente Ranma en medio de su ensoñación.

Este comentario hizo a Anko increíblemente roja "G-gr-gracias, q-qu-quieres pasar?" pregunto tímidamente.

Esto pareció lindo a Ranma "Claro, vamos".

Su cena transcurrió sin incidentes, charlando de temas triviales, y cosas sin importancia y disfrutando la compañía mutua.

Durante los siguientes cinco días esto fue una rutina, Ranma entrena con Kakashi al menos siete horas, luego una cena con Anko, durante este periodo de tiempo Ranma llevó a comer a Anko dos veces a algún puesto en lugar de una cena casera.

Pero en el sexto día en el entrenamiento de Kakashi, algo paso. Ranma estaba esforzándose por seguirle el paso a Kakashi, el tenia el sharingan mejor desarrollado que el suyo y podía leer sus movimientos mejor, pero aun así Kakashi por dentro estaba anonadado era imposible que alguien con la habilidad de Ranma fuera un simple genin, pero entonces Ranma sintió una sensación de un dolor un tanto agudo en el ojo y se detuvo, Kakashi también lo hizo y cuando fue a ver porque Ranma se había detenido y vio a sus ojos se asombro.

Al parecer el sharingan de Ranma había evolucionado.

En lugar de tener solo dos aspas ahora poseía tres que giraban alrededor del centro.

"¿Qué me paso Kakashi? Que es esa sensación rara" pregunta Ranma, durante su entrenamiento Ranma y Kakashi se hicieron amigos.

"R-ranma, tu sharingan ha evolucionado" dice aun un poco sorprendido Kakashi Hatake.

"¿Eh?" dice Ranma inteligentemente, y solo entonces se da cuenta que su sharingan se siente… la palabra seria mejorado, sentía como antes pero mas amplificado como si sus habilidades anteriores con sus ojos se hubieran multiplicado por tres, era increíble si antes le parecía que todo iba mas lento y que podía ver todo y reaccionar a ello ahora parecía ver en cámara lenta, era todo increíblemente lento, y su cuerpo gracias a el entrenamiento de velocidad de Minato podía reaccionar con la rapidez suficiente que requeriría sus ojos, básicamente lo hacia un ninja mortal el cual tomar en cuenta.

A partir de ese momento inicio un entrenamiento del sharingan más cansado y efectivo que duró tres horas diarias durante toda la siguiente semana.

También con la evolución de sus ojos, su sangre Uchiha que tiene afinidad con el elemento fuego empezó a manifestarse así que después de los entrenamientos con el sharingan, Kakashi enseñaba a Ranma el jutsu bombas de fuego por dos horas. De esa semana en tan solo cuatro días Ranma dominó el jutsu de fuego, a tal punto de poder arrojar cientos de bombas de fuego por segundo y de una manera tan rápida y efectiva como su mismo cuerpo.

Eso impresionó a Minato y Kakashi, y los rumores se extendían por toda Konoha.

Esto significo que Ranma ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Anko pero aun así estaba con ella por lo menos una hora y media al día durante esa semana.

El ultimo día de esa semana después de su entrenamiento Ranma estaba en su apartamento pensando.

_No puedo creer como eh cambiado desde hace un mes que me fui de Nerima, antes era bueno, pero ahora soy increíble se hacer clones de sombras, bolas de fuego, se caminar sobre cualquier superficie, me eh vuelto casi el triple de rápido que era ante y mi fuerza casi se ha duplicado, también eh aprendido a usar mejor mis ojos y han evolucionado, por no hablar que se hacer los jutsus de transformación, clones, y sustitución, y también creo que me enamore… Anko…_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la voz de Minato.

"Ranma necesitamos hablar" dijo con expresión neutra.

"Claro, ¿que pasa?" dice Ranma.

"Mira, yo sé que tu maldición es y siempre ha sido un problema y una molestia para ti, así que desde hace un tiempo eh estado buscando y al fin encontré un sello que puede bloquearte en tu forma de hombre para siempre" dijo Minato cada vez mas feliz.

"…." Su respuesta no fueron palabras simplemente dio un salto y abrazo a Minato como si quisiera exprimirlo, casi quería llorar pero… los hombres no lloran.

"Shh, cálmate, si no Anko se pondrá celosa" dice el Yondaime con malicia.

Esto no solo calmó a Ranma sino que lo hizo sonrojarse furiosamente.

"Fue una broma" dijo Minato riendo entre dientes.

"Ok, ¿me darás la cura a mi maldición?" prácticamente suplico Ranma.

"… no" dijo simplemente el Hokage

Esto hizo a Ranma entrar a un estado de shock y balbucear tontamente. Hasta que al fin pudo hablar "pero.. ¿Por qué?" pregunto suplicante.

"Ehm, no sé, este sello fue muy difícil de encontrar y no se lo daría a un genin solo porque lo quiere…. Un chunin por otra parte quizás… tal vez, podría entregárselo" dijo Minato

"P-p-pe-pero los próximos exámenes son dentro de varios meses, no puedo esperar tanto" dijo Ranma desesperándose.

"Oh, yo no dije que debieras esperar, hay una alternativa, te voy a enseñar tres técnicas nuevas, todas y cada una de ellas son tan difíciles de manejar y peligrosas que solo un chunin muy avanzado o un jounin podía y debería usarlas, pues que te parece esto si las logras dominar, no solo te ascenderé a chunin sino que dependiendo de tu esfuerzo podría ascenderte directamente a jounin, aparte de que tendrás la cura y tres nuevas técnicas increíbles, ¿y bien? Que dices…"

La felicidad en Ranma en este momento no tenia limites.

Notas de autor: Esta es la primera parte de un capitulo de dos partes, así que el otro capitulo es una continuación de este aunque se llame diferente.


	8. Las tres Técnicas Nuevas

Notas de autor: Esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior, a todo esto debo aclarar que al menos Anko y el Cuarto Hokage ya saben de la maldición de Ranma. No poseo ni Naruto ni Ranma ½ no me demanden.

Ranma Uchiha.

Al día siguiente a la noticia de la cura, algo temprano por la mañana Ranma se encontraba junto a Minato en lo que parecía una pequeña biblioteca a las afueras de Konoha, los estantes estaban llenos de pergaminos gigantes, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Ranma.

"¿Para que estamos aquí?" preguntó

"Debes elegir, elige a un pergamino de todos los que estén aquí, no lo elijas con la vista, obsérvalos con los ojos del corazón para hacer la decisión correcta" responde Minato seriamente.

Ranma asintió en reconocimiento y se concentro, no era la primera vez que le pedían o que veía con los ojos de su corazón, así que cerro los ojos y poco a poco una luz alcanzo a distinguir a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, así que la siguió y cuando llegó cerca la toco y cuando al fin sintió que tocaba algo solido abrió los ojos.

Minato por su parte estaba muy sorprendido, al ver a Ranma dirigirse al fondo de la pequeña librería y tocar un pergamino demasiado peculiar, los demás pergaminos tenían los bordes de color rojo, mientras que ese tenía los bordes con un diseño que parecían escamas y de color entre azul y verde.

Solo pudo pronunciar cuatro palabras.

"El pergamino del dragón" dijo suavemente.

Ranma mientras tanto había sacado el pergamino y lo llevo junto con el hasta Minato.

Minato lo dirigió hasta un claro afuera de la pequeña biblioteca sin mencionar ni una sola palabra.

"Me sorprendes cada vez mas" dijo al fin Minato "Sacaste el pergamino del dragón, en toda la historia menos de cinco personas han poseído el pergamino del dragón, bueno basta de misterios te voy a enseñar el jutsu de invocación" ante la expresión confusa de Ranma Minato le explica "Es un jutsu en el que haces un contrato con los seres vivos, uno de sangre, básicamente te permite invocar algo para que sea de ayuda en un combate y créeme es muy eficaz y peligroso… para el oponente claro, pero aun así requiere gran cantidad de energía, esto en si no es ningún problemas con las cantidades de energía que veo que posees es quizá suficiente para invocar al gran jefe dragón"

"Bien" dijo Ranma cada vez mas emocionado, imagínense lo que haría con ese jutsu y no invocar cualquier cosa, sino un mismísimo dragón simplemente a Herb se le caería la mandíbula si lo supiera.

Después de que Minato le explicó que tenia que firmar el contrato de sangre y esto se llevó a cabo, Minato le enseño las posiciones de manos y después de que las memorizó, Ranma se hizo una herida en el dedo pulgar para activar el sello, hizo las posiciones de manos y puso la mano en la tierra imprimiendo una buena cantidad de energía.

"**Jutsu de Invocación**"

Y bajo los pies de Ranma salió un humo blanco que se disipó en unos instantes para dejar ver a Ranma de pie sobre un dragón de cuatro metros y medio de largo y dos metros y un cuarto de alto, era de color azul metálico claro, tenia cuatro patas a las que su altura agradecía un metro y medio con tres grandes garras blancas en cada una de ellas, poseía dos imponentes alas que desplegadas bien podrían medir tres metros y medio de largo y otros dos de alto, sus escamas resplandecían al sol, sobre el lomo tenia pequeños picos color azul marino que se veían afilados excepto en un espacio arriba de las alas que fue prácticamente diseñado para que fuese montado por un jinete, alrededor de sus picos del lomo tenia un pelo fino que solo rodeaba sus picos y su color era un intermedio entre el azul de sus picos y el de sus escamas, su cabeza tenia dos ojos color amarillo anaranjado, su hocico mostraba hileras de dientes increíblemente afilados, tenia cuatro bigotes arriba de su hocico de color verde agua.

El dragón reconoció que no estaba donde un momento antes y pronto comprendió que lo habían invocado se fijo en su jinete y vio que era muy joven pero detrás de eso se veía un gran poder y valor así que rápidamente lo acepto como su jinete.

"Mi nombre es Ryuu Burü, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte maestro?" pregunto el dragón aparentemente llamado Burü.

"Ranma, ahora eres su maestro ya que le has domado y siempre que imprimas esa cantidad de energía que acabas de usar el aparecerá, disculpe Ryuu pero esta ha sido una invocación de prueba" dijo Minato respondiendo por Ranma.

"Er, si lo siento Burü y mi nombre es Ranma Saotome" dice Ranma.

"¿Eso quiere decir que invocara a uno de mis hermanos como entrenamiento maestro Ranma?" pregunto Burü.

"Si, espero que no sea inconveniente…" dice vacilante Ranma.

"No, no hay problema" responde Burü

Ranma bajo de su nuevo dragón e hizo las posiciones de mano y plantó su mano en la tierra imprimiendo solo un poco mas de energía que la que uso hace unos momentos.

Después de la nube de humo apareció un dragón igual a Burü pero en lugar de ser de color azul sus características, era de color rojo, este también noto a su jinete y lo acepto como tal.

"Me llamo Ryuu Reddo, ¿En que le puedo servir maestro?" dice Reddo

"Me llamo Ranma…" y después de explicar lo mismo que a Burü bajo de Reddo e hizo el jutsu de invocación una vez mas solo que esta vez imprimió una cantidad descomunal de energía, hubo una nube de humo enorme y después…

Apareció un dragón igual a los otros dos pero este estaba en dos patas, en lugar de ser rojo o azul era de color negro con algunas escamas doradas, tenia ojos rojos, tenia una túnica (como la de Gamabunta) de color azul oscuro con el kanji de dragón en la espalda, poseía una Katana en un costado, y él no era de solo tres metros… era del tamaño de una montaña ( o bien un poco mas grande que Gamabunta) sus alas eran del tamaño de su cuerpo, y de él se desprendía un aura de batalla impresionante.

"¡¿QUIEN ME HA INVOCADO?! A MI AL GRAN JEFE DRAGON RYUU KUROI" pregunto, su voz sonaba como un eco y era increíblemente potente.

Ranma parecía una mosca en la cabeza del jefe dragón "Ehm ese fui yo, me llamo Ranma Saotome, disculpa si lo moleste..." se detuvo.

El jefe dragón miro hacia arriba ciertamente tenia potencial el muchacho, pero en cuanto fuera mas maduro podía ver un poder descomunal en el además de que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para invocarlo, no solo eso también veía la pureza de el corazón que era casi imposible de poseer, este individuo Ranma lo impresiono mucho.

"MMM, SUPONGO QUE NO HAY PROBLEMA NIÑO, NO HA HABIDO NADIE JAMAS QUE HAYA SIDO CAPAZ DE INVOCARME ASI QUE CREO QUE EL QUE LO HAYAS LOGRADO ES TODO UN TRIUNFO, SABES, VEO UN INCREIBLE POTENCIAL EN TI, ESO NO LO DIGO A MENUDO CREO QUE EN ESTE SIGLO SOLO LO EH DICHO DOS VECES, UNA A TI Y OTRA AL KYUUBI EL ZORRO DEMONIO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS, NO ERA MUY FUERTE COMO PRESUME SER YO EN SI POSEO EL PODER DE AL MENOS SEIS DE SUS COLAS Y CON ESFUERZO ALCANZARIA SUS OCHO COLAS, NO PUEDO DECIRTE QUE ERES MI AMO YA QUE AUN NO TIENES TU POTENCIAL DESARROLLADO AL MAXIMO, PERO TE DIRE QUE SI TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA TE AYUDARE SOLO INVOCAME SI ES TOTALMENTE NECESARIO"

Y con eso como llego se fue con un poof.

Los otros dos dragones también se habían ido.

Ranma estaba pensando sobre las palabras del jefe dragón cuando el sonido de aplausos le interrumpió.

"Bravo, Ranma, acabas de domar o al menos tomar como aliado a una de las escasas criaturas mas fuerte que el mismo Gamabunta, y de las mas escasas aun en enfrentarse al zorro de las nueve colas y vivir, creo que la primera técnica de tu entrenamiento esta completa, con tu nuevo jutsu de invocación" felicito Minato.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Después de eso Ranma se fue a su apartamento, comió y se fue a dormir, gasto mucha energía y necesitaba reponerla, a la mañana siguiente ( después de dormir dieciocho horas) se sentía como nuevo.

Vio el pergamino de el dragón, como nadie mas lo usaría Minato se lo dio dijo que le podría ser de ayuda mas tarde.

Se dirigió, al salir de su apartamento al campo de entrenamiento donde vería a Minato.

Y allí estaba el Yondaime Hokage esperándolo con una cantidad de globos inflados con aire, otros con agua y unas pelotas de goma.

"¿Para que es esto?" pregunta Ranma.

"Esto es para enseñarte la siguiente técnica, la verdad pensé que te tomaría unos días dominar la invocación, pero ya que las cosas se adelantaron, aquí esta tu siguiente técnica: el Rasengan.

"¿Rasengan?" repitió Ranma.

En lugar de contestar Minato hizo una esfera giratoria de chakra en su mano derecha y la estrelló contra un árbol reduciéndolo solo a astillas y el área de alrededor del árbol quedo echo un cráter muy grande. La energía del rasengan por su parte siguió girando después de golpear su objetivo inicial destrozando otros cinco arboles mas haciéndolos astillas igual que al primero, también dejaron cráteres pero mas pequeños.

Ranma por su parte estaba sorprendido si esa técnica sin duda fue mas fuerte que su Moko Takabisha y el Shi shi Hokodan de Ryoga juntos, aun así tenia una desventaja y es que tenias que acercarte pero aun así era muy potente y quería aprenderla.

Minato le explico que si quería dominar el rasengan tendría que dominar los tres pasos: la rotación, la potencia, y la forma esférica, así que Minato le dio un globo con agua y le dijo que lo rompa haciendo girar el aguan con su energía.

Esto le tomo a Ranma menos de cinco minutos.

Era simplemente usar su energía que sabia usar por su Moko Takabisha y la rotación o la espiral, principio que había dominado en su aprendizaje del Hiryuu Shoten Ha. Combinando ambos logro romper el globo.

Minato por su lado estaba asombrado esa etapa solamente debió haber durado al menos cinco días en hacerse, y lo hizo en menos de cinco minutos.

Después de salir de su shock Minato le dio la pelota de goma y le dijo que la rompiera del mismo modo, esto debió llevar al menos más de una semana.

Ranma lo rompió en solo quince minutos.

Para Ranma esto era lo mismo que lo anterior solo debía imprimir mas potencia, y si quería hacer un Moko Takabisha que lograra hacer daño a Azafrán que debía de tener potencia.

Los ojos de Minato eran comparables con platos, no podía ser ya lo había logrado, simplemente sabia que Ranma era bueno pero esto era absurdo no podía dominar así como así una técnica que le tomo años dominar.

Al final le dio el globo de aire, y le dijo que este no se debía romper que debía mantener la forma esférica.

Ranma lo logro en menos de diez minutos.

Esto simplemente fue demasiado para Minato y se desmalló.

Ranma se encogió de hombros, lo llevó a un lugar al lado del campo de entrenamiento y luego decidió practicar su técnica contra un árbol grande de ahí.

Se concentro, poco a poco formo una esfera en su mano derecha, la esfera era de color azul, pero un azul mucho mas oscuro que el de Minato, era azul marino, y también era ligeramente mas grande que el de Minato, cuando estrello su mano contra el árbol se vio que su poder también era muy superior al de Minato.

"**Rasengan**"

Esta explosión creo un cráter casi dos veces mas grande que el primer cráter que hizo Minato, y el árbol simplemente ni siquiera dejo astillas, todo se desintegro, la explosión fue muy grande, mucho mas que el de Minato, eh hizo mucho viento, cuando la explosión se hizo mas pequeña y Ranma al fin pudo ver, observo que desintegro cuatro arboles mas, otros ocho los hizo astillas y otros diez se destrozaron en buena parte, todo con cráteres multi-tamaños.

"Ups" dijo simplemente.

Mentalmente se regaño por no haber aplicado el principio de la espiral así antes.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Cuando Minato despertó simplemente se fue al edificio del Hokage balbuceando incoherencias.

Mientras tanto Ranma había ido a descansar un poco, después fue a los campos de entrenamiento a entrenar con la mayoría de sus técnicas: Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, Moko Takabisha, Katon: Shöka ponpu o ( Estilo de fuego: bombas de fuego), Kage bunshin no jutsu (Multiclones de sombras). Excluyendo la invocación y el Hiryuu Shoten Ha. Y por supuesto también practico mucho su rasengan.

Después de hacerse de noche regreso a su casa y platicó con Anko un poco antes de irse a dormir.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Al día siguiente Ranma y Minato se encontraron donde siempre y Minato simplemente le arrojo una kunai de forma extraña.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta Ranma.

"Eso es el secreto de el como me puedo mantener mas veloz que tu aun, en el mango de ese cuchillo esta un sello especial, este es un jutsu espacio tiempo, es con el que te traje a Konoha en un segundo, esta técnica es mas rápida que una teletransportación, y te permite moverte con una velocidad imposiblemente rápida con esa técnica definitivamente serás en ninja mas rápido del mundo, incluso mas que yo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Después del inicio de el entrenamiento de el jutsu dios del trueno volador Ranma se había dedicado completamente al aprendizaje de ese jutsu, había pasado ya casi una semana y cuatro días hasta que Ranma la pudo dominar por primera vez, y los siguientes tres días se dedico a perfeccionar esa técnica hasta que la pudo dominar igual de bien que el mismo Minato hasta que…

El día del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas llego.

Notas de autor: ¿Quién ganara? Minato y Ranma contra el zorro de las nueve colas.


	9. El ataque del zorro

Notas de autor: Si el entrenamiento del dios del trueno volador no fue muy largo es solo porque vamos no voy a poner exactamente todo como Minato lo aprendió, ya que debió tomar algún tiempo en hacerlo, además recordemos que cuando se trata de técnicas nuevas y peleas Ranma es un verdadero genio. No poseo Ranma ½ ni Naruto, solo la trama de esta historia.

Ranma Uchiha.

Todo estaba en calma.

Ya había oscurecido en la aldea oculta entre las hojas y todo parecía muy tranquilo.

Demasiado tranquilo.

Una sombra desconocida cruzó las calles de la aldea sigilosamente sin ser detectado, pero el hecho de que fuese sigilosa y silenciosa no significaba que no fuese veloz, siguió su trayecto hasta llegar a lo que se podría decir que fue el centro de la aldea y justo ahí, hizo varias posiciones de manos mientras enterraba su mano en el suelo imprimiendo una cantidad enorme de energía….

Y después el mundo se volvió rojo, o bien en este caso naranja.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ese mismo día más temprano Minato, su esposa, y un grupo de médicos, acompañados de unos cuantos cazadores especiales ANBU se dirigieron a las afueras de la aldea de Konoha.

Kushina Uzumaki daría a luz en poco tiempo.

Al llevar a cabo este acto el sello que contiene al zorro demonio de las nueve colas se debilitaría lo suficiente como para liberar al demonio, por tanto se decidió llevar a los futuros padres fuera de la aldea para evitar, en caso de que el zorro logre escapar, crear destrozos y daños a la aldea.

Sin embargo surgió algo no planeado.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

La sobra, después de hacer las posiciones de manos e implantar su mano en el suelo, desapareció.

Pero en su lugar dejo una de las bestias mas temidas en el mundo ninja, la más fuerte de las bestias con cola, el zorro demonio de las nueve colas, se encontraba, exactamente, en el centro de Konoha.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Después de el parto, un desconocido, que usaba una mascara naranja que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos y una túnica negra con nubes rojas, se infiltro en la sala donde Kushina Uzumaki acababa de dar a luz, después de matar a los presentes en la sala tomo el bebé pero antes de que pudiera sufrir la misma suerte que los demás, desapareció de sus manos.

Minato apenas logro salvar a su hijo recién nacido.

Después de dejar a su hijo en un sitio seguro, se aproximó a el enmascarado en la sala, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, ambos, el y el Yondaime, se encontraban en medio de un bosque, lejos de Konoha y lejos de la cabaña donde esta el recién nacido Naruto.

Así Minato se preparó para una difícil batalla.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma poco antes de que el zorro fuese invocado se encontraba con Anko en la tienda habitual de dango, al parecer celebraban el que Ranma fuese ascendido a Chunin y su posible pronto ascenso a jounin.

De repente un estruendo se escucho desde afuera.

La pareja estaba sentada en las mesas que daban a la puerta por lo que obtuvieron una imagen clara del demonio que atacaba a la aldea.

"Anko, quiero que te alejes de el pueblo, ve hacia las murallas de la aldea o si es posible escapa de aquí, veré que puedo hacer con esta cosa" dijo Ranma sin apartar sus ojos de el zorro demonio.

"Ranma, tu solo no podrás contra el, si eres muy hábil y has sido entrenado por el Hokage pero aun así no quiero que vallas solo, iré contigo… no quiero perderte" la ultima frase salió en un susurro, pero aun así Ranma lo escucho.

"No me perderás, Anko, nos veremos de nuevo, te lo prometo, pero no puedo pelear si mi mente esta preocupada de lo que pueda sucederte, por favor solo mantente a salvo" dice Ranma.

"Esta bien pero mas vale que estés vivo cuando esto termine" dice Anko a regañadientes.

"No podría ser de otra forma" dice Ranma marchándose.

Anko no perdió tiempo y empezó a evacuar a la gente y llevarla hacia lugares seguros, una vez echo esto, subió a las murallas, donde se encontraban reunidos muchos jounin y chunin, entre ellos: Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, también un grupo de cazadores especiales ANBU, el tercer Hokage también estaba presente.

Pero le prestaron poca o nada de atención a Anko, estaban mirando la pelea que se desarrollaba frente sus ojos.

Anko estaba de espaldas así que no vio nada, solo tenia una expresión algo confusa por las caras de asombro de sus compañeros. Hasta que Kakashi le explicó.

"Estamos viendo a tu novio luchar con el zorro demonio" dice Kakashi.

"Qu-qu-que n-n-no-novio?" logro tartamudear Anko.

Y por primera vez Anko volteo y lo vio.

Era Ranma. Su Ranma.

Su Ranma enfrentándose cara a cara con el zorro demonio, y por lo que se ve ya duro varios minutos y aun no lo ha matado.

Anko estaba muy feliz, su Ranma era muy fuerte.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma había llegado casi frente a frente con el demonio, no tenía sentido contenerse así que activó su sharingan de una vez, se hizo una herida en un dedo, realizó varias posiciones de manos e incrustó la palma de su mano en la tierra.

De pronto un enorme dragón negro con algunas escamas doradas apareció al lado del kitsune.

Ryuu Kuroi, el gran jefe dragón analizó la situación, el chico Ranma de hace unos días estaba encima de su cabeza por lo que él lo invocó, en los alrededores, el estúpido zorro de las nueve colas de nuevo, encontrarlo dos veces en menos de un siglo es un dolor de cabeza, abajo una aldea, aunque este en condiciones un poco destruidas aun es reconocible la aldea de Konoha, un momento el joven Ranma llevaba un protector de la aldea de Konoha, y de repente todo hizo click. Ranma le invocó porque el kitsune estaba atacando la aldea ya que es lo único suficientemente grande para enfrentarlo.

Si bien Ranma había oído bien de las explicaciones de Minato del jutsu de invocación, pueden hacer técnicas combinadas, por lo que una idea se le vino a la mente.

El jefe dragón sintió las intenciones de Ranma y se preparó.

"**Katon: Daburu Shöka Ponpu o no jutsu"** (traducción: Estilo de fuego: Técnica Doble Bomba de Fuego)

De repente Ranma empezó a arrojar miles de bombas de fuego por segundo de su boca, y al imprimir más energía en el ataque también eran más grandes y poderosas. El jefe dragón por su parte hizo lo mismo pero sus bombas de fuego eran color rojo oscuro e increíblemente más grandes que las de Ranma, ambos ataques se dirigieron al zorro demonio creando una gran nube de humo.

Al disiparse el zorro seguía ahí pero un poco…. Carbonizado.

Y además se veía más débil.

Después se libró una corta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre el zorro demonio de las nueve colas y el gran jefe dragón que termino con ambos jadeantes y un kitsune más debilitado.

Habían llegado mas ninjas que distraían por un momento al zorro mientras Ranma y Kuroi formulaban un plan para derrotar o al menos debilitar significativamente al demonio.

Y lo pusieron en marcha.

Primero Ranma saltó de la cabeza de Kuroi directamente hacia el zorro, su cuerpo estaba girando para hacer la rotación del Rasengan que ya estaba creando con ambas manos mas potente, haciendo que el Rasengan triplique su tamaño y siga en aumento, por el hecho de que Ranma imprimió prácticamente toda su energía ahí era de un color azul muy oscuro.

Mientras al mismo tiempo con su energía sobrante cubría su cuerpo con una capa protectora.

Esto es porque el jefe dragón mientras Ranma fue girando hacia el zorro hizo un jutsu.

"**Katon: Hiryü no saigo no ökina böru no jutsu**" grito el jefe dragón mientras liberaba una bola de fuego del tamaño de un edificio gigante, esta bola de fuego era de color rojo vivo (Traducción: Estilo fuego: Técnica Gran bola final de fuego del dragón)

Esta gigantesca bola de fuego alcanzó a Ranma que con su capa protectora le disminuyo el daño, solo unas pequeñas quemaduras en los brazos y pocas en las piernas, el daño a él también se redujo mucho pues estaba girando, lo cual hizo que después de unos segundos un gigantesco tornado de fuego estuviera en dirección de el zorro demonio, y en el centro de ese tornado, estaba el Rasengan gigantesco de Ranma.

Al zorro de las nueve colas le dolerá mañana.

Y justo cuando el ataque impacto al zorro de las nueve colas un grito de Ranma resonó por toda la aldea oculta entra las hojas.

"**Ninja geijutsu: Gurëtotorunëdo saishü kaiten-fü oni ryü no jutsu" **y al momento que se dijo esto una gigantesca explosión se vio en Konoha ( Traducción: Arte ninja: Técnica Gran Tornado Giratorio Final de Viento de Dragón Endemoniado)

La explosión era similar a la producida por un Rasengan común pero al menos veinte veces más grande y con un tono azul más oscuro que el normal, además que la explosión estaba rodeada por llamas giratorias de miles de grados centígrados.

:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Mientras tanto un cierto Hokage rubio había logrado vencer al enmascarado que amenazó a su familia, pero no lo mató pues tenia que ir al pueblo por el zorro.

Cuando llego estuvo justo a tiempo para ver la gigantesca explosión que provoco Ranma, lo bueno es que el zorro estaba a las orillas de el pueblo y solo a lo mucho cinco edificios se vieron afectados por esto, pero los bosques de los alrededores tomaron la mayor parte del daño, daño que podría haber borrado del mapa la mitad de Konoha.

_Así que el alumno ha superado al maestro ¿eh?_ Pensó con ironía Minato.

Cuando la explosión termino Minato fue a donde estaba Ranma justo frente al humo que dejo la explosión.

" Creo que después de que ya lo has debilitado debería ser capaz de sellarlo fácilmente" hablo Minato.

"¿Cómo lo harás?" Responde Ranma.

" Usare… " lo interrumpió cierto artista marcial.

"Te prohíbo que uses el sello consumidor del dios muerte del que me hablaste" dijo decidido Ranma.

"Pero, no hay otro sello que pueda contener su poder en un recipiente" protesto Minato.

"¿Quién dijo que te dejaría hacer esto solo?" pregunta Ranma.

"Ranma, tu no… " se corto lo que iba a decir cuando el humo finalmente se disperso y se pudo ver al zorro mucho mas débil de lo que fue cuando lo invocaron en medio de Konoha.

Minato asintió, supo que discutir con Ranma y en un momento así sería malo así que preparo el sello y cuando el nueve colas se descuido…

Había sido sellado ya en dos recipientes, uno era Minato Namikaze Cuarto Hokage de Konoha, y el otro era Ranma Uchiha recién descubierto miembro del clan Uchiha. Respectivamente en Minato se sellaron cinco de las colas y en Ranma cuatro de ellas.

Notas de autor: bueno ganaron Ranma y Minato, por cierto, Minato uso otro tipo de sello así que ni Minato ni Ranma están muertos.


	10. Confesiones

Notas de autor: Bien el zorro fue derrotado y prácticamente la mitad de su poder esta en Ranma. Tengan miedo. No tengo ninguna de las series mencionadas aquí, solo soy un vago sin nada mejor que hacer.

Ranma Uchiha.

Desde el ataque de el zorro demonio han transcurrido ya una semana gracias a Ranma los daños en la aldea fueron mínimos y estaba reconstruida en su totalidad para ese momento.

También estaba el hecho de que prácticamente todos en la aldea lo trataban como un héroe o un salvador, al parecer una gran parte de los ninjas de Konoha le habían visto a el luchar contra el demonio y acabarlo con ayuda de Minato, muy pocos sabían que el zorro estaba dentro de él y el Hokage, donde quiera que iba le daban comida gratis, le agradecían y las chicas le pedían autógrafos y citas, lo cual hacia a Anko arder de celos, inclusive algunos creían que él debía ser el quinto Hokage.

Ranma al principio se sintió sorprendido luego alagado luego tímido y poco a poco empezó a molestarse.

Estaba de camino al edificio del Hokage cuando dos personas que luego reconoció como Anko y Kakashi le pidieron que los acompañara.

"¿De que se trata?" pregunta Ranma.

"Solo ven y cierra los ojos" responde Anko con una sonrisa.

Ranma lo hizo, principalmente por la sonrisa Anko y se dejo dirigir.

Lo siguiente que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue una gran multitud frente a él aplaudiendo y gritando, más de quinientas personas si eran, mmm no definitivamente eran al menos mil.

Cuando volteo a ver a su lado vio allí parados a su lado a Minato, a Jiraiya y al tercer Hokage, Anko y Kakashi estaban de pie más al fondo.

"Ciudadanos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas" habla Minato lo suficientemente fuerte para todos oírle "Estamos aquí para conmemorar a un valiente ninja sin el cual, muchos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí y eso me incluye"

Se podía ver que el ánimo en el público subía.

"El nombre de ese ninja es Ranma Uchiha, un ninja que aunque no hace mucho descubrió su patrimonio ha demostrado una gran lealtad hacia Konoha defendiéndola con su vida y aun así mantenerse con un corazón puro y eso es algo digno de reconocer y apreciar" Minato espero a que la multitud absorba un poco lo que dijo "Por eso hoy mismo Ranma Uchiha sin necesidad de un examen especial, ha sido promovido a jounin de la aldea de Konoha"

Había ciertas reacciones de sorpresa en la multitud pero la mayoría era puro júbilo.

"Esas son exactamente las características de los lideres que necesita este pueblo en especial en momentos como estos" agregó Minato.

Ranma estaba alagado si se podría decir pero fue más bien avergonzado en especial cuando alguien de la multitud hablo o bien en este caso grito.

"VIVA RANMA, GODAIME HOKAGE DE KONOHA" (Godaime: quinto) ante el grito de el desconocido la gente grito de alegría y empezó a aclamar.

"RANMA, RANMA, RANMA, RANMA, RANMA" aclamaba el pueblo a coro

Bien eso no era lo que Minato tenía planeado, solo quería reconocer al joven Uchiha pero termino con el pueblo nombrando a Ranma como el quinto Hokage.

Ranma simplemente estaba en shock, no sabia como había sucedido esto.

Anko y Kakashi no podían estar mas de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Ranma.

Jiraiya y Sarutobi también se sorprendieron pero no lo demostraron.

Después del evento en cuestión, Ranma se encontraba en la azotea de el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía, pensando, no solo lo acababan de promover a jounin sino que también tenia prácticamente una oferta para convertirse en Hokage, ya casi iba a empezar a oscurecer cuando una voz le saco de sus reflexiones.

"Ranma…" dijo suavemente Anko.

"¿Qué sucede Anko-chan?" pregunto Ranma volteando para verla.

Anko se sonrojo un poco, pero no tanto, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a su apodo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer? Ya sabes con la propuesta de Hokage" dice Anko.

"La verdad no lo se estaba pensando en eso" responde Ranma.

En este punto Anko esta sentada al lado de Ranma.

"Creo… tal vez deberías tomarlo Ranma, digo no son muchas las personas a las que se les ofrece ser Hokage" dice Anko.

"Tal vez pero quisiera pensarlo un poco, o esperar un tiempo y después aceptar, no lo se…" dice Ranma.

"¿Y que pasa en ese tiempo?, digo tienes a todas esas mujeres arrojándose a ti.." dice Anko un poco molesta.

"No lo se, y esas mujeres no importan…" dice Ranma inconsciente de la molestia de Anko.

"Oh, ¿Así que no te importaría todas esas chicas lanzándose a ti?, ¿Es eso?" dice Anko saltando conclusiones.

"No quise decir eso, yo…" Ranma fue interrumpido.

"No me lo digas, no quiero oírlo, pensé que ,,, olvídalo" y con eso Anko se levanto y se fue corriendo a su departamento.

"Anko, espera" grita Ranma parándose rápidamente y persiguiéndola.

Anko llego a su apartamento entro y cerro la puerta con llave.

"Anko, por favor ábreme" dice Ranma mientras toca.

"VETE" grita Anko desde el interior.

Ranma sabia por experiencias pasadas que no es bueno dejar que los malentendidos crezcan y también que cuando Anko esta decida no puedes hacer que cambie de opinión, así que tomando una decisión, puso el sello especial del jutsu del dios del trueno volador en un papel, luego lo deslizo por debajo de la puerta de Anko y apareció del otro lado de la puerta en un segundo.

"¿Cómo entraste?" pregunta Anko un tanto confusa.

Ranma decide ignorar esta pregunta "Anko por favor déjame explicar…" pero lo interrumpieron.

"NO, déjame en paz" y se echo a correr.

Ahora eso fue absurdo pues Ranma era el ninja más veloz del mundo.

Pero Ranma no midió su velocidad y cuando alcanzo a Anko ambos cayeron al suelo, Ranma sobre de ella en una posición comprometedora.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer un movimiento Ranma había tomado sus muñecas, presionándolas contra el suelo y así dejándola inmóvil.

"Suéltame" exigió Anko.

"No hasta que me escuches" respondió Ranma.

Entendiendo que seria inútil luchar contra el Anko se calmo " ¿Y bien? Que ibas a decir" pidió irritada.

"No me dejaste terminar, esas otras mujeres no me importan en lo absoluto por que…" Ranma reunió todo su valor absolutamente, incluso mas que el que uso al enfrentarse al nueve colas, pero se le ocurrió una manera por la que podría decirlo mas fácilmente " porque yo ya amo a una mujer".

Anko sintió que su mundo se destrozaba en mil pedazos, no podía ser, Ranma ya amaba a alguien mas, esto fue suficiente para hacer que empezara a llorar.

Ranma conservo su expresión pero por dentro se sentía mal por hacerla llorar, pero debía seguir con el acto.

"E-e-esta b-bien, solo me podrías decir ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es la mujer que amas?, solo dímelo y saldré de tu vida" dijo Anko entre sollozos.

"Ella es un chica hermosa, con ojos café claros, es una chunin excepcional, se podría decir que me enamore de ella a primera vista, tiene el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y su comida favorita es el dango…"

Anko a parte de triste estaba confusa parecía casi como si la estuviese describiendo a ella…

"Oh, dios…" susurro.

"Y su nombre es Anko, Anko Mitarashi" al fin confeso Ranma sonriéndole suavemente.

Aun así Anko continuo su llanto pero las causas eran completamente distintas, en estos momentos era la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Anko empezó a reír suavemente, pero pronto se volvieron carcajadas, cuando el sonido de su risa aumento Anko soltó sus manos del agarre de Ranma y lo abrazo por el cuello mientras seguía riendo, poco a poco Anko alejo sus caras para que pudieran verse a los ojos, entonces Anko en un momento de emoción, se lanzo hacia adelante sellando sus labios con los de Ranma en un profundo beso.

Ranma se resistió al principio pero después se dejo envolver en la pasión del beso, correspondiendo ampliamente, esto le encanto a Anko por lo que profundizo el beso, a lo que Ranma respondió gustoso.

Poco a poco la temperatura de sus cuerpos fue aumentando, conforme las lenguas empezaron a participar en esto ambos ya tenían un saludable color rojo que les cubría los rostros, no separaron su beso pues respiraban por la nariz, sus labios estaban MUY ocupados.

Poco tiempo después ambos estaban rodando por el suelo, su beso inquebrantable hasta el momento, sus piernas se entrelazaron y el calor de sus rostros se extendió poco a poco por sus cuerpos.

Cuando al fin se separaron jadeantes, les tomo un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aire.

"Yo, yo también te amo Ranma Uchiha, te amo con todo mi ser" dice Anko mientras aun seguían abrazados.

Ranma en respuesta la volvió a besar pero se aseguro de tomar una bocanada de aire antes de hacerlo.

Y a Anko le encanto esto.

Poco a poco se fueron parando, sin romper su contacto, cuando estuvieron de pie, el beso se rompió por unos dos segundos, pero pues ya ambos estaban calientes, no había nada que se pudiese hacer. Así que Anko salto hacia Ranma sellando sus bocas de nuevo y envolviendo sus piernas en su cintura.

Esto tomo a Ranma un poco por sorpresa pero se recupero en un instante, ya que correspondió al beso y sostuvo a Anko de su cintura para que no cayera, y la empezó a cargar hacia la habitación de Anko, esto fue sin su conocimiento.

Pero pronto ambos se dieron cuenta cuando de pronto se encontraban revolcándose en la cama de Anko, pero como ya se ha dicho antes ya estaban calientes no hay nada que hacer.

Así que mientras continuaban con sus besos y caricias poco a poco hicieron cosas de las que no tuvieron conciencia: Anko empezó a desabrochar la camisa china de Ranma, este no perdió tiempo y le quito a Anko su abrigo habitual. Tiempo después Anko terminó de quitarle la camisa a Ranma, mientras tanto Ranma había roto el beso y estaba mordisqueando el cuello de Anko, lo cual le arrancaba pequeños gemidos de la misma, todo esto mientras sus manos quitaban la minifalda naranja de Anko. Ella en respuesta a las mordidas de Ranma enterró sus uñas en su espalda y empezó a arañar inconscientemente, pero esa tarea pronto llego a ser de una sola mano, la otra estaba terminando de sacar los pantalones de Ranma.

En fin cuando un milagroso momento de lucidez golpeo a ambos estaban revueltos en las sabanas, Ranma solo usaba su bóxer Mientras que de la ropa de Anko en ella solo quedaba un sostén negro y unas bragas del mismo color.

"Ranma/Anko yo.." dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Anko, yo bueno,… ¿Tu quieres hacer esto?" pregunto suavemente Ranma.

"Yo… Ranma, te quiero, pero ¿tu si quieres?" fue su pregunta / respuesta.

"Yo también te quiero Anko… y.. Yo…" el resto de su respuesta que do en el aire, como Ranma se bajo lo ultimo que quedaba de su ropa, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

"Ranma…" Anko se impresiono (no por lo que piensan) y ella salto a besarlo.

Seria una noche MUY larga.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Al día siguiente Minato caminaba por las calles de Konoha, debía hablar de Ranma acerca del puesto de Hokage que los aldeanos le adjudicaron el día de ayer.

Al llegar a su apartamento, se dio cuanta que la puerta estaba abierta así que entró y después de comprobar todo el lugar llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba en su apartamento, y sin saber que mas hacer fue a preguntarle a Anko si sabia del paradero de Ranma.

Al llegar a su puerta vio que tampoco estaba bien cerrada, así que entro y comprobó las primeras habitaciones, era raro que Anko estuviese dormida a esta hora a menos que haya dormido muy tarde.

Así que entrando a la recamara de Anko vio algo que no esperaba observar o al menos no en un futuro cercano.

En la cama de Anko eran esta misma y Ranma entrelazados bajo las sabanas, milagrosamente las sabanas cubrían bien el cuerpo de Anko, ya que como llego a la conclusión rápida ambos estaban desnudos, esto era fácil de deducir ya que toda su ropa estaba regada por la habitación.

Curiosamente la 'feliz pareja' segundos después se empezaba a despertar al mismo tiempo, y lo primero que vieron fue al otro, lo cual les trajo los recuerdos de su noche juntos, además del hecho de que estaban desnudos.

No estaban avergonzados, de hecho, se sentían bien, esto claro hasta que oyeron una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos.

"Valla, veo que se llevan bastante bien, si desarrollaron esa clase de compañerismo estoy seguro de que si les envió en una misión la cumplirán sin problemas" dijo divertido el Hokage

La feliz pareja balbuceo incoherencias un rato antes de rendirse.

Notas de Autor: Bueno ahí va otro capitulo disculpen si fue un poco indebido para algunas personas pero por eso no escribí más detalles. Por cierto dejen sus comentarios no es tan difícil.


	11. Cambios

Notas de autor: Hare varias aclaraciones antes de comenzar este capitulo, número uno si se preguntan porque estoy escribiendo tan seguido el motivo es simple acabo de salir de un cirugía y estoy en recuperación así que no es como si pudiera hacer mas de todos modos. Número dos este capitulo será básicamente las descripciones de como cambia Ranma a partir de cuando lo sorprendieron en la cama con Anko, y de sus técnicas nuevas que ha diseñado. No tengo ninguna de las series expuestas aquí, solo hago esto por diversión y pasatiempo.

Ranma Uchiha.

Desde el incidente en que Minato había encontrado a Ranma en la cama con Anko había pasado un mes, eso seria un total que ha estado fuera de Nerima durante dos meses y dos semanas.

En apariencia Ranma había cambiado, si alguien viera a Ranma ahora vería algo muy diferente a lo que fue cuando llego a Konoha, ahora Ranma utilizaba una camisa china como las que siempre usa, pero esta de color negro y de manga larga, la cual no remanga como lo hacia antes, sobre su camisa negra usaba un chaleco de jounin de Konoha, pero a diferencia de los otros el tono de verde de su chaleco era mucho mas oscuro, sus pantalones de kung fu también se habían ido dando paso a unos pantalones pesqueros que le llegaban a la mitad de las espinillas de color negro, ahora usaba sandalias como todos en la aldea, y la parte de las espinillas que quedaba descubierta por su pantalón estaba cubierta de unas vendas blancas, también había dejado de trenzarse el cabello y lo dejo en una cola de caballo pues Anko lo veía mas guapo así.

Físicamente también había cambios aunque menos notables por ejemplo esta el hecho de que es cinco centímetros mas alto ahora, y que sus músculos están mas marcados y definidos.

En cuanto a habilidad también había cambios, Ranma es al menos diez, no, quince veces más veloz que cuando llego a la aldea y su fuerza casi se había triplicado, además esta el hecho de que su maldición había sido sellada y no se convertía más en mujer.

Con sus técnicas también había varios cambios.

Para empezar, en algún momento de ese mes habían descubierto que Ranma tenia una afinidad personal magnifica con el elemento hielo, esto sorprendió mucho a Minato pues Ranma ya tenia afinidad con el elemento fuego gracias a su sangre de Uchiha, y el elemento fuego y el elemento hielo son casi opuestos, esto daba a Ranma una fortaleza en puntos opuestos lo que lo hacia un rival muy peligroso.

Y su afinidad con los elementos fuego y hielo conllevo a muchas cosas.

Primero que nada ahora Ranma podía liberar el Hiryuu Shoten Ha sin tener que hacer la espiral o tener que usar la energía de un oponente. Esto se dio ya que usando el calor de su elemento fuego y el frio del elemento hielo a su alrededor en una espiral, principio que perfecciono gracias al Rasengan, solo bastaba que Ranma alzara su puño y podía crear un tornado de la nada.

La segunda consecuencia fue que también podía liberar el Hiryuu Hyou Toppa en cualquier circunstancia y no solo en unas especificas, esto fue mas fácil de lo que Ranma pensó pues, solo creo una rotación en su puño como el Rasengan pero en esa rotación instalo su energía fría al centro y la caliente a los lados de modo que al dar un golpe horizontalmente liberaría un poderoso tornado de hielo que fue capaz de matar incluso al Dios Fénix Azafrán.

Pero su afinidad con los elementos no cambio todo, otras cosas las cambio el mismo.

Había desarrollado una forma de almacenar más energía en un solo Rasengan sin aumentar mucho su tamaño de modo que causaría al menos el doble de daño.

En cuanto al jutsu dios del trueno volador Ranma averiguo el modo de tener la capacidad de como aparecer en un radio de doce metros de uno de los sellos para hacer esa técnica, de modo que si pone el sello en un oponente le daría mayor capacidad de alcance, dándole el poder de molerlo a golpes antes de que siquiera supo que lo golpeo.

También cuando Minato le enseño a hacer muros espacio-tiempo, Ranma logro aplicarlos a su misma persona de modo que si alguien lo golpeara seria como golpear el aire, Minato pensó que tal vez eso fue lo que hizo Tobi cuando se enfrento a el durante la invasión del nueve colas.

En cuanto a su Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken, logro prácticamente alcanzar la velocidad del sonido pero aun le faltaba sin embargo era suficiente para repartir mil quinientos golpes por segundo.

También logro combinar técnicas nuevas con las antiguas.

Hizo una mezcla de su Moko Takabisha y el Rasengan que fue denominada ' Moko Rasen Takabisha ' o en español Gran bola giratoria del tigre. Esto creo una técnica en la que se lanza el Rasengan como un Moko Takabisha, pero sin perder su forma esférica y rotatoria, dando un poder que solo seria alcanzado combinando tres Rasengans y tres Moko Takabisha.

También diseño el 'Hiryuu Rasen Ha ', esto crea un tornado como siempre pero al momento de alzar el puño para liberarlo, se tiene que abrir la mano y crear un Rasengan girando en la misma dirección que el tornado, de modo que el usuario no entre en el sino que básicamente lo cargue, la rotación del tornado el estar ampliada con la del Rasengan causa casi el doble de daño de lo usual y cuando va perdiendo potencia, la victima cae en espiral directamente al Rasengan y liberando una hermosa explosión equivalente a tres Rasengans ya que la rotación del tornado también alimentó recíprocamente la rotación del Rasengan haciéndolo mas potente. Esta técnica puede duplicar su poder si agrega su habilidad con el elemento fuego y en lugar de encerrarlo en un simple tornado súper potente, se encierra en un tornado súper potente en llamas.

También Ranma descubrió una habilidad nueva, no es ofensiva pero podría ser útil, y eso seria que al poner un dedo en la tierra puede sentir a todas las personas y ó seres vivos de la zona, no importa que bien escondidos sean o si usan una ilusión.

Además había aprendido a darle un uso mas versátil a su sharingan y lo sabia utilizar mucho mejor, prácticamente lo usaba mejor que Kakashi que ya la había tenido por un tiempo, no solo lo usaba mejor, era mucho realmente superior en cuanto a su uso, lo cual sorprendió incluso a miembros del mismo clan Uchiha ya que no se había visto tal habilidad con el sharingan desde Madara.

Y tomando el hecho de que muy poco tiempo después Minato supo que Ranma sabia una técnica que lo hacia invisible y no podía ser encontrado de ninguna manera, ya que ni siquiera los miembros del clan Hyuga fueron capaces de hallarlo, cuando se supone todo el tiempo estuvo parado frente a ellos pero invisible. Minato le considero el guerrero y ninja perfecto.

Podía moverse mucho mas rápido que el, dominó su dios del trueno volador lo que lo hacia mas veloz, pero su fuerza era al menos quince veces mejor que la de Tsunade, tenia una gran capacidad de curación aparte de la curación del chakra del zorro de las nueve colas que haría que cualquier herida desaparezca al instante, era un maestro en el uso del sharingan, lo había superado con su propia técnica el Rasengan y ya invento dos magnificas y poderosas variaciones del mismo, tenia grandes afinidades con elementos opuestos dándole una capacidad de alcance contra enemigos muy superior a la normal, era capaz de invocar al gran jefe dragón, podía crear tornados de la nada, en batalla era intangible simplemente es como si estuviera echo de aire así que no podías tocarlo, no podías atacarlo con ninjutsu ni taijutsu y el genjutsu no es una opción con su sharingan, además de que poseía la mitad del chakra del zorro de las nueve colas y maneja a la perfección el multiclones de sombras además de que puede hacerse completa y absolutamente invisible.

En resumen el ninja perfecto.

Sin embargo no quería decir que fuese el único en cambiar.

Anko también cambio.

En cuanto a su apariencia, ya no llevaba el indecente traje de mallas de antes ahora usaba un chaleco de jounin que a pesar de ser grueso y ser destinado a la protección no hacia nada para ocultar sus atractivos, también llevaba unos pantalones similares a los de Ranma y del mismo color pero mas apretados y femeninos, se había deshecho de su abrigo habitual.

También había dejado de ser un chunin y avanzo a jounin.

Esto se debió a que el Hokage cumplió su palabra de enviarla a misiones con Ranma, pero lo que no sabia eran que las misiones eran de rango S ya que no querían molestar al futuro Hokage con cosas menores, así que Ranma y Anko resolvieron juntos catorce misiones rango S en ese mes, alrededor de la misión once promovieron a Anko a jounin, sin embargo Ranma en total tenia veintitrés misiones completas en todo su historial, todas y cada una de rango S.

En ese tiempo Ranma había aprendido a perder la mayor parte de remordimiento al matar pero aun quedaba un poco de culpa, aun así había aprendido a matar, de modo que si alguien lo atacara con intenciones de matarlo (Ryoga) sufriría exactamente lo que estaba buscando, muerte.

También la relación de Ranma y Anko se hizo mas intima y fuerte a tal punto que gracias al Hokage ahora ya no vivían en unos apartamentos sino en una casa particular, y dormían juntos todas las noches, bueno quizá dormir no sea la palabra que estoy buscando, ya que de siete días que tiene una semana ellos hacían el amor seis de esas noches, la ultima no ya que estaban muy agotados por misiones o por falta de sueño de las otras noches ya que no se dormían desde que empezaban (10:00 PM) hasta que ya no podían mas (5:00 AM) lo cual traía algunas quejas de los vecinos que en la madrugada oían ligeros golpes como muebles tirándose, y alguno que otro gemido.

Bien nos desviamos un poco, en cuanto a habilidades Anko había logrado hacer que Kakashi le enseñara a hacer el Chidori y el Raikiri, básicamente eso es lo que estaba haciendo mientras Ranma aprendía las tres técnicas.

Eso conllevo a un gran aumento de velocidad y uno ligero de fuerza, también a un mejor control de energía.

Mientras tanto Minato se preocupaba un poco, Ranma había anunciado que se iría de Konoha a su antiguo hogar a aclarar algunas cosas, al parecer Anko también se iba con el y anunciaron que se irían por al menos una semana, Minato decidió acompañarlos para ayudar a explicar la situación a la gente en la casa Tendo, lo cual agradecieron Ranma y Anko.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"¿Seguro que quieres acompañarnos?, podemos manejarlo" dice Ranma mientras se dirigían a las puertas de Konoha.

"No te preocupes, el tercer Hokage y yo hemos acordado que me suplantará durante mi ausencia, por cierto Ranma sé que tu cumpleaños es casi dentro de dos semanas pero aun así adelantare mi regalo, toma" dice Minato entregándole un paquete envuelto a Ranma.

Anko observa con interés mientras Ranma lo abre.

Era una prenda y cuando Ranma la saca de su caja se sorprende bastante.

Ahí era un abrigo exactamente igual al de Minato, mismas llamas rojas en la parte de abajo, mismo color blanco, con magas cortas, pero con una pequeña diferencia, en la espalda en lugar de tener grabado 'Yondaime Hokage' (Cuarto Hokage) tenia grabado 'Godaime Hokage' (Quinto Hokage). Ranma se quedo sin habla y lo único que hizo fue ponérselo con una sonrisa agradecida.

Al salir de Konoha, los cuatro guardias de la puerta miraban como Ranma y Minato vestían casi completamente igual, y notaron las inscripciones en las espaldas, de inmediato se irguieron con gran devoción y respeto.

Cuando Minato, Ranma y Anko se alejaron por fin hablaron.

"Ahí van, los poderosos Cuarto y Quinto Hokage de Konoha" dijo uno.

Los otros no podían más que asentir completamente de acuerdo.

Notas de autor: quiero aclarar que Ranma aun (oficialmente) no es Hokage, y también que en esta historia Kushina no tendrá una participación importante, solo tomaremos a su marido, y Naruto… vamos es un recién nacido. No se olviden de comentar por favor.


	12. El regreso

Notas de autor: Solo quiero que sepan que nada ha cambiado en Nerima, Akane, Shampo, Ukyo y Kodachi siguen enamoradas de Ranma y Ryoga, Kuno, y Mousse lo siguen odiando, en esta historia en algún momento en que Ranma se fue a su viaje de entrenamiento Ryoga se quedo a vivir con los Tendo e ir a Furinkan, hago esto para que no tengamos que esperar la masacre… ejem la pelea entre Ranma y Ryoga, así que esto no será Akane/Ryoga es mas lo mas probable es que Ryoga muera (a manos de Ranma).

Ranma Uchiha.

El viaje hacia Nerima fue mas largo de lo previsto, duro poco mas de dos días, pero al final, aproximadamente poco después de medio día, empezaban a entrar al barrio de Nerima.

Y de inmediato los tres se percataron de que algo andaba mal.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Dos días antes.

Era una mañana tranquila en el dojo Tendo, desde que Ranma se había ido los rivales se habían vuelto un poco más nerviosos siempre con la guardia alta por si Ranma volvía ya que todos querían enfrentarse a él primero.

Todos estaban desayunando en silencio.

"Ranma ha estado fuera durante ya dos meses y medio" comento inocentemente Kasumi.

"Ese pervertido" dice Akane aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupada por el.

Nabiki solamente pensaba como hacer dinero con la situación de Ranma.

"Ese muchacho ingrato, como es que se fue y abandono a su prometida de ese modo, ¿Por qué tuve un hijo tan deshonroso?" fue el discurso estúpido de el baka número uno.

"Whaa, si Ranma no regresa las escuelas nunca se unirán" se lamento el baka número dos.

"RANMA, como podrías abandonar a Akane de ese modo" el discurso habitual de Ryoga tipo Ranma tiene la culpa de todo, Akane es un ángel que no hace nada malo y solo trae paz al mundo.

"Mi hijo no haría tal cosa" fue el comentario de Nodoka.

"Creo que no debería de tardar mucho en volver, después de todo en unos días es su cumpleaños" hablo Kasumi otra vez.

Cualquier respuesta o comentario se cortó cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del dojo, eso significaba que había un retador.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia el dojo por razones distintas, Genma y Soun (también conocidos como el dúo baka) fueron para observar al retador, Akane fue porque lo mas probable es que la pongan a luchar en ausencia de Ranma, Ryoga fue pues nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a Akane aunque tenía a Akari, Nabiki fue por ver como sacar provecho de esto, y Kasumi fue por inocente curiosidad.

Al llegar todos vieron a un hombre con una mascara naranja y una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

"Hola, estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Ranma ¿Él vive aquí?" pregunto el desconocido.

"¿No estas aquí para un desafío?" pregunto Soun.

"No, el motivo de mi visita es asesinar a Ranma ¿Algún problema?" dijo mientras sacaba una kunai del doble del tamaño de una kunai usual.

Todos se sorprendieron y se asustaron, si, los rivales de Ranma siempre decían que lo matarían, pero ninguno lo amenazó directamente con un cuchillo gigante.

"Mmm, ya veo así que aun no esta aquí, debe llegar muy pronto" así el extraño se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto y sacó una sopa instantánea de ninguna parte y empezó a comer.

"Creo que tenemos otro invitado" dice Kasumi después de unos minutos.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Aun con esa sensación de que algo andaba mal Ranma, Minato y Anko se dirigieron hacia el dojo Tendo, y al llegar tocaron por educación.

Como siempre fue el ángel… ejem Kasumi quien abrió la puerta "Oh dios" dijo Kasumi después de ver a Ranma e invitados, a pesar de los cambios físicos y de ropa que tuvo Ranma, Kasumi aun fue capaz de reconocerlo.

Después de hacer pasar a sus invitados y reunir a todos para la noticia de el regreso de Ranma (de algún modo [Nabiki] los Kunos, las amazonas y Ukyo se enteraron de el regreso de Ranma) así que todo el grupo de Nerima estaba reunido en el dojo, frente a Ranma que estaba sentado con Minato a su izquierda y con Anko a su derecha.

"Ranma por cierto, hay un invitado nuevo que te estaba buscando" dice la siempre amable Kasumi.

"¿Tal vez sea el motivo de aquel presentimiento?" preguntó Minato.

"Quizás…" susurró Ranma en respuesta.

Antes de que otra cosa sea dicha, el lugar donde estaba Ranma estaba vacío exceptuando varios cuchillos incrustados donde debería ser Ranma.

"Así que ya estas aquí" dice Tobi entrando al dojo.

"TU" grito Minato al verlo " eres uno de esos desgraciados que planeo la invasión a la aldea" dijo con rencor.

"Me siento halagado de que el Cuarto Hokage me recuerde, aun me duelen algunas marcas que me dejo el encuentro contigo, además ya deberías saber que mi ataque se frustro gracias a ti y a Ranma" contesto Tobi.

¿Qué aldea?, ¿Qué ataque?, ¿Cuál pelea? Fueron algunas de las preguntas de la multitud de Nerima reunida las cuales fueron felizmente ignoradas por las personas a las que iban dirigidas.

Ranma no se hizo esperar y dejo liberar una parte de su energía, lo cual dejo anonadados a la abuela y Happosai, después tomó una kunai espacio-tiempo y se metió en una posición lista mientras se colocaba frente a Anko para evitar cualquier ataque hacia ella.

"Oh que tierno, la quieres proteger, pero esto no es con ella así que eso no te servirá… valla de que me eh perdido ¿Ya te nombraron el quinto Hokage, Ranma?" dijo Tobi al fin notando la inscripción en la espalda del abrigo de Ranma.

"Eso no te importa, de todos modos" dijo Minato ya en una posición lista con sus kunai espacio tiempo en ambas manos.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa mi primito? Um claro tal vez el hecho de que trató de matarlo, nah da lo mismo, Hokage o no, vamos a pelear." contestó Tobi.

De forma inhumanamente rápida Ranma y Tobi se lanzaron hacia adelante chocando al mismo tiempo los cuchillos en sus manos.

Ranma sabía por el relato de Minato de su pelea con Tobi que tenia que ser más rápido que nunca si quería poder derrotarlo.

Ranma tiro un puñetazo a quemarropa con una velocidad que casi iguala al sonido, pero solo logro golpear el aire aunque Tobi no había esquivado.

Él estaba tratando de averiguar una estrategia para derrotarlo cuando Tobi también le golpeó atravesándole el pecho, pero esto gracias a la técnica de los muros espacio-tiempo aplicada en su propio cuerpo por lo que Tobi solo sintió aire.

Cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Ranma saltó en el aire y soltó varias bombas de fuego de su boca, que no hicieron ningún daño a Tobi pero crearon una cortina espesa de humo, la cual aprovecho para crear dos multiclones de sombras y después entró en la Umi-senken haciéndose completamente invisible, el clon número uno tomo dos kunai en ambas manos y se lanzó a Tobi atacándolo aunque solo cortara el aire pero en un descuido el clon uno fue tomado de un brazo y recibió muchos golpes, pero sin saberlo Tobi ya tenia el sello especial del dios del trueno volador en una manga de su brazo, el clon uno cumplió con su objetivo.

El clon dos, después de que el clon número uno fue destruido, empezó a preparar en un brazo un Hiryuu Shoten Ha, mientras que con el otro atacaba a Tobi usando su velocidad para hacerle creer que usaba los dos brazos.

Mientras tanto el aun invisible Ranma original ya tenia listo un Rasengan del doble del tamaño del normal pero con cinco veces el poder normal, y solo esperaba a que Tobi se materializara, podía ver el momento correcto ya que tenía activado su sharingan.

Y de repente Tobi se materializo para poder acabar con el clon dos.

Pero en ese instante el Ranma original apareció en frente de Tobi con su Rasengan listo, y el clon dos libero el Hiryuu Shoten Ha mientras desaparecía en una cortina delgada de humo, enviando a Tobi a volar.

El Ranma restante y original se situó en el centro del Hiryuu Shoten Ha y puso en su centro al Rasengan, combinando ambas técnicas formó su Hiryuu Rasen Ha, al cual añadió fuego y el tornado de fuego arrastró brutalmente a Tobi hasta el Rasengan y cuando lo tocó creo una inmensa explosión esférica en el aire mientras Ranma gritó:

"**Hiryuu Rasen Ha**"

Cuando la explosión se disipó una forma en una túnica negra con nubes rojas (o lo que queda de ella) fue cayendo al suelo pero antes de tocarlo… desapareció.

"Escapo de nuevo" dijo Minato.

"Por lo menos con el daño que le hice tardara un tiempo en volver a molestar" dijo Ranma.

(Notita de autor: toda esa pelea se llevo a cabo en el patio del dojo Tendo.)

"Bien todo el mundo, creo que todos tienen preguntas las cuales responderé en la cena" dijo al fin Ranma.

Al llegar la hora de la cena Minato, Ranma y Anko estaban sentados de un lado y Akane, Soun, Genma, Happosai, la abuela, Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampo, Ukyo, Konatsu, Mousse, Kuno y Kodachi de otro lado.

"Bien, ahora solo pueden hacer una pregunta a la vez así que levante la mano quien quiera preguntar" dijo Ranma.

La abuela fue la primero en levantarla y hablo "Muy bien yerno dime, ¿Desde cuando tienes esa inmensa cantidad de poder? Antes de que te fueras era mucho menor, hace unas horas expulsaste un poder incluso mayor al de Azafrán, y aun así pude ver que estabas ocultando mas de tres cuartos de tu poder" termino de hablar la abuela y espero una respuesta.

"Pues eso seria a lo largo de mi viaje de entrenamiento, que fui desarrollando más poder" contesto Ranma.

La abuela no estaba muy convencida pero antes de que hiciera algo Ukyo alzo la mano y preguntó " Ran-chan ¿Quiénes son las personas que están a tu lado?" todos los demás observaban con interés a la respuesta de esta pregunta.

Minato se adelanto a la respuesta de Ranma y contesto una parte de esa pregunta "Me llamo Minato Namikaze soy cuarto Hokage de Konoha, también soy amigo y maestro de Ranma"

"¿Y ella?" empujo Ukyo por una respuesta.

Ranma contesto esta vez "Oh ella es Anko-chan, mi novia y futura esposa" contesto simplemente Ranma queriendo llegar al punto más difícil de una vez.

Las primeras reacciones fueron:

Kasumi se mostraba muy asombrada pero también en el fondo con gran preocupación por la reacción de Akane.

Nabiki no podía creerlo, era en verdad Ranma en frente o un impostor, dos cosas le llevaron a pensar eso, uno que Ranma en asuntos como el amor siempre había sido tan denso como Kuno y no admitiría eso fácilmente, en parte por los problemas que conllevaría y en parte por no estar completamente seguro, pero Ranma lo dijo completamente seguro de si mismo y eso la hizo dudar mas, la segunda razón el porqué, al menos antes de su viaje de entrenamiento Ranma mostraba una devoción absoluta a Akane, a pesar de todos los golpes e insultos de su hermana, Ranma seguía ahí, y ahora esa chica extraña había logrado en poco más de dos meses algo que, ninguna de las cuatro prometidas de Ranma hizo en dos años, enamorarlo.

Mousse guardaba su compostura pero estaba muy feliz, Shampo al fin seria libre.

La abuela no lo tomo muy bien, pero no lo mostro, en cambio empezó a analizar a Anko.

Kuno era feliz, su diosa de la trenza y Akane al fin eran todas para el.

Todas las prometidas por igual era muy enojadas, pero tres de ellas dirigían su enojo a la chica y la sobrante lo dirigía a Ranma.

Happosai no tenia ninguna expresión, se había quedado dormido.

El dúo de torpes reacciono igual al principio, con confusión, después variaron, Genma se enfado y Soun comenzó a llorar.

Nodoka se debatía entre feliz y decepcionada, no era varonil no cumplir el compromiso con los Tendo, pero si era varonil tener a una chica tan bella como la que tenía enfrente.

Konatsu por primera vez noto los protectores ninja en las frentes de los que estaban frente a ella y se quedo sin aire, después recordó las inscripciones de Cuarto y Quinto Hokage que vio en as espaldas de ambos y Konatsu empezó a temblar y sudar mientras sus ojos se abrían del tamaño de platos.

Y después llegaron las palabras.

"Oh" fue todo lo que dijo Kasumi.

Aunque Nabiki se preocupaba por los sentimientos de Akane por ser su familia hasta cierto punto también se preocupaba por la felicidad de Ranma, pero sobre todo por el dinero, así que empezó a reflexionar como hacer dinero.

"Saotome, al fin decidiste liberar a mi preciosa Shampo" exclamo alegremente Mousse.

"Yerno, ya deberías saber que te tienes que casar con Shampo, es la ley, además de que con todo ese poder que has desarrollado definitivamente te llevaremos a la tribu con más razón" fueron las palabras ensayadas de la abuela.

"Saotome, hechicero al fin has dejado en libertad a mis dos amores, quizás te perdone la vida" fue la respuesta del mundo imaginario donde vive Kuno.

"AIRÉN, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Qué le hiciste a airén?" preguntó Shampo dirigiendo la ultima pregunta a Anko.

"Si Ran-chan ¿como que ella?, yo soy tu prometida linda" dice Ukyo molesta.

"Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh ohohohoh, Ranma-sama ¿Qué es lo que esa campesina te ha hecho para alejarte de mi?" fue la respuesta desquiciada de Kodachi.

"RANMA, ERES UN PERVERTIDO DESGRACIADO" grito Akane furiosa, pero por dentro estaba destrozada y deprimida, siempre pensó que Ranma la amaba a ella, pero ella aun no estaba lista y por eso lo golpeaba e insultaba _¿Por qué no me esperaste? _Pensó.

"Muchacho, ¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar el compromiso con Akane? Deja a esa mujer y cumple tu obligación casándote con Akane ahora mismo" fue la respuesta ya esperada de el hombre panda.

"Whaa, Saotome ¿Por qué su hijo esta engañando a mi niña?" fue lo que dijo el hombre cascada.

"Ranma, aunque sea varonil tener a esa chica, no es de un hombre entre los hombres, deshonrar un compromiso, así que te prohíbo que la veas mas, aléjate de ella" dice Nodoka acariciando su Katana.

Se preguntaran que paso con Ryoga, pues bien mientras los demás hablaban él fue acumulando su depresión para enseñarle un lección a Ranma, para cuando Nodoka acabo de hablar Ryoga ya estaba listo y lanzo una parte de su depresión a Ranma con su Shi shi Hokodan, Ranma por su puesto lo vio venir desde que empezó a acumular energía negativa. Así que cuando Ryoga lanzo la explosión solamente atravesó a Ranma como si fuera echo de aire, pero no le hizo ningún daño por otra parte el estanque koi de los Tendo explotó un poco por el ataque.

Todos miraban con los ojos de tamaño de platos como el ataque atravesó a Ranma sin hacerle daño.

Ranma tranquilamente se paró y se dirigió a Ryoga alzándolo de la camisa y arrojándolo al patio, todos vieron la escena en cámara lenta: Después de arrojar a Ryoga Ranma creó un Rasengan del doble de tamaño en su mano derecha, Ryoga apenas había podido ponerse de pie, Ranma se abalanzó intencionalmente lento para que todos lo vieran, hacia Ryoga y chocó la palma con la esfera de energía giratoria en Ryoga con un grito de:

"**Rasengan"**

Hubo una gran explosión, cuando esta se disipó todos menos Minato y Anko miraban con terror, shock, incredulidad y miedo como después del ataque de Ranma, lo único que quedó de Ryoga fue poco mas de un gran charco de sangre y pequeños pedazos de carne por aquí y allá.

Ryoga Hibiki había sido asesinado por Ranma.

Cuando Ranma volvió y vio sus expresiones, sonrió salvajemente y dijo "Si alguien más quiere acompañar al muchacho cerdo solo díganlo" al parecer un poco de la sed de sangre de Anko se le había pegado.

Todos decidieron callar, ninguno de ellos quería ver a Ryoga en un momento pronto, no si eso significaba acompañarlo.

"Ahora responderé a sus preguntas anteriores y dudas" dijo Ranma "Primero que nada no me casare ni con Akane Shampo o Ukyo, y Kodachi no te engañes… YO TE DETESTO" y con eso Ranma agarro la mano de Kodachi rápidamente salió al patio y la arrojo en el aire con una gran fuerza, cabe decir que Kodachi estaría en Kyoto en unos minutos.

"Ranma es el honor del clan Saotome, debes casarte en este instante para restaurarlo" dijo Genma.

"A eso iba precisamente, mi nombre no es Ranma Saotome, me llamo Ranma Uchiha, antes de que digan algo, gracias a Minato aquí presente hace dos meses y medio atrás me entere que no pertenezco al clan Saotome y que ni Genma ni Nodoka son mis padres, ni siquiera se si en verdad exista un Ranma Saotome, así que todos los acuerdos como el Saotome-Tendo, y el de la familia de Ukyo no me aplican a mi sino a quien los creo, Genma Saotome" explico Ranma.

"Muchacho como te atreves a abandonar a tu padre así… "pero su discurso se corto cuando la temperatura del aire bajo mas de veinte grados y Ranma hablo con voz fría.

"Yo no soy tu hijo, no has notado ni siquiera tengo parentesco contigo o con Nodoka, solo fui un niño que maltrataste por diez años, sin tener ninguna relación entre si" dijo Ranma.

"P-p-pe-pero R-ran-chan, tu y yo nos amamos por que no seguir comprometidos cuando me quieres…" dijo Ukyo mientras su mundo se caía a pedazos.

"No entiendes Ukyo, yo te quise siempre pero solo como una amiga y nada mas pero siempre sacabas ventaja de eso, pues ahora no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi" respondió Ranma fríamente.

En este punto Ukyo no resistió mas y se puso a llorar en el suelo pero no perdió ni una palabra de la conversación, ya que planeaba enamorar a Ranma a cualquier costo a pesar de ya no estar comprometida con el.

"Ahora" dijo Ranma refiriéndose a su ex madre "señora Nodoka lo siento, pero tampoco el seppuku es valido al no ser su hijo" dijo Ranma subiendo un poco la temperatura en su voz.

Nodoka lloraba, si Ranma no es su hijo tampoco hay nietos pero…" ¿Esta bien Ranma, pero por favor me puedes llamar tía?"

"No hay problema tía" Luego se dirigió a Nabiki "todas la deudas están a nombre de Ranma Saotome por lo que quedan canceladas"

Nabiki se sorprendió y se molesto un poco pero después sonrió un poco "Muy astuto Uchiha"

"Aprendes rápido" dijo Ranma sonriendo "Ahora Genma, ningún contrato que hallas echo se aplica a mi caso por lo que tendrás que arreglarlo todo, señor Soun no puede haber unión de escuelas si ni siquiera hay un heredero al estilo Saotome" dijo Ranma viendo como Soun comienza a llorar.

Akane había tenido suficiente y arrojo un balde de agua fría a Ranma, momentos después hubo varios jadeos de sorpresa en la sala al ver que Ranma no cambio a mujer.

"TE CURASTE" gritaron todos los malditos de Jusenkyo excepto el difunto Ryoga.

"MUCHACHO, vas a darme esa cura" Genma

"Saotome dame esa cura para que pueda estar con Shampo" Mousse.

"Airén, ¿podrías dar un poco de cura a su esposa?" Shampo.

Todos y cualquier comentario más fue interrumpido por Konatsu gritando.

"NO PUEDE SER, ustedes tres, …¿vienen de la aldea oculta entre las hojas?" pregunto vacilante.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?" pregunto Anko.

"De el pequeño pueblo Kunoichi del que vengó hay historias sobre de donde surgió nuestra pequeña aldea, al parecer surgió de una de las grandes Aldeas ninja de el mundo, y una de esas aldeas es Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas, los reconocí por los protectores en la cabeza, tienen la insignia de Konoha" explicó Konatsu.

"Así es, acabamos de venir de allí, por cierto al parecer nací ahí pero de algún modo termine con Genma" dice Ranma.

"Entonces, entonces, la..las insignias en sus espaldas de Cuarto y Quinto Hokage son autenticas y eso quiere decir… ¿Qué frente a mi tengo a dos de las cinco poderosas sombras del fuego y no me di cuenta?" pregunto Konatsu temblando (Hokage significa sombra del fuego)

Minato asintió antes de que Ranma pudiera negarlo y se rio entre dientes del como Konatsu en unos segundos estaba arrodillado frente a Ranma.

"Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdóneme Hokage-sama por los problemas que le haya causado en el pasado prometo no volver a cometerlos si me perdona la vida, tenga misericordia" suplicó Konatsu a los pies de Ranma.

Todos, hasta Minato miro confundido en esto.

La abuela alzó la mano por segunda vez en el día "Yo tengo una pregunta yerno ¿Qué es un Hokage? En todos mis años nunca escuche un termino igual"

Fue Minato quien contesto, mientras absolutamente todos prestaban atención "Hokage, la sombra del fuego es un termino por el cual son llamados los lideres de la aldea de Konoha, el Hokage es el máximo líder de la aldea, controlando el poder económico, político y militar, en toda la historia de la aldea oculta entre las hojas solo ha habido cinco Hokages, esto se debe a que para ser nombrado tienes que ser el mas fuerte de el pueblo a parte de todo un genio en cuanto a lucha y también en otros ámbitos, sin embargo aunque hay tres Hokages vivos, el tercero, el quinto que es Ranma y yo el Cuarto no significa que el poder se divida entre tres, cada Hokage tiene poder absoluto sobre la aldea, Ranma acaba de ser elegido Hokage no hace mucho tiempo"

La abuela estaba muy sorprendida y feliz, si conseguía casar a Ranma y Shampo también conseguiría una aldea como aliado, uno poderoso pues de lo que había oído hablar de esa aldea un guerrero avanzado de ahí podía acabar con la mitad de las amazonas antes de empezar a sudar.

"Yerno si sabes que esto solo trae beneficios si te casas con Shampo unificarías a las amazonas y Konoha"

"¿Por quien me tomas? No fui elegido como Hokage por nada, y si sigues insistiendo en el cumplimiento de esas leyes antiguas, al menos en mi persona" tomo una respiración resignándose a aceptar ser llamado Hokage "me temo que tendré que declararle la guerra a las amazonas, claro que mi ejercito es mucho mas grande e infinitamente mejor entrenado y me tomaría un máximo de dos días en acabar con su pueblo…." Ranma dejo su frase en el aire para que la abuela lo reflexionara mejor.

Todos en la sala se quedaron boquiabiertos no solo Ranma hace poco mató a Ryoga sino que estaba dispuesto a exterminar a las amazonas también.

Pero la abuela no tomó esta amenaza demasiado bien.

"Estas peleando con mas de tres mil años de historia amazona…" pero fue interrumpida por Anko.

"Y ustedes se están enfrentando a tres de las cinco sombras del fuego, y con un ejercito infinitamente mas poderoso y bien formado que cualquier amazona, sin contar aliados, también nuestra armada es mucho mayor" respondió con suficiencia.

Esto fue la gota que regó el vaso y la abuela exploto en un ataque de ira.

"Muy bien Ranma si eso quieres guerra tendrás, Mousse, Shampo, vengan, regresamos a la aldea hoy mismo" y con eso la abuela se fue saltando en su bastón.

Cualquier queja de Shampo ó Mousse fue silenciada por la mirada que les envió la abuela, y de ese modo las tres amazonas se fueron de la casa Tendo de regreso a China.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera Minato se dirigió a Anko.

"Anko, ¿puedes enviar un mensaje a la aldea por favor?" ante su asentimiento Minato continuo "Diles que alisten unos cuantos batallones y los preparen para movilizarse mas o menos dentro de una semana, las amazonas no saben la ubicación de la aldea, así que tienen que esperar a que nosotros ataquemos. Supongo que eso te libera del compromiso con Shampo ¿eh?" termino Minato con una sonrisa irónica.

"Supongo" dijo Ranma simplemente.

Anko salió al patio a enviar el comunicado mientras todos miraban asombrados y con miedo, verdaderamente Ranma iba a declarar la guerra a las amazonas.

"Er, Ranma ¿en serio vas a ir a la guerra contra las amazonas?" preguntó Nodoka vacilante.

"¿Por qué estaría mintiendo? Claro que les acabó de declarar la guerra" dijo Ranma.

Esto atemorizo y asombro a todos en la sala.

"Ranma-kun, ¿en serio estas bien?" pregunto una aterrorizada e incrédula Kasumi " ¿Qué te paso?, acabas de matar a Ryoga, de repente elegiste a una extraña como tu novia oficial, y estas dispuesto a matar a las amazonas también" en este punto se veía como si Kasumi quisiera llorar " El Ranma que se fue de aquí hace dos meses, nunca hubiera matado a no ser absolutamente necesario, ese Ranma nunca hubiera abandonado a Akane por que la quería, ¿Qué sucedió con ese Ranma?" terminó.

"Ese fue Ranma Saotome, él está muerto, yo soy Ranma Uchiha" dijo simplemente Ranma.

Kasumi empezó a llorar solo un poco pero fue suficiente para traer dos reacciones.

La primera, Ranma se sentía culpable por hacer llorar a la única persona que fue amable con el en Nerima.

La segunda fue de Akane, con su ira reprimida había explotado al ver a Ranma hacer llorar a Kasumi.

"RANMA" gritó Akane mientras lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos "¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACER LLORAR A KASUMI?" después en su ataque de ira ya no pudo mas y soltó lo que había estado guardando durante toda la conversación " ¿POR QUE ELEGISTE A OTRA? ¿QUE TIENE ESA QUE NO TENGA YO? PENSE QUE ME AMABAS, SIEMPRE, LOS INSULTOS, LOS GOLPES, TODO ESO, ERA COMO NUESTRA FORMA DE QUERERNOS" dijo sollozando.

"Akane tu no entiendes, yo, todo el tiempo que estuve aquí, te amé, pero con cada insulto, golpe ó agresión matabas cualquier sentimiento por ti, y luego conocí a Anko y ahora es a ella a quien amo" respondió tranquilamente Ranma.

"P-P-PERO, NO ENTIENDES, NO ESTABA LISTA PARA DECIRTE QUE TE QUERÍA, ¿POR QUÉ NO ESPERASTE A QUE ESTUVIERA LISTA?" pregunto con rabia y una profunda depresión.

"Simple, no voy a esperar toda mi vida por alguien que solo me hace daño" respondió Ranma.

En este comentario Akane empezó a llorar muy fuerte pero estaba decidida a desquitarse.

Anko, viendo como sufrían Akane y Ukyo simplemente sintió culpa, además de que ambas se veían con auras de batalla preparadas, una hacia Ranma y otra hacia ella misma, esto le dió una idea.

"Ranma, tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si decidimos esto de otro modo? Que Akane y Ukyo peleen contra mi y si ganan, tendrás que casarte con una de ellas" propuso Anko.

A Ranma al principio no le gustó pero después de pensarlo, si peleaban no podían echarle la culpa a el por perder, y Ranma sabía que ni Akane ni Ukyo tendrían alguna oportunidad contra Anko.

"TRATO ECHO, pero si pierdes Ranma también será adoptado como Saotome de nuevo y las escuelas se unirán" dijo Genma.

"Vamos Akane, pelea por tu marido" animó Soun.

A Ranma no le importó, de todos modos Anko iba a ganar. "Esta bien" dijo.

"No te preocupes cariño, te rescataré" dijo Ukyo.

"Después de destrozarla serás todo mio" dijo Akane con rabia ya no importándole que todos sepan sus sentimientos por Ranma.

Y así todos los que quedaban (Ryoga estaba muerto, Kodachi salió volando, Kuno en algún momento se fue, las amazonas se fueron después de que Ranma les declaró la guerra) se dirigieron al dojo.

UKyo y Akane se situaron con posiciones listas en un lado del dojo mientras Anko mantuvo una postura suelta y relajada del lado opuesto del dojo que les recordó a Ukyo y Akane como Ranma solía usar esa misma postura.

Sin previo aviso Akane y Ukyo se abalanzaron sobre Anko pero terminaron en el suelo ya que Anko había esquivado sencillamente.

Durante todo el encuentro se oyeron aclamos como: Akane no te rindas, Akane tú puedes, es por Ranma Akane. Esto salió de los idiotas de los padres.

Al principio Anko solo esquivaba fácilmente, esas niñas eran lentas, pero como sus contrincantes se fueron cansando poco a poco, ella empezó a tomar la ofensiva, hasta que sus dos rivales tenían que estar a la defensiva completamente.

Hasta que Anko se aburrió y sonrió depredadoramente.

Ranma se dio cuanta de esto, durante sus misiones juntos Anko mostró una gran sed de sangre para su edad, cabe decir que a Ranma se le quedó un poco de esto, pero aun así regañó a Anko "¿No estas pensando en matarlas, verdad?" pregunto mientras Anko seguía sonriendo.

"Oh, le quitas lo divertido" Anko hizo un mohín lindamente, a lo que Ranma enarcó una ceja, en respuesta a su acto Anko se rio entre dientes "No, no lo haré…. Solo las haré sufrir un poco" esta respuesta calmó a Ranma.

Cabe decir que lo único que 'Anko-chan' hizo fue dar muchísimos golpes muy fuertes increíblemente rápido, lo que sus contrincantes confundieron con el Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken de Ranma. Claro que no podían reclamar en el momento ya que estaban en el suelo agonizantes y con muchos moretones dolorosos. Cuando se les pasó un poco el dolor por fin hablaron.

"N-n-no, es j-justo, R-Ranma te entrenó" logro decir Akane.

"Si, reconocería el truco de las castañas asadas y esa postura suelta que usaste al principio donde fuera, fue Ran-chan quien te entrenó" dijo Ukyo dolorosamente.

"No se equivoquen, Ranma aquí no me ha entrenado, solo les vencí por que simplemente soy mejor que ustedes" dijo Anko retirándose de el dojo.

Akane no soportó perder y se negó a aceptarlo, así que cuando su rival se dio la vuela ella se levanto a pesar del dolor e intento golpearla, pero antes de que lo supiera estaba incrustada en la pared del dojo con al menos cinco costillas rotas una pierna fracturada y con ambos brazos rotos, también estaba sangrando por la nariz y la boca.

Anko ya lo había visto venir y se volteó a dar a Akane la golpiza de su vida.

Después todos estuvieron muy ocupados cuidando de Akane y Ukyo que no se percataron de que Minato, Ranma y Anko se habían ido.

Y así los gloriosos Cuarto y Quinto Hokage y Anko-chan se fueron…. A buscar un departamento donde vivir mientras estaban ahí.

Notas de autor: Si así es Tobi estuvo viviendo dos días con los Tendo. No se olviden de comentar.


	13. Soluciones

Notas de autor: Bien las cosas en Nerima aun no terminan así que no se desesperen, por cierto si se lo preguntan voy a hacer a Ranma mucho mas fuerte de lo que ya es, y me podrían decir si debería cruzar esta historia con sailor moon, porque después de derrotar a Akatsuki y todo ese rollo la historia ya no tendría mucho sentido, así que lo dejo a su consideración.

Ranma Uchiha.

Al día siguiente de el encuentro en el dojo Tendo Ranma, Minato (quien utilizaba un jutsu de transformación para verse de diecisiete años), y Anko se encontraban en una de las oficinas de la preparatoria Furinkan, era temprano por la mañana.

Habían decidido que lo mejor seria que Anko y Minato acompañaran a Ranma a la escuela para que lo pudieran ayudar en cualquier situación complicada.

Justo cuando terminaron de transferirse empezaban a llegar los primero alumnos, todos vestían exactamente como en Konoha, la única diferencia es que ni Minato ni Ranma llevaban sus abrigos de cuarto y quinto Hokage, así que parecía que tenían uniforme, pues los tres usaban los chalecos antibalas verdes aunque el de Ranma fuera un tono mucho mas oscuro, además todos tenían sus bandas ninja en la frente y pantalones muy parecidos, la única diferencia es que los de Anko eran mas femeninos.

Ranma les dijo que los vería luego y se fue a clase, pues a ellos los presentaría un profesor a todos mas tarde.

Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros de clase cuando entro a su salón, la sorpresa obviamente por no haberlo visto en más de dos meses y medio, Ranma busco un asiento con dos puestos libres a los lados y se sentó en el del centro.

Un profesor, con un traje formal color marrón entro al salón poco después y se aclaró la garganta ya que todos los estudiantes estaban ahí.

"Alumnos, el día de hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos, sean normales con ellos" dijo con voz cansada como dos personas entraron al salón "preséntense"

El rubio hablo primero "Me llamo Minato Namikaze tengo diecisiete años de edad y estoy aquí de visita a mi amigo Ranma" terminó Minato mirando a Ranma y sentándose a su lado izquierdo.

Todos los varones se quedaron mirando a la chica, era incomparablemente más bella que Akane, algunos de estos hombres expresaron este pensamiento en voz alta y esto produjo que una cierta marimacho gruñera.

Anko decidió hacer que todos sepan que ella ya estaba reclamada "Me llamo Anko Mitarashi tengo diecisiete años de edad, y estoy aquí visitando a mi prometido y novio Ranma" Termino guiñándole un ojo a Ranma y sentándose a su lado derecho.

El pobre maestro al parecer pospondrá su clase por el día de hoy.

"RANMA" sonó la voz de Hiroshi, compañero de clase de Ranma "¿Por qué siempre te tienes que llevar a las chicas hermosas? Akane, Ukyo, Shampo, ¿Qué no piensas dejar ninguna?"

El maestro resignándose a su destino salió del salón bajándoles dos puntos a todos los alumnos.

Ranma se levanto frente a la clase y habló en voz alta "Escuchen todos, quiero que aquí todos sepan que Anko es mi prometida oficial, además de que ya no estoy comprometido con ninguna mujer que no sea Anko, también quisiera que supieran que mi nombre no es Ranma Saotome sino Ranma Uchiha por lo que ningún compromiso echo por mi padre es valido, y si eso quiere decir que Akane esta libre, pero no quiero que nadie moleste a Anko-chan de lo contrario responderá ante mi si sigue vivo después de la paliza que ella les dará, gracias por su atención"

Todos los hombres del salón a parte de Ranma y Minato estaban felices de que Akane estuviera disponible, pero las chicas de este mismo salón al ser mas listas que los hombres de por ahí, excepto Minato y Ranma, ante la mención de una paliza por parte de Ranma y el echo de que Akane parecía una momia con todas las vendas y yesos en su cuerpo supieron que fue Anko quien le hizo eso a ella, lo cual reafirmo no meterse con Anko, Akane siendo Akane teniendo la fuerza de un gorila termino tan mal no imaginan lo que les espera a ellas.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Las clases transcurrieron normales desde ahí después de que todos notaron que Ranma, Minato y Anko parecía que vestían un uniforme, además de que todos vieron que Akane era llevada en una silla de ruedas por sus amigas.

Los tres después de clases se dirigieron al Ucchan´s Okonomiyaki Ranma no quiso lastimar tanto a Ukyo pero tenia que ser duro cuando estaba frente a todos, así que decidió venir y disculparse o al menos lo intentaría.

Ranma entró al restaurante primero "Ukyo yo.." no pudo decir mas como esquivó un sartén que venía en dirección suya.

"VETE" gritó la chef mientras sollozaba un poco.

Anko decidió ayudar y divertirse un poco así que tomo varios kunai y los arrojó a Ukyo clavándola en la pared por las ropas totalmente inmovilizada.

Ukyo intentó luchar pero fue inútil así que se resignó "¿Y bien que quieres aquí?" dijo secamente.

"Solo quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros Ukyo, fui muy duro ayer, no tenia la intención de lastimarte tanto, pero necesito que entiendas que nunca existió un 'nosotros' entre los dos, además de que, si me lo permites quisiera que fuéramos amigos de nuevo como antes" respondió tranquilamente Ranma.

"Sabes" contestó Ukyo débilmente " Desde hace un tiempo yo pensé que no me elegirías a mi como tu prometida pero aun así me negué a aceptarlo, creí que si no me elegías definitivamente elegirías a Akane como tu novia" soltó una risa sin alegría " y en poco más de dos meses una chica totalmente nueva y logra enamorarte sin que ninguna de las que estamos aquí en Nerima siquiera lo sospechara, y cuando vuelves ¡sorpresa! Ranma no solo eligió a otra sino que también resulto no ser un Saotome" terminó.

"Ukyo lo siento, pero yo quiero a Anko-chan y ahora que no tengo ningún compromiso no tengo nada que me separe de ella" dijo Ranma en tono de disculpa.

"Déjalo, no importa, de todos modos ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que nunca estaríamos juntos … así que creo que todo esta bien" dijo Ukyo mas tranquila.

"Gracias Ukyo" Ranma se volvió para irse cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

"Ranma … por cierto, lo de seguir siendo amigos como antes, pues, tal vez se podría considerar pero con una pequeña condición" Ukyo esperó un momento para dejar que la información se asiente en la mente de Ranma "Quiero que me lleves a esta aldea de donde vienes, antes de que digas algo quiero explicarte mis motivos" dijo Ukyo tan pronto como vio que Ranma iba a decir algo "Yo nunca había visto tanto poder como el que usaste ayer en el dojo Tendo y por lo que Konatsu me ha platicado si consigo entrenar ahí, me volvería muy fuerte, así que pido que me lleves de regreso junto a Konatsu" terminó la chef.

Ranma volteó la cabeza mirando a Minato buscando un gesto de aprobación o negación, viento como asentía con la cabeza y se encogía de hombros Ranma se decidió.

"Esta bien, pero tendrás que empezar el aprendizaje desde cero, debes estar lista, nos iremos en una semana" y con eso Ranma y sus dos acompañantes se fueron del Ucchan´s okonomiyaki. Ranma muy feliz de tener a su viejo amigo Ucchan de vuelta.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Ahora Ranma se encontraba trabajando en un pequeño proyecto, si todo salía bien es posible tener una medico ninja en Konoha capaz de rivalizar con la misma Tsunade uno delos tres sannin legendarios.

Anko se fue por ahí a encontrar dango y Minato estaba durmiendo.

Primero comprobó si tenia todo el material que necesitaba: tenia un arco, una flecha, una nota, un sello del dios del trueno volador inscrito en la flecha, un enorme cartel con la inscripción 'comida gratis' escrito en el con una flecha roja apuntando a la derecha, un letrero mas pequeño con la frase 'Sake gratis" con otra flecha apuntando a la misma dirección que la otra flecha apunta, y finalmente un clon de sombra transformado en su lado mujer ( con el jutsu de transformación, pues Ranma ya se libró de su maldición).

Teniendo todos los materiales Ranma fue a atrapar a un nuevo medico ninja. ¿Su nombre?

Kasumi Tendo.

Primero se dirigió al dojo Tendo y en el edificio de enfrente colocó los dos carteles de manera que sean visibles desde el patio de la casa Tendo, luego su clon convertido en mujer se dirigió a la entrada de Furinkan, y solo era cuestión de esperar.

Poco después de la preparatoria Furinkan salió Nabiki Tendo, también conocida como la reina del hielo, entonces, esta misma se encontró con una imagen peculiar, era Ranma en su forma femenina, se suponía que se había curado así que ¿Por qué estaba la forma maldita de Ranma paseándose descaradamente frente a Furinkan? Nabiki decidió seguirla.

_Parte uno completa_ Pensó Ranma.

Akane estaba llegando a su casa después de un día aburrido de clases, antes de que siquiera pudiera anunciar su llegada, una flecha pasó volando delante de su cabeza, con una nota en ella, quitó la nota y la comenzó a leer.

_Akane Tendo._

_Por este medio te desafío a un encuentro de artes marciales, te espero en el terreno baldío del otro lado de la ciudad, claro a menos que tengas miedo y que no puedas manejarlo entonces dile a tu padre que valla, no te culpo si no quieres por miedo._

_Atentamente: Anónimo_.

Esto encendió el temperamento de Akane rápidamente, en un instante ya estaba vestida con su gi de entrenamiento dirigiéndose al otro lado de la ciudad.

_Parte dos completa_ Pensó Ranma.

Los patriarcas de los clanes Saotome y Tendo se asomaron para ver que hacia tanto ruido cunado vieron los letreros y en un instante estaban corriendo por la perspectiva de comida y alcohol gratis.

_Parte tres completa COMENZAMOS_. Pensó Ranma antes de aplicar el dios del trueno volador y teletransportarse a la flecha que había arrojado a Akane para el desafío falso.

Kasumi estaba lavando platos distraídamente, cuando escucho la puerta de la cocina cerrarse, entonces se dio la vuela y vio a Ranma recargado casualmente en la puerta de entrada de la cocina.

"Tranquila Kasumi, solo vine a hablar" vio como Kasumi dio un paso atrás, Ranma suspiro ye intento otra vez "Kasumi no vine a hacerte nada malo, quiero disculparme un poco por el comportamiento que tuve ayer, no fue correcto, además que no debí tratarte con tanta frialdad, tu has sido la única que me ha tratado como una persona desde que llegue aquí, lo siento"

"Esta bien Ranma, pero me podrías decir que fue lo que pasó, antes nunca hubieras matado así pero ahora…" su voz se fue ahogando.

"Kasumi, de la aldea donde vengo, me veo obligado a matar, tal vez exagere un poco con Ryoga pero normalmente solo mato cuando mi vida peligra o cuando mi deber precisa hacerlo, pero eso no es todo lo que son los ninjas Kasumi, no todo se reduce a matar y violencia, dime, tenia entendido que querías ser enfermera ¿cierto?"

"Si"

"¿Porque?" preguntó Ranma.

"Para no ver a la gente sufrir"

"Eso era todo lo que quería oír" dijo Ranma sonriendo "Kasumi te propongo un trato, mira, yo te ofrezco venir a la aldea donde nací, tal vez podrías comprender un poco mi punto de vista del mundo estando ahí, podrás pasar en la academia ninja, y de ahí podrías convertirte en un ninja medico, si bien en un hospital de aquí puedes curar una infección alguna enfermedad, con medicinas, en la aldea veras gente que en verdad sufre, hay ninjas que regresan de misiones mutilados, sin algún brazo u otra cosa, pero a ellos los podrás sanar tu, con tu energía propia"

"¿Solo con mi energía?, ¿eso es posible?"

"Si, así podrás ser un medico y ayudar a la gente que verdaderamente sufre, además que todos los gastos de tu aprendizaje están cubiertos por mi, ¿Qué dices Kasumi?" preguntó Ranma.

Kasumi se veía muy emocionada por un momento pero luego su estado de animo decayó un poco "Pero Ranma ¿Quién se encargara de mi familia mientras no estoy? No puedo dejar que Akane se haga cargo ya sabes"

Ranma se rio un poco "Es verdad, que te parece esto" Ranma hizo una posición de manos "Kage bushin no jutsu" y apareció un clon de Ranma que haciendo un jutsu de trasformación y era como un doble de Kasumi " este clon los deberá mantener despistados, al menos mientras se entrena como médico, y bien ¿Aceptas?"

Kasumi corrió y abrazó a Ranma "SI" fue su respuesta entusiasta.

"Bien, nos vamos en una semana Kasumi, ten tus maletas listas" y con eso Ranma se fue.

Kasumi estaba muy feliz que le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de algo.

"Oh, ¿Dónde están todos?"

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Mas tarde, ya de noche ese mismo día, Ranma se encontraba en el techo de los apartamentos donde se alojaba actualmente.

Se encontraba concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuanta de que alguien se sentó a su lado.

"Minato…"

"¿Sabes Ranma?, eh estado pensando en algo que Tobi dijo cuando te atacó en el dojo, él dijo que eras su primo, claro, el también poseía el sharingan, pero bien se lo podría haber implantado, esa duda se perdió cuando el mismo confirmo ayer que poseía sangre Uchiha"

"¿Tienes una idea de quien podría ser Tobi?"

"Aun no, durante la ultima guerra ninja hubo varios desparecidos entre ellos algunos del clan Uchiha, tal vez debería revisar al volver a la aldea, pasando a otra cosa, creo que necesitas, bueno ambos mas entrenamiento, así que voy a arreglarlo todo para que dos personas muy especiales nos den algo de entrenamiento" terminó con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién tienes en mente?" preguntó Ranma.

"Nada mas ni nada menos que al hermano de el Raikage, Killer Bee, y el mismísimo tercer Tsuchikage" respondió Minato emocionado.

"¿Te importa que pregunte porque ellos?"

"Con Killer Bee nuestra velocidad podría inclusive triplicarse, considerando lo rápidos que ya somos, seria un aumento considerable, además que él nos puede enseñar como utilizar el poder del zorro de las nueve colas a voluntad, y aunque el tercer Tsuchikage sea viejo creo que podemos hacer que nos entrene con un poco de persuasión además estoy muy interesado en el estilo polvo del cual él es el único usuario vivo, seria muy bueno aprender a usar ataques de elemento polvo, aparte que dominar dicho elemento significa dominar el elemento fuego, tierra y viento, eso nos daría mas control en otras formas elementales de chakra, además de que si solo juntamos el elemento tierra y fuego dominaríamos el elemento lava, entre otras cosas" dijo Minato.

Ranma estaba atónito, si es verdad lo que él dijo al entrenar con esos maestros se volvería invencible "¿Y CUANDO EMPEZAMOS?" dijo Ranma emocionado.

"Tan pronto como sea posible" dijo Minato. "Por cierto Ranma te quería preguntar algo"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Pues verás, estas consiente de que mi hijo nació hace poco, pues eh estado pensando y quería decirte que, bueno ¿quisieras ser el padrino de mi hijo?" preguntó esperanzado.

Ranma se sorprendió un momento "Pero pensé que Jiraiya sería su padrino" respondió.

"No creo que tendría mucho sentido, salió de la aldea desde que Orochimaru abandonó Konoha y ha estado siguiéndole la pista o haciendo 'investigaciones' probablemente nunca podría permanecer mucho con Naruto, además a lo largo de estos meses te has convertido en un amigo muy cercano para mi y Kushina esta de acuerdo, así que ¿Qué dices?"

"Pues siendo así seria un honor ser padrino de tu hijo, Minato" dijo Ranma con una sonrisa sincera.

"Bueno, voy a dormir, mañana hay escuela, no duermas tarde" dijo Minato.

"Si 'papa'" dijo Ranma sonriendo.

Y con eso Minato se fue dejando a Ranma solo de nuevo…

…hasta que sintió dos brazos que lo envuelven desde atrás

"Anko-chan…"

"Ranma, quería que hablemos, sobre algo que dijiste en el dojo ayer"

"¿y eso sería…?" Ranma dejo inconclusa su pregunta.

"Pues" dijo Anko sonriendo divertida mientras se sentaba en su regazo." La parte en que dijiste: Ella es Anko-chan mi novia y futura esposa" Anko terminó la frase con una sonrisa mas amplia " nunca me dijiste nada de futura esposa, ¿acaso estabas pidiéndome matrimonio?" terminó con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

Y Ranma no podría estar más rojo.

"Er…yo…bueno…em…eh" balbuceo

Anko soltó una risita y le dio a Ranma u beso en la mejilla "Te espero en la cama" dijo con voz semi seductora.

Hoy Ranma no dormiría mucho.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

La semana en la que Ranma se suponía estaría en Nerima pasó rápidamente y una mañana temprano Ranma Uchiha Godaime Hokage de Konoha, Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, Anko-chan novia del Godaime Hokage, Kasumi Tendo futura médico ninja y Ukyo y Konatsu se dirigieron a Konoha.

Notas de Autor: Me tarde un poco en subir este episodio, y si ya habrán adivinado, si Ranma aprenderá a usar el elemento polvo y será mas fuerte que nadie bwuahahahahahahahahahaha. Comenten


	14. Quinto Hokage

Notas de autor: No se desesperen, la guerra contra las amazonas será aproximadamente en el siguiente capitulo junto con una sorpresa, y necesito que me digan si hago el cruce con sailor moon, eso esta a su propio criterio, bien comencemos. No poseo a Naruto ni Ranma ½, no demanden.

Ranma Uchiha.

El camino de vuelta a Konoha había sido más largo que el de camino a Nerima, pero también más tranquilo, durante el viaje que duró cinco días se le fue explicando a Kasumi que tendría que graduarse como un genin primero y después podría entrenarse en las artes médicas, Kasumi aceptó gustosa. También Ukyo recibió información que necesitaría, al igual que Konatsu, y durante el resto del viaje se aclararon varias dudas que tenían los 'nuevos reclutas'.

Así un día temprano por la mañana Ranma, Minato, Anko, Kasumi, Ukyo y Konatsu llegaron a Konoha (Ranma y Minato ya vestían como siempre, con sus abrigos de cuarto y quinto Hokage, Anko también vestía igual que siempre).

Un poco antes de llegar a los muros de la entrada a Konoha se empezaron a sentir observados, excepto Kasumi que sonreía como de costumbre, sin embargo a pesar de sentirse de ese modo no se sentían amenazados, es como si alguien de su misma aldea los estuviera espiando, ¿el motivo? Ni idea, pero aquella sensación desapareció poco después de haberla sentido por primera vez.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, bueno no por mucho tiempo.

Al parecer de algún modo habían activado una trampa que Minato estaba seguro no estaba ahí cuando dejaron la aldea, se trataba mas como una distracción, era un tronco gigante atado con cuerdas a otros arboles que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellos con la intención de aplastar.

Ukyo y Konatsu saltaron rápidamente evadiendo el obstáculo, sucedió lo mismo con Anko y con Minato, sin embargo Ranma tomó a Kasumi en estilo nupcial y salto con ella lejos de la trampa.

Anko solo podía darles una mirada celosa.

En un instante todos estaban reagrupados de nuevo.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?, no tengo mucha memoria en cuanto a las trampas que rodean la aldea, pero estoy seguro que eso no estaba ahí cuando nos fuimos" dijo Ranma.

"Eso también me desconcierta" responde Minato "No solo no estaba ahí hace unas semanas, sino que eso no parecía una trampa, mas bien una mera distracción"

"¿Distracción?, ¿Para que?" pregunta Anko.

"No lo se, lo mejor es que sigamos" respondió Ranma.

Así se fueron acercando mas a las puertas de Konoha y conforme se acercaban, escuchaban mas y mas ruido, como si en la misma entrada hubiera un alboroto, a pesar de esto siguieron caminando lentamente.

Cuando fueron saliendo de los últimos arboles que los separaban de Konoha, vieron que en la entrada se agrupaba mucha gente, demasiada gente, y conforme se acercaban más observaban que eran más las personas en la entrada.

Cuando las personas en la entrada al fin podían ver a los visitantes salir de los arboles empezaron a aclamar y aplaudir, esto desconcertó a todos hasta que vieron el enorme letrero colgado en la entrada, decía _**Bienvenidos cuarto y quinto Hokage.**_

Normalmente Minato no recibía un trato tan grande, pero asumió que era porque no solo estaban recibiéndolo a él, también estaba Ranma el proclamado por Konoha como 'quinto Hokage'.

En frente de la multitud se encontraba Sarutobi Hiruzen, tercer Hokage de Konoha, que al verlos sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos, hablando en voz alta para que lo pudieran escuchar, debido a los gritos de la multitud de atrás, también las personas de las filas de mas adelante lo pudieron oír.

"Bienvenidos, Minato, Ranma, veo que ya has aceptado el cargo de quinto Hokage, eso significa que verdaderamente ya me puedo retirar" terminó con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Un momento yo no…" Ranma se dio cuenta que estaba volteando en un ángulo en el cual no solo el tercer Hokage sino toda la multitud podía ver la inscripción de 'Godaime Hokage'.

"Bueno cambiando de tema parece que trajeron algunos amigos" dijo el tercero.

"Em si bueno ellos eran amigos de donde vivía antes y me gustaría que los pudieran aceptar en la academia ninja" dijo Ranma mas tranquilo del shock de ver que todos lo considerarían el quinto Hokage de ahora en adelante.

"Lo que desee el quinto Hokage" dijo Sarutobi sonriendo.

"La sorpresa no acaba aquí Ranma" dijo Kakashi apareciendo repentinamente frente a Ranma y Sarutobi.

"Oh no ahora que mas" dijo Ranma en tono de derrota.

Así Ranma, Minato, Anko, Ukyo, Kasumi y Konatsu fueron guiados por Kakashi y el Tercer Hokage y se detuvieron en el techo de la torre del Hokage, debido a Kasumi todos tuvieron que subir por las escaleras. Y lo primero que notaron fue que una sabana súper gigantesca cubría el monumento Hokage, también parecía que todo el pueblo de Konoha estaba rodeando la torre de el Hokage mientras aclamaban y aplaudían.

"SORPRESA" gritó Kakashi y el tercer Hokage al mismo tiempo, mientras que l sabana que cubría el monumento a los Hokages caía revelando que al lado derecho de la cara de Minato estaba la cara de Ranma tallada en piedra en el monumento gigante.

Abajo en la multitud todos aplaudían y aclamaban "RANMA RANMA RANMA RANMA RANMA"

Kasumi, Ukyo y Konatsu reconocieron la imagen gigante tallada en piedra de Ranma y al oír los gritos de la multitud solo podían sentirse como si fueran amigos de una celebridad.

Cuando los gritos cesaron un poco Sarutobi le habló a Ranma "Estábamos consientes de que tu cumpleaños sería pronto, así que este se podría decir es tu regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Konoha"

"Tuvimos que mantener vigilantes alrededor para ver cuando llegabas, y esos mismos pusieron una trampa para que te distrajeras lo suficiente como para reunir a toda la multitud" explicó Kakashi.

"Eso explica mucho…" comentó con aire ausente Minato.

"Así que, Ranma, ahora eres oficialmente el quinto Hokage" dijo con un humor inmejorable Sarutobi.

De algún modo todos en la multitud oyeron eso y empezaron a aclamar más fuerte.

Ranma decidió resignarse a su destino.

Y acepto el cargo de Godaime Hokage

No es que tuviera muchas opciones de todos modos.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Una vez que el alboroto en la aldea se disipó, se les mostró a Ukyo, Konatsu y Kasumi donde vivirían, resultó que Kasumi se quedaría en el antiguo departamento de Ranma y Ukyo y Konatsu en el anterior apartamento de Anko.

Anko se fue a la vivienda privada que compartía con Ranma, probablemente cansada del viaje.

Así en la oficina del Hokage, lejos de oídos de curiosos, se encontraban el tercero cuarto y quinto Hokage reunidos.

Discutiendo sobre una cierta guerra amazona.

"¿Puedo preguntar que les llevó a una declaración de guerra como esta tan repentinamente?" pregunto el tercero fumando su pipa.

"Le aseguro que los motivos son suficientes Hokage no creo que en un estado de guerra sea prudente entrar en detalles" dijo Minato.

"No quiero llevar verdaderamente personas que puedan caer durante el combate fácilmente, por lo que me gustaría llevar a la batalla a solo unos pocos, pero experimentados ninjas, no quiero ver que mas gente de la necesaria sufra por este conflicto" habló profesionalmente Ranma.

"¿De que cantidad de experimentados ninjas estamos hablando?" pregunto el tercero.

"Debería hacerse con no mas de cien, según mis cálculos, ¿Qué opinas tu Ranma?" dijo el cuarto.

"Yo eh estado en esa aldea, no veo la necesidad de mas de cien como indico Minato hace un momento" dijo el quinto Hokage.

"¿Y la organización?" pregunto Sarutobi.

"Creo que con cinco escuadrones de veinte estaríamos bien, un comandante por cada escuadrón" dijo Ranma.

"¿Quiénes serian los comandantes?" pregunto Minato de algún modo sabiendo que el seria uno de ellos.

"Pues como habrás adivinado tu estas entre ellos, la segunda en nada menos que Anko-chan, el tercero será Kakashi el cuarto vendría siendo…" no pudo continuar

"Tengo una pequeña sugerencia para el cuarto comandante si me lo permites" dijo Minato interrumpiendo a Ranma, ante su asentimiento continuo " Se trata de Hizashi Hyuga, es un viejo amigo, espero que no te moleste"

"Para nada, y finalmente yo" dijo Ranma.

"¿Por favor podrías reclutar a los que nos acompañaran?" dijo Minato dirigiéndose al tercero.

"Claro, dame una semana aproximadamente y tendrás tu ejercito de bolsillo de cien jounins listo para arrasar amazonas" dijo Sarutobi y con eso desapareció en una lluvia de hojas.

"No pensé que meterías a Anko en esto" dijo Minato cuan estaban solos el y Ranma.

"Bueno, ella no me dejaría ir sin ella, además estoy seguro que las amazonas son ningún peligro para ella, en todo caso seria al revés" respondió Ranma.

"Tal vez" dijo Minato y con eso él también se fue.

Ranma se desconcertó un poco por el echo de que lo dejaron solo en la oficina del Hokage, cuando su instinto de peligro empezó a gritarle que saliera de ahí.}

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Una enorme pila de papeles cargados por una persona entró a la oficina "Hokage-sama traigo unos de los documentos de los que son necesaria su atención en un momento vuelvo a traer los que faltan." Con eso el hombrecillo que trajo los papeles se fue.

Ranma solo gimió de frustración, seria una larga noche pero por las razones equivocadas, pero ya se desquitaría con el cuarto y el tercer Hokage, oh si dulce venganza.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Notas de Autor: Un capitulo algo corto, la guerra ya viene y el siguiente capitulo tiene una sorpresita, comenten.


	15. Mangekyo

Notas de autor: Pues si, me tarde bastante en subir este capitulo y seré honesto, fue porque tenia flojera, pero una vez mas aquí esta el nuevo episodio. No tengo ninguna de las series expuestas aquí así que por favor no me demanden.

Ranma Uchiha.

Bien, Ranma se encontraba con su batallón de veinte jounins ocultos en el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea amazona, como había predicho las amazonas que habían estado espiando estaban todas armadas y había mas guardias en las entradas de lo habitual o al menos de lo que recordaba Ranma.

La formación de batalla era simple, Ranma atacaría el flanco norte exactamente en la entada donde una buena cantidad de guerreras amazonas lo esperaban, sus veinte subordinados lanzarán las kunai espacio tiempo por encima de la muralla y después de eso ellos solo tendrían que acabar con cualquiera que se les interpusiera y seguir avanzando, mientras Ranma se teletransportaba adentro de la murallas y empezaba a acabar a las amazonas ayudado con su técnica de multiclones de sombras.

El escuadrón dos, dirigido por Minato haría lo mismo, pero por el flanco sur, al parecer las amazonas también esperaban un fuerte ataque por la parte trasera de su aldea y reforzaron el lugar fuertemente, claro que era diferente a lo que haría Ranma, pues donde Ranma atacaría no hay murallas ya que es la entrada, sin embargo Minato tendría que lidiar con eso, pero una vez mas solamente tendría que, una vez adentro de la aldea destruir la muralla con un Rasengan y así permitirle el paso a sus tropas.

El escuadrón numero tres que era comandado por Kakashi Hatake contaba con dos multiclones de sombras de Ranma, este había aprendido el truco de la explosión después de la primera vez que lo copió de Ryoga con su sharingan, así que el bakusai tenketsu se unió a su repertorio de técnicas, los dos clones de sombras usarían la bakusai tenketsu para destruir la muralla del lado oeste, ambos clones se destruirían en la explosión pero permitirían el paso a las tropas de Kakashi y a este mismo con su chidori en toda su gloria.

Anko Mitarashi, comandando el cuarto escuadrón atacaría el muro del lado este de la misma manera que Kakashi haría, con dos clones de Ranma destruyendo el muro con el bakusai tenketsu, así pasarían y que comience la masacre.

Hizashi Hyuga, líder del ultimo batallón dividió a sus hombres en cuatro partes resultando cuatro grupos de cinco hombres, cada uno se ubico en las cuatro esquinas de las murallas de la aldea amazónica y en cuanto se diera la señal saltarían la muralla, eso es posible ya que los hombres de Hizashi eran expertos en esa materia cosa que los otros no eran tan especializados, mientras tanto él fue junto con el escuadrón de Anko por encargo de Ranma, ya que se preocupó por la seguridad de Anko.

Todos los cuatro comandantes habían planeado esa estrategia después de llegar a la aldea de las amazonas hace dos días, tiempo en el que las estuvieron observando y llegaron a esa estrategia.

Había sido un tanto decepcionante para Anko, Minato y Ranma pues no pudieron celebrar el cumpleaños de Ranma correctamente, solo fue una pequeña fiesta con contados amigos de Ranma, nada realmente grande ni algo que se esperaría de un Hokage.

Pero Anko estaba decidida a hacerle una fiesta una vez que regresaran a la aldea.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_;_:_:

Cologne, anciana matriarca de las amazonas había llegado hace más de una semana a la aldea y les explico a los otros ancianos que Ranma el hombre que mató a Azafrán los atacaría, inmediatamente dieron alarma a toda la aldea y en solo minutos cada amazona estaba fuertemente armada y preparada.

Decidieron hacer una tregua con la gente de el monte fénix y la dinastía Musk, a los que también les pidieron ayuda, con los términos de que 'Ranma el asesino del dios Azafrán quería destruirlos también' o 'Ranma el plebeyo que derroto al poderoso príncipe Herb quería acabarlos también' esperando que ambas tribus guardaran rencor contra Ranma, y pues si, tenían cierto rencor hacia él, pero que no eran estúpidos, sabían que las amazonas solo querían ayuda para salvar su miserable villa de la destrucción, además de que tenían mas rencor hacia las amazonas que a Ranma, por lo que se burlaron de la idea de ayudarlas y en cambio amenazaron con ayudarle a Ranma a acabarlas si volvían a molestarlos.

Con todo eso la situación de las amazonas era las de perder. Y una derrota fuerte.

Sin embargo los días pasaban y ni las luces de Ranma, muchas amazonas se preguntaron si en verdad vendría.

Y fue ahí cuando el infierno se desato.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma esperó un poco más y cuando tuvo la certeza de que todo estaba listo dio la señal.

Arrojó una kunai con una nota explosiva hacia el cielo, donde estalló.

No falta decir que obviamente esa era la señal.

Mas temprano que tarde los soldados al mando de Ranma arrojaron las kunai especiales adentro de la muralla y empezaron a avanzar hacia la horda de amazonas que se dirigía hacia ellos.

La horda se sentía confiada, eran por lo menos unas cincuenta guerreras amazonas contra veinte débiles hombres, no tenían oportunidad ¿cierto?

Al menos eso parecía a primera vista como inexplicablemente el número de guerreras disminuía cuarentainueve, cuarenta y tres, treintaisiete, treintaiuno, veintiséis, hasta que cuando llegaron a los enemigos con chalecos verdes y protectores con el signo de la hoja contaban con solo diecinueve guerreras.

De las otras treintaiuno solo quedaban cadáveres cortesía de Ranma Uchiha.

Este ya se había adentrado en la aldea dirigiéndose al centro de esta y eliminando a quien se le interpusiera.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

En cuanto vio la señal las tropas de Minato lanzaron las kunai espacio tiempo, unas pocas de las cuales mataron unas cuantas amazonas detrás de la muralla, Minato se transporto al otro lado del muro e ignorando a las miradas sorprendidas de las amazonas se dirigió a la muralla creando un rasengan hasta que estuvo frente al muro estrelló su mano con la esfera de chakra en el.

"**Rasengan"**

Segundos después del muro solo quedaban unas pocas rocas y polvo, así las tropas de Minato entraron y empezaron a acabar con cualquier amazona en su camino.

Mientras tanto Minato seguía avanzando y eliminando amazonas.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ambos clones de sombra de Ranma que se encontraban con el escuadrón de Kakashi al ver la señal se aproximaron a la muralla con sus dedos índices en alto.

"**Bakusai Tenketsu"** gritaron ambos clones al unísono. Una vez que las paredes explotaron también lo hicieron ambos clones con un 'pop'.

En el punto en que el polvo se estaba aclarando Kakashi ya tenia listo su chidori en su mano derecha y rápidamente dio muerte a tres amazonas que habían estado viendo sorprendidas como su muro explotaba.

Y así Kakashi y su batallón se unieron a la batalla.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Anko no estaba muy preparada cuando llegó la señal, por un lado estaba algo molesta por el hecho de que Ranma le pidiera a Hizashi que cuidara de ella, bien por esta acción no sabia si sentirse molesta o halagada, así que decidió sentir ambas cosas, luego esta el hecho de que no un Ranma pero dos Ranmas estaban ahí con ella, a pesar de ser clones, a ella le encantaba Ranma así que se los estaba comiendo con la mirada.

"**Bakusai Tenketsu"**

Solo cuando escuchó ese grito y vio que el muro había volado en mil pedazos se dio cuanta de que la señal ya había sido dada y que se había distraído.

Reprendiéndose por un momento Anko hizo posiciones de manos y poco después tenia un chidori en su mano derecha y con eso salto y mató a dos amazonas de un solo movimiento.

Sus tropas la siguieron rápidamente.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Los cuatro equipos de cinco jounins apostados en las esquinas de las murallas de la tribu apenas lograron saltar el muro se unieron a la batalla exterminando a las pocas amazonas que encontraron.

Y siguieron avanzando.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

No fue una de las mejores peleas de Anko, después de todo en algunas batallas ella ni siquiera había empezado a sudar, sin embargo la batalla en la que se encontraba actualmente era un caso distinto, por un lado las amazonas salían de todos lados simplemente no dejaban de aparecer mas y mas y su energía se empezaba a agotar.

No solo eso sino que unas parecían realmente difíciles de matar, la especialidad de Anko en si no era esta pero su actitud semi sanguinaria compensa ese hecho.

Además de la cantidad absurdamente grande de soldados que había en este pueblo tan pequeño estaban las presiones que ya estaba cargando como la del cumpleaños de Ranma, el hecho de que de regreso a Konoha tiene una gran cantidad de documentos formales que llenar y por si fuera poco no había probado dango en una semana.

Al parecer poco tiempo después la cantidad de rivales fue empezando a disminuir, Anko estaba aliviada. Al fin podría terminar con esto volver a la aldea y comer dango!

No sabía que aun estaba lejos de acabar.

De pronto algo se le apareció en frente, parecía un mono seco sobre un bastón, pero si se mira más detenidamente se daría cuanta que es una anciana equilibrándose en un bastón, pelo blanco, ojos enormes y llevaba un vestido verde.

Al menos fue lo último que vio antes de que su mundo se volvió negro.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

La matriarca de las amazonas estaba desesperada, había estado esperando un ataque frontal incluso un ataque por la retaguardia pero simplemente estaban siendo atacados desde todos los ángulos posibles, no solo eso sino que también los enemigos eran increíblemente poderosos y hábiles, hasta el momento no había visto caer nada mas que solamente amazonas y el numero de ellas aumentaba rápidamente.

Debía pensar en una alternativa para detener esa masacre pero ¿Qué?

De pronto la solución a sus problemas entró a su rango de visión.

Ahí se encontraba aquella chica por la que Ranma se negó a casarse con Shampo, se llamaba Anko si recordaba bien.

Tenia que admitir que la chica tenia mucho potencial y poder, no había una manera en la que esos guerreros jóvenes que se seguían acercando a ella pudieran vencerla, pero una vez mas, Cologne no era una guerrera joven, mas de trescientos años de vida demuestran este hecho innegable.

Rápidamente saltando sobre su bastón se acercó a la muchacha, en el ultimo momento ella la alcanzó a ver, pero ya no importaba, ya había presionado los puntos shiatsu necesarios para inmovilizarla y procedió a amarrarla.

El plan era sencillo, si Ranma no se rendía, ella moriría.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma seguía avanzando más y más hasta que por fin llegó a lo que paso a ser el centro de la aldea amazónica, poco después llegaron Minato, Kakashi y Hizashi con sus hombres.

Solo faltaba Anko.

Poco tiempo después los hombres que se suponía estaban al mando de Anko llegaron al lugar, pero su comandante seguía desaparecida.

Después de una pequeña charla se descubrió que Hizashi se había separado de ella poco después de entrar, presumiblemente a voluntad de Anko.

Esto solo preocupó más a Ranma.

Cuando iba a proponer que fueran a buscarla una risa se escucho.

Una risa que Ranma odiaba.

"Bueno bueno ¿si no es este mi ex-yerno?" dijo la matriarca amazónica.

"TU, ¿Dónde tienes a Anko, vieja bruja?" exigió Ranma.

"Mas respeto, o ella se muere" dijo la abuela de Shampo mientras les mostraba a Anko que estaba totalmente atada.

"Suéltala ahora mismo" dijo Ranma mas enojado.

"Ahora, si quieres que eso pase tendrás que detener este ataque y tendrás que entregarte para que seas juzgado por el consejo de las amazonas" dijo amenazante la matriarca.

Ranma se encontraba estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba la libertad que el tanto había anhelado por tanto tiempo y que al fin pudo obtener, por el otro esta la vida de Anko la mujer que quería, no, no solo la quería, era simplemente la mujer de su vida.

Entonces vio como la anciana matriarca sacó un cuchillo de su túnica y lo puso en el pecho de Anko.

El corazón de Ranma estaba completamente acelerado, tenia tanto miedo de perder a Anko, tanta ira hacia las amazonas y frustración por no poder hacer nada.

Entonces contemplo como de manera insoportablemente lenta el cuchillo en las pequeñas manos de la matriarca de juketsuzoku empezó a hundirse poco a poco en el pecho de Anko dejando un fino hilo de sangre escurriendo por el chaleco de jounin de Anko.

Eso fue mucho más de lo que Ranma podía soportar y no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar poco a poco sangre.

Y de repente la anciana amazona tuvo que detenerse como su bastón y una buena parte de sus ropas y un poco de pelo estalló en llamas de color negro.

Poco a poco la anciana fue consumida por las llamas hasta que no quedo nada.

Ranma seguía llorando poco a poco, un tanto mas lento pero continuamente.

Cuando los parpados de Ranma podían empezar a distinguirse de la sangre que había llorado sus ojos habían sufrido un drástico cambio.

En lugar de su sharingan habitual de nivel tres con tres aspas era un ojo rojo, con su pupila negra en forma de un shuriken de cuatro picos pero más puntiaguda y en el centro un pequeño círculo color rojo ( si quieren una idea mas grafica es igual al mangekyo de Shisui pero las esquinas eran un poco más puntiagudas)

Ranma había despertado su Mangekyo Sharingan.

Poco después de eso Ranma se desmayó de esfuerzo.

Los otros comandantes y sus tropas acabaron con las amazonas restantes y después usaron jutsus de fuego para quemar la aldea por completo, después de tomar sus pergaminos con técnicas antiguas claro.

Minato recogió a Ranma y lo llevó al campamento a un kilometro de la incendiada aldea.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Cuando Ranma empezó a despertar lo primero que noto fue un dolor en sus ojos, no había sentido uno así desde que despertó su sharingan por primera vez.

Pero cuando abrió por completo sus ojos lo primero que vio fue … un espejo, por lo que fue capaz de observar su mangekyo sharingan.

Al parecer Minato se había pasado todo el tiempo sosteniendo un espejo en su cara hasta que se despertó.

Pero de repente recordó a Anko.

"¡Minato ¿Dónde esta Anko?!" pregunto exaltado

"Tranquilízate, ella solo esta inconsciente, y ya esta siendo atendida, estará bien" respondió calmadamente.

Esto tranquilizó mucho a Ranma pero había algo que no concordaba…"¿Qué fue lo que paso? Solo supe que me dolían los ojos y…" de repente recordó lo que vio en el espejo cuando se despertó.

"Tu la salvaste Ranma" al ver su cara de confusión suspiró y empezó a explicar "al parecer liberaste lo que se llamaría la versión perfeccionada de el sharingan el 'mangekyo sharingan' es la versión perfecta de el sharingan, no ha habido ninguna persona con ese nivel en el sharingan desde Madara Uchiha y su hermano"

"¿Lo que me intentas decir es que es una versión mejorada de el sharingan que acabo de liberar?"

"En resumen, si"

"¡SI!" Ranma saltó de su cama en la alegría.

Minato solo observo como bailaba y murmuraba acerca de tener ojos perfectos y los beneficios de poseer unos así.

Pero se detuvo de repente.

"Um, pero yo no me moví para salvar a Anko, así que ¿Qué paso?"

Minato le explicó como empezó a sangrar por los ojos y como la anciana estalló en llamas negras y murió consumida por ellas.

"Así que supongo que tal vez esas llamas son a consecuencia de tus nuevos ojos" termino Minato.

Ranma no contestó solamente se le quedo mirando a una roca que estaba fuera de la tienda de acampar donde se encontraban, en el ultimo segundo Minato se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer pero era demasiado tarde cuando la roca estalló en llamas negras.

Minato se quedó estudiando ese fuego y se dio cuenta de que no eran simples llamas, era mucho mas caliente, probablemente mas caliente que las técnicas de elemento lava, no de hecho era MUCHO mas caliente, tanto que parecían llamas del infierno mismo"

Pero Ranma solo tenía un pensamiento en ese momento.

_Amaterasu._

Notas de Autor: Y así termina otro capitulo, uff perdón por el retraso es que pues es demasiado trabajo, y aun no tengo muchas ideas pero intentare publicar mas seguido. Comenten.


	16. Sharingan vs Byakugan

Notas de autor: Bueno si esto fuera un anime este capitulo lo consideraría una saga de relleno para lo que viene después, por cierto decidí que esta historia se cruzara con varios otros animes. No tengo ni Ranma ½ ni Naruto así que no me demanden y hagan algo productivo.

Ranma Uchiha.

Ranma se sentó en la azotea de la torre del hokage, Minato se encargaría de los documentos y papeles aburridos el día de hoy así que tenia la tarde libre y decidió pensar un poco.

Hace ya casi mes y medio desde que de las amazonas chinas solo quedaban cenizas cortesía del incendio que provoco Ranma con su amaterasu en aquella pobre villa olvidada de la mano de dios.

Ranma entonces había entrado a entrenar en el genjutsu pensando que si una situación como en la que estuvo Anko en aquella ocasión volvía a ocurrir él no tendría tanta suerte que por el miedo de perderla se despierte su mangekyo y active a su amaterasu, y pensando en la mejor estrategia para hacer frente a una situación así la respuesta fue el genjutsu.

Muy curiosa es la vida por como las cosas se conectan entre si, unas tres semanas después de empezar a trabajar en su genjutsu aparece esta grandiosa técnica que pudo adquirir gracias a su mangekyo, el tsukuyomi.

Claro el aun gastaba mucha energía usando esa técnica pero cada vez el gasto de energía era menos y se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

Él estaba muy emocionado de ver que mas técnicas podía hacer con su sharingan.

Pero por lo que no estaba emocionado es porque Minato aun no cumplía su promesa de llevarlo a entrenar con las personas que menciono hace meses, el tercer tsuchikage y killer bee.

Ranma había tratado de reclamarle al respecto, pero Minato estaba muy ocupado con el papeleo en la oficina del hokage y Ranma no quería estar en su lugar por lo que se quedó callado.

Oh bueno al menos el tenia diversión.

Por un lado después de que Anko se recupero de las heridas que adquirió en la batalla contra las amazonas, le hizo una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque algo fuera de tiempo aun así estaba muy agradecido y contento con eso.

Poco tiempo después se puso a entrenar a Anko, mucho entrenamiento físico y también ayudo a practicar el chidori, y su forma mas perfeccionada el raikiri, Anko empezaba a ser mejor que Kakashi en su propia técnica.

También Anko aprendió muy bien el Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego), claro que no lo manejó tan bien como el mismo pero era muy buena de todos modos.

Hablando de fuego, también logró aprender el Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix), mas o menos fue el regalo de cumpleaños del tercer hokage y aunque el Gōkakyū es mas fuerte estaba agradecido con el anciano por el regalo.

Si bien, el aprender aquella técnica y la enseñanza a Anko lo distrajeron, su principal 'diversión' fue su nuevo equipo de genins a su mando.

Muchos no querían hacerlo capitán de un equipo ya que era el quinto hokage pero al final se accedió a que tuviera su equipo ya que querían que algunos genins pudieran aprender de él.

Y así nació el equipo Ranma conformado por: Ranma Uchiha como capitán, y sus discípulos nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha y Yuto Uchiha (NA: Este ultimo lo invente yo, así que en el universo de Naruto no existe) todos de siete años y ya habían dominado su sharingan, Ranma estaba muy impresionado, pensando que inclusive todos ellos serian capaces de despertar un mangekyo.

Fácilmente con ese equipo él podía hacer misiones rango C o rango B, pero no, solamente hicieron misiones rango D, unas veinte mas o menos, podían hacer unas cuatro misiones así al día por lo que el avance fue muy rápido. Ranma se estaba interesando en el muchacho Itachi, pues demostró una gran capacidad y con la formación correcta, podría ser excelente.

Sin embargo Ranma movía sus hilos de conexiones y consiguió que fueran enviados a una misión de clase A, muy a pesar del consejo de ancianos del pueblo, era una misión importante y no había ningún equipo disponible por el momento, excepto el de Ranma.

Partirían al día siguiente.

Oh bueno, tenia mucho tiempo de sobra, lastima que Anko fue en una misión, y su equipo que por algún determinado motivo se ganó el apodo de 'escuadrón sharingan' estaba descansando y preparándose para el día siguiente.

Y así por el aburrimiento poco a poco se quedó dormido.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue frio, seguido de un dolor en la espalda debido al concreto donde estuvo, después fue el deslumbramiento del sol que había salido hace poco.

Ranma se encontró con que había estado durmiendo en la azotea del edificio del hokage, rápidamente se paró y se fue a casa.

Cuando llegó observo que faltaba una hora para que se encontrara con su equipo en la entrada de la aldea, rápidamente se bañó y se vistió con su habitual camisa negra de manga larga, pantalones negros, sandalias, su chaleco de jounin de tono mas oscuro que el usual y su abrigo blanco con llamas rojas y con la inscripción 'Godaime Hokage' en la espalda, y claro su protector de metal en la frente con la insignia de konoha.

Salió de su casa y fue al punto de encuentro con sus alumnos.

Cuando al fin llegó al lugar unos veinte minutos después ya todos estaban ahí, Ranma se alegró de que sus alumnos no fueran como Kakashi.

"Bueno, hay que irnos" dijo Ranma cuando llego enfrente de sus alumnos.

"Hai sensei" fue la respuesta en grupo.

La misión era simple, escoltar a un testigo de algún crimen grave a otro país, al parecer fue mal herido y con sus pocas fuerzas se arrastró a konoha, sin embargo el responsable del crimen era muy poderoso y con contactos además de adinerado, pero aun así no podía escapar de donde estaba preso, no era una duda que vinieran gente contratada como bandidos o ninjas renegados a detenerlos.

Seguro contaban con un grupo ninja para protegerlo, pero no contaban con cuatro Uchihas.

Fueron en silencio a la entrada de la aldea donde se encontraron con el testigo llamado Arika, se podría decir que el hombre estaba nervioso.

Claro cuando tienes algo así como un ejercito pequeño de bandidos y ninjas renegados sueles tener nervios.

"Buenos días señor Arika, comenzaremos el viaje en breve" dijo Ranma cortésmente, había mejorado mucho sus modales.

Al ver a sus guardaespaldas el hombre se calmó un poco "Buenos días, gracias por hacer esto"

"No agradezca es nuestro trabajo"

Y así comenzaron su viaje, el destino estaba a unos cuatro o cinco días de distancia, parecía mas bien una pequeña caravana, ya que llevaban un caballo atado a un carruaje donde se transportaba Arika, Itachi y Shisui estaban a la izquierda y derecha de el caballo respectivamente, Yuto estaba del lado derecho del carruaje y Ranma iba en la parte trasera.

Nada muy interesante ocurrió el primer día del viaje, una vez que oscureció establecieron un campamento y se turnaron para hacer guardia durante la noche.

Al día siguiente se marcharon temprano con la intención de poder llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino, se encontraban en las mismas posiciones que el día anterior.

El viaje se hizo en silencio la mayor parte, así continuo hasta mediados de la tarde.

El cielo estaba empezando a verse naranja, hace poco se habían detenido por un descanso así que no estaban cansados, todo era muy silencioso, claro que no hablaban, pero hasta el viento y los arboles se callaron, Ranma tenia un mal presentimiento.

Podía sentir vibraciones en la tierra, lo que indica pisadas.

"Alto" ordenó Ranma.

"¿Qué sucede sensei?" preguntó Itachi.

Ranma no contestó, en cambio se agachó y puso un dedo sobre la tierra.

_Treinta_ pensó_ son treinta los enemigos que nos rodean, al menos puedo sentir unos cuatro que probablemente nos darán problemas, los demás deben ser solamente bandidos._

"Escuchen, nos están observando, vamos a esperar a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento, lo que haremos es robarles el factor sorpresa ahora que sabemos su ubicación" explicó Ranma.

Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Ranma fue con Arika y le contó la situación, al principio este se veía nervioso, pero Ranma lo calmó y le explicó que tenía un plan, le ordeno que se quedara en el carruaje en todo momento.

Ranma también se metió en el carruaje e hizo una t con sus dedos.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu"** (técnica clones de sombras) y después de que la nube blanca de humo se disipó aparecieron cincuenta clones de sombra, al estar dentro del carruaje los enemigos no se dieron cuenta.

El Ranma real salió del carruaje dejando a todos los clones apretados dentro.

"Muy bien, esto es lo que harán, vamos a sentarnos y fingir que estamos descansando, para no alertar a los enemigos debemos tener la guardia baja, esto lo compensaremos ya que vamos a mantener nuestro sharingan activo, y una vez que ataquen, vamos a demostrarles que es un error meterse con un Uchiha, pero es un súper gran error meterse con cuatro de ellos" dijo Ranma con orgullo por su clan.

"SI" fue su respuesta grupal, poco tiempo después todos tenían activado su sharingan.

Mientras esperaban Ranma se limitó a mirar a sus alumnos, por lo que veía Itachi estaba a punto de tener un sharingan de nivel tres al igual que Shisui, Yuto sin embargo se veía que hace poco alcanzó el nivel dos, así que todos tenían el nivel dos del sharingan a sus siete años, verdaderamente Ranma pensaba que eran unos prodigios.

Ranma comenzó a prepararse cuando escuchó el crujir de una rama a menos de diez metros, no había estado mas listo en toda su vida.

Cuando sintió que ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca dio la señal.

"AHORA" gritó.

En ese momento sus tres estudiantes se pararon, se dieron media vuelta rápidamente y arrojaron unas decenas de shurikens, prácticamente por cada shuriken lanzada se oía un grito de agonía y el numero de rivales se reducía, Ranma hizo lo mismo pero solo lanzó tres kunai que dieron en sus respectivos blancos.

Ranma usó su sharingan para contar rápidamente, al parecer solo quedaban unos veinte enemigos, Ranma agarró una kunai espacio tiempo en cada mano y salto a un bandido que estaba a solo unos tres metros de distancia, sobra decir que dicho bandido murió rápidamente después de que Ranma le atravesó el vientre y le cortó la garganta.

Itachi, Shisui y Yuto seguían su ejemplo y atacaron con kunai normales a los bandidos que tenían cerca.

Unos cinco minutos después el equipo Ranma había acabado con todos los que los atacaron, sin embargo Ranma decidió comprobar y descubrió que las cuatro presencias que sintió que les podrían causar problemas estaban vivos y escondiéndose de ellos detrás de los arboles.

Ranma tomó una kunai y la lanzó a un árbol donde se escondía uno de ellos.

"Salgan de ahí, no crean que no sabemos donde se esconden" dijo Ranma.

Se escuchó una risa y unos segundos después un hombre salió de aquel árbol, alrededor de treinta años de edad, llevaba una simple camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón igual a juego, cabello largo y castaño, pero lo que le sorprendió fueron sus ojos.

Eran completamente blancos.

Solo había dos opciones, o bien es un ciego o es un miembro obviamente renegado del clan Hyuga.

A juzgar por los movimientos de sus pupilas tenia que ser la segunda.

De otros arbustos salieron otros tres sujetos de alrededor de diez u once años de edad, vestidos igual que la persona de treinta, pero en lugar de que su traje sea color negro era azul marino.

Y los tres también tenían ojos blancos.

"Hyuga…" susurró Ranma inconscientemente.

"Oh, veo que has oído de nosotros, me llamo Hyuga Masashi, y esos tres de ahí son mis hijos, Hasashi, Hosashi y Husashi"

"Tu… eres un ninja renegado del clan Hyuga, Hizashi me habló de ti" dijo Ranma

"Veo que mi primo no me ha olvidado" dijo Masashi mientras entraba en la postura de lucha habitual del Juuken (Puño suave).

Ranma no respondió solamente se puso en una postura de lucha y esperó.

Itachi y sus dos compañeros ya habían empezado a pelear con los hijos del renegado Masashi.

Yuto se lanzó hacia adelante con un kunai en su mano con destino al pecho de su enemigo, sin embargo este se hizo a un lado mientras tomaba el brazo con el cual intentó apuñalarlo, y con el otro brazo le dio un golpe en las costillas.

Yuto se tambaleo y decidió tomar esto mas en serio, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos tenia activado su Sharingan, pero se sorprendió al ver que su rival también había activado su Byakugan.

Mientras tanto Shisui envió cinco shurikens a su propio objetivo el cual esquivó dos y las otras las detuvo con una kunai, sin embargo una logró hacerle un corte en el brazo.

Shisui tomó su propia kunai y se lanzó hacia su oponente, empezando a chocar sus cuchillos entre si, buscando una abertura para acabar con el otro.

Después de un empujón Shisui envió a su enemigo lejos para pensar una estrategia lo cual no sucedió pues al momento en que su rival se alejaba le lanzó la kunai que traía la cual bloqueó con su propia cuchilla.

Shisui decidió acabar mas rápido y activó su sharingan, no mostro su sorpresa cuando vio que su enemigo ya había activado su byakugan.

Itachi no tuvo tantos problemas, su rival se lanzó hacia él y lo atravesó solo para descubrir que solamente era una sustitución. Mientras su rival hacia esto él se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y creó dos clones de sombra (aprendió la técnica gracias a Ranma) uno de los cuales corrió para emboscar a su enemigo por la espalda, sin embargo era muy tarde ya que este se había dado la vuelta y comenzó a tener una pelea a base de taijutsu con el clon de sombra.

Después de un golpe bien acomodado el clon desapareció y el segundo clon fue a la batalla, este sufrió la misma suerte, pero al menos dejó varios golpes y cortes bien acomodados en su rival.

El verdadero Itachi salió de su escondite, activó su sharingan y atacó a su rival que tenia su byakugan ya activado.

Fue una pelea a gran velocidad, cada uno buscando una abertura, sin embargo Itachi necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar por lo que después de bloquear un golpe saltó hacia atrás con un grito de:

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Y una gran bola de fuego fue enviada a su rival que estaba distraído, así que solamente logro hacer una defensa improvisada solamente con chakra, perdiendo mucho de este en el proceso, además de que no funciono bien ya que después de que el fuego se disipó tenia las ropas quemadas y además estaba mas herido y cansado, por no hablar de quemado.

Itachi al ver la gran abertura de su oponente aprovechó y se dirigió a gran velocidad a su oponente, enterrando profundamente un kunai en el pecho de el mismo.

El oponente de Itachi murió al instante.

Shisui ya se las estaba arreglando en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, debido a que el byakugan solo permite al usuario ver el flujo de chakra del oponente no era muy útil gracias a la velocidad y agilidad de Shisui, sumado a que con el sharingan podía predecir los movimientos del oponente Shisui tenía la victoria asegurada.

Shisui al ver el cansancio de su rival decidió acabar con la batalla y en un descuido el tomo dos kunai en sus dos manos y haciendo un movimiento en x degolló a su oponente.

Yuto al ver que sus compañeros ya habían terminado decidió no quedarse atrás.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Sin embargo su enemigo no fue capaz de esquivar ni poner defensa alguna, por lo que murió calcinado.

Mientras sus alumnos masacraban a los Hyugas, Ranma estaba teniendo su propia batalla, el tipo era realmente bueno, es una lastima que para que el Juuken tenga efecto debe tocar el objetivo y Ranma siendo el ninja mas rápido del mundo esquivó todo con suma facilidad, además que si por algún milagro no esquivaba un golpe, este no hacia ningún daño debido a los muros espacio tiempo que Ranma usa en si mismo.

Siendo ya algo molesto decidió hacer las cosas más interesantes.

"**Mangekyo Sharingan"** y de repente los ojos de Ranma cambiaron drásticamente.

Masashi estaba nada menos que sorprendido, había oído historias de el mangekyo de Madara Uchiha, y ver ese doujutsu no era algo que esperaba o que quisiera hacer.

Ranma siendo inhumanamente rápido colocó el sello especial para hacer el hiraishin (Jutsu volador del dios trueno) antes de que se diera cuenta y saltó hacia atrás dejando una distancia entre ellos de unos ocho metros.

Sus alumnos solo miraban atentos a la lucha, estaban emocionados de ver un mangekyo.

"Ríndete Masashi, no hay nada que puedas hacer, estas atrapado, tus pequeños monstruos ya no existen y no tienes nadie quien te pueda ayudar" dijo Ranma.

Masashi sonrió torcidamente "¿Eso crees?" los ojos de Ranma se agrandaron.

De repente el carruaje donde estaba Arika de pronto estaba completamente rodeado de bandidos armados, Itachi, Shisui y Yuto no podían llegar ahí de manera rápida.

"Así que dime, ¿Qué harás?, matarme o cumplir tu misión" sin embargo la confianza de Masashi comenzó a caer como Ranma sonrió.

Ranma chasqueó los dedos.

Y de repente cincuenta clones de sombra salieron del carruaje y empezaron a acabar con los bandidos sin embargo no fueron suficientes, solo quedaron ocho bandidos que se apresuraron a atacar a Arika.

Sin embargo Ranma con su mangekyo sharingan había visto que no había suficientes clones y ya se había puesto en marcha para ayudar.

Masashi sonrió al ver que ahora podría irse, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Sobra decir que los bandidos restantes murieron antes de tocar a Arika.

"Cuiden del señor Arika, voy a perseguir a Masashi" sus alumnos solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza como Ranma dijo:

"**Hiraishin no jutsu"** y desapareció.

Ranma apareció a tres metros de Masashi quien estaba descansando en un árbol.

"¿C-c-como m-me alcanzaste?" preguntó Masashi nervioso.

"El porque no importa, te di una oportunidad de volver con vida, la rechazaste" dijo Ranma mientras con una mano empezaba a crear el rasengan.

"Maldito…" dijo con ira Masashi.

"**Hiraishin no jutsu"** en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ranma estaba frente a Masashi.

"**Rasengan"** y con ese grito Ranma estrelló la esfera de energía en el vientre de Masashi.

"AAAHHHHHH" gritó Masashi en agonía.

Sin embargo con sus últimas fuerzas Masashi dio un puñetazo a Ranma en el mentón, Ranma se enfadó por esto y con la mano que tenia libre tomó una kunai y atacó a Masashi en la cara, específicamente los ojos.

Sin embargo casi imperceptible, varias gotas de sangre que salían de los ojos de Masashi entraron en los ojos de Ranma y fueron absorbidas.

Con un aumento de más chakra en el rasengan, lo que quedó de Masashi fue un montón de carne y sangre.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El resto del viaje fue sin incidentes, y una vez cumplida la misión regresaron a Konoha.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Poco después de llegar Ranma se encontró con Kakashi quien le dijo que Minato quería verlo.

Una vez que Ranma llegó a la oficina del hokage donde Minato se encontraba, este le sonrió y tiró unas serpentinas mientras unos globos de colores caían.

"Minato ¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó un Ranma ahora cubierto de serpentina y confeti.

"Ranma al fin lo conseguí, conseguí que el tercer tsuchikage y killer bee nos entrenen" dijo Minato sin dejar de sonreír.

Ranma sonrió ante eso "SI!"

"Solo hay un pequeñísimo inconveniente" dijo en voz algo temerosa Minato "pues ellos nos entrenaran, pero tendremos que ir en un viaje de entrenamiento, seria mas o menos un año" suspiró "no creo que Anko o Kushina sean muy felices con eso".

Ranma se detuvo en seco, no podría ver a Anko en mas de un año, pero como decirle.

"Hay que hacer que esto sea rápido y sin dolor " dijo Ranma.

Minato solo asintió con la cabeza.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Anko y Kushina estaban platicando animadamente.

Ambas se habían convertida en grandes amigas, Kushina seguía presionando a Anko en cuanto a cuando piensa casarse con Ranma y tener hijos y Anko siempre se ruborizaba y cambiaba de tema.

O al menos lo intentaba.

En fin, estaban conversando cuando Ranma y Minato entraron en la habitación, ambos se veían muy nerviosos.

"¿Qué les para a ustedes dos?" preguntó Kushina.

"N-n-na-nada, c-cariño" respondió un muy nervioso Minato.

"Ranma, no me mientas, siempre que haces algo mal te pones así de nervioso, dime que hiciste ahora" exigió Anko.

Minato y Ranma se miraron nerviosamente antes de asentir del mismo modo.

Se fueron turnando para decirlo.

"Nosotros.." Ranma.

"Nos…" Minato.

"Vamos…" Ranma.

"A ir…." Minato.

"A un…" Ranma

"Viaje de…" Minato.

"Entrenamiento de…" Ranma

"Un año…" Minato.

"Por favor entiendan y no nos maten" ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se postraban de rodillas con las manos juntas sobre su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Los poderosos Hokages, intimidados de muerte por sus mujeres.

Lo último que sintieron antes de un intenso dolor fue las auras rojas y enojadas de sus novias.

Mujeres.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Notas de Autor: bien ahora si viene lo bueno, ja a que no esperaban que Ranma fuera sensei de Itachi, sobre la sangre del tipo Hyuga en los ojos de Ranma digamos que va a aumentar el poder de su sharingan con algunas habilidades del byakugan, por cierto una vez mas Yuto Uchiha fue de mi invención al igual que Masashi Hyuga y sus hijos. Comenten.


	17. Un año y medio despues

Notas de autor: Después de este capitulo me tardare mas en publicar, por eso voy a hacerlo lo mas largo posible, también hare varias aclaraciones antes de comenzar.

Primero que nada las edades. En este capitulo Ranma tiene 19 años, Anko 19 años, Minato 27 años, Kakashi 21 años, Kasumi 21 años, Ukyo 19 años, Konatsu ?.

Este capítulo comienza después del viaje de entrenamiento de Minato y Ranma.

Una aclaración muy importante, para todos aquellos (y los que no) que han visto el anime de Saint Seiya, esta historia no se cruzará con esa serie, lo único que voy a utilizar de esa serie es un lugar (no, no es el santuario) voy a utilizar las montañas de los cinco picos del Rozan en China donde vive Dokho pero no aparecerá ningún personaje de esta serie, como dije solo voy a usar a los cinco picos.

Ranma Uchiha.

Ranma se encontraba en un árbol, en las afueras de Konoha, hace unos días regresó de su segundo viaje de entrenamiento, su primer viaje fue realizado con Minato, fue sorprendentemente fácil lograr que los entrenaran, una buena rima para Killer Bee funcionó muy bien, y para el Tsuchikage fue más simple, Minato solamente le sobornó con un remedio para los dolores de espalda.

Al parecer había cierta tensión entre Bee y Minato… por algún motivo.

Naw.

El entrenamiento fue bastante educativo, si se podría decir así, hasta que Bee les dijo que para controlar el poder del zorro de las nueve colas el poder no debe dividirse y así tras una muy larga discusión y dos de tres partidas de piedra papel o tijera, el poder del zorro que había estado encerrado en Minato se trasladó a Ranma.

Se tuvo especial cuidado en esa operación pero resultó un éxito al final, se había decidido que Ranma tuviera el poder del zorro debido a que en el pueblo él era demasiado querido y respetado y nadie sospecharía que él es quien lo lleva dentro, además de que incluso si se supiera todos sabrían que ese poder está siendo bien controlado.

La segunda parte fue lo difícil.

Bueno más bien la segunda parte de la segunda parte.

Cuando Ranma se enfrentó a su yo oscuro, al principio tenía algo de inseguridad, sin embargo resultó sorprendentemente fácil de derrotar, según Bee presumiblemente por la ingenuidad y pureza en el corazón de Ranma (que Anko se ha estado encargando de quitar poco a poco).

Pero cuando se enfrentó al nueve colas por segunda vez fue más complicado.

Pero no importa, él es Ranma Uchiha, si lo derrotó una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo.

¿Cierto?.

Flashback.

Ranma entró en una habitación oscura, sin embargo era el poder del zorro que le dijo donde se encontraba a pesar de no poder ver, tan solo después de unos pasos se encontró con el nueve colas.

"Pensé y esperé que no te volvería a ver en mi vida, al parecer me equivoque" dijo Ranma seriamente mientras miraba hacia arriba al enorme demonio enfrente de él.

El zorro se limitó a gruñir mientras pensaba el cómo ese niño había logrado vencerlo.

Ranma no estaba dispuesto a hablar más.

Rápidamente mientras saltaba arrojó cinco kunai espacio tiempo en dirección al zorro, básicamente este ni siquiera las sintió, y reuniendo el rencor hacia ese humano que le había vencido, preparó la bomba bestia con cola y disparó.

Ranma lo había visto venir, a pesar de aun no haber activado su sharingan.

"**Hiraishin no jutsu"** y Ranma apareció al lado del zorro que estaba descuidado mientras seguía desarrollando su ataque.

Mientras tanto Ranma intentaba pensar una estrategia, pero necesitaba comprar tiempo.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu" **y así veinte clones de sombra aparecieron y el verdadero se alejó para pensar en algo útil.

Diez de los clones hicieron un ataque sincronizado "**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" **y de esa manera miles de pequeñas bolas de fuego fueron arrojadas al zorro demonio, pero este apenas sintió un pequeño ardor.

Los clones sobrantes también se pusieron en marcha pero más desorganizadamente, todos prepararon un rasengan y se intentaban acercar al zorro sin embargo de diez clones que eran solo cuatro lograron pegarle con el rasengan, los demás murieron con el agitar de las colas del zorro.

Después de otro arranque de furia del zorro todos los clones de sombra murieron.

Se podría decir que con todos esos ataques solo lograron debilitar al nueve colas muy levemente y enejarlo más aún.

Sin embargo el Ranma real ya tenía un plan, pero no aseguraba muchas posibilidades.

Con el sharingan ya activado (pero no el mangekyo) mientras los clones eran destruidos Ranma reunió una muy enorme cantidad de energía entre sus dos manos, ese ataque tenía una magnitud que no había intentado nunca pero tenía que correr el riesgo.

De pronto puso sus dos manos enfrente disparando la energía giratoria que había reunido con un grito.

"**Moko Rasen Takabisha".**

Cuando la energía tocó al nueve colas, este no pudo dejar de sentir como si le hubieran pegado con su propia bomba bestia con cola.

En verdad el zorro de las nueve colas estaba sintiendo dolor.

Y mucho.

Ranma sabía que el aturdimiento que había logrado inducir en el zorro no duraría para siempre así que preparó uno de sus ataques que seguía siendo uno de los más fuertes de su repertorio, sino tal vez el más fuerte, la técnica con la que había matado a un dios.

Concentró toda la energía que le quedaba en su mano, utilizando sus afinidades hacia el fuego y el hielo pera hacer girar esa energía en su puño, nunca jamás había intentado un ataque de esta magnitud, con toda su fuerza en un solo golpe, claro cuando peleó con Azafrán lo hizo pero ahora tenía mucho más poder que en ese entonces.

Cuando sintió que las energías calientes y frías en su puño estaban al máximo, se abalanzó hacia adelante golpeando al aire con el puño que tenía todo su poder con todas sus fuerzas.

"**Hiryuu Hyou TOPPA"**

Y así el infierno se desato.

Un súper gigantesco y violento tornado de hielo de doscientos metros de largo y ancho se desato golpeando al nueve colas de lleno con toda su fuerza.

El zorro demonio solo sabía que prefería mil veces ser golpeado con su propia bomba que este dolor completamente insoportable.

Ranma no debía desaprovechar por lo que mientras el zorro estaba en un mundo de dolor él se encargaba de absorber el chakra del zorro, era demasiado, pero Ranma Uchiha no pierde nunca.

El tornado masivo duró diez minutos, Ranma casi logró absorber el poder del zorro en su totalidad.

Sin embargo el zorro seguía de pie, casi completamente derrotado, pero aun de pie.

Y Ranma con solo una pisca de energía.

Pero esa pisca fue suficiente.

"**Mangekyo Sharingan: Amaterasu"**

El zorro estalló en llamas y Ranma solo pudo decir una cosa antes de que la inconsciencia lo reclamara.

"Se acabó"

Fin del Flashback.

Ranma al fin había dominado todo el poder del nueve colas, y una vez que recuperó toda su energía propia, combinada con la del zorro, era el equivalente al poder de una bestia de 17 colas.

Ahora Ranma no solo era el más rápido sino también el que tenía más poder.

Pero eso solo fue en las primeras tres semanas de entrenamiento.

Ranma en verdad quiso aprender a usar el elemento rayo como Bee, pero simplemente no lo podía dominar, esto significó que lo que Bee podía enseñar a Ranma era muy limitado.

Con limitado me refiero a dos meses de entrenamiento intensivo en taijutsu, especialmente la velocidad, después de ese entrenamiento Ranma no tenía ningún problema para moverse a la velocidad del sonido sin el hiraishin, incluso podía moverse más rápido que eso, mucho más.

Y con el hiraishin tal vez podría acercarse a la velocidad de la luz.

Sin embargo faltaba el entrenamiento de Onoki el tercer Tsuchikage.

Este (por sus problemas en la espalda) no le enseñó nada relacionado con lo físico, en cambio le enseñó a manejar mejor el elemento fuego, de modo que los ataques de este elemento en Ranma se volvieron tres veces más fuertes.

Pero el enseñar esto tenía un propósito.

Después le empezó a enseñar el elemento tierra, esto le costó mucho trabajo de dominar, pero después de un mes, tenía un control decente, además de que gracias al control de ese elemento podía hacer el bakusai tenketsu sin tener que tocar el punto de ruptura y de un modo más fuerte y potente, además de que aprender a dominarlo conllevó a un aumento de resistencia, aun mas de la que ya tenía, diablos Minato podía hacerle un rasengan con una gran cantidad de fuerza y él podía sacudírselo como si nada.

Pero debido a su limitado control del elemento tierra el 'Doton: Bakusai Tenketsu' (Elemento tierra: Punto de ruptura) (la forma perfeccionada del bakusai tenketsu que es más fuerte y no requiere tocar el punto de ruptura) fue su único jutsu de ese elemento.

Claro, luego llegó la tercer parte del entrenamiento de Onoki, el elemento viento.

No tomó demasiado tiempo a Ranma lograr usar este elemento, al parecer tenía cierta afinidad con él, el aprender a manejar ese elemento trajo un gran aumento en la agilidad de Ranma y también aumento su velocidad de por sí ya muy superior al nivel kage.

Además, utilizó ese elemento para añadirlo al Rasengan, creando el 'Futon: Rasengan' (Elemento viento: Rasengan) una versión mucho más fuerte del rasengan (NA: Si ya sé que es Naruto quien hace eso, pero aquí no, de echo otras variantes creadas por Naruto las va a crear Ranma aquí)

Además de eso podía aplicar el elemento viento a todas las variantes del Rasengan que él ya había creado.

Y como extra utilizó ese mismo elemento para aplicarlo a sus armas aumentando su alcance y poder que está ligado al daño que hacen.

La parte final del entrenamiento con el Tsuchikage fue combinar los elementos fuego, viento y tierra y dar paso al elemento polvo.

Pasó un mes y medio antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se hubiera tardado más si no hubiera usado su sharingan para intentar orientarse mejor.

Y tomó otro mes y medio para dominar una técnica de elemento polvo, el 'Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu' (Elemento Polvo: Jutsu del Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo) una vez más gracias a su sharingan, ese ataque era muy poderoso (no lo voy a describir si quieren verlo vean Naruto Shippūden Episodio #204)

Y así pasaron nueve meses de entrenamiento con Bee y Onoki.

Minato había pasado más tiempo con Bee, al parecer arreglando ciertos mal entendidos, el sí logró utilizar el elemento rayo, además de que también pudo aprender a usar el elemento viento y aplicarlo al rasengan, pero no dominó los elementos fuego ni tierra por lo que no pudo hacer el elemento polvo.

Sin embargo se hizo más rápido y fuerte.

Regresaron a la aldea después de descansar un poco.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con varias noticias, al parecer Tsunade y Jiraiya habían regresado a la aldea, Tsunade había tomado a Kasumi como su alumna y al parecer Kasumi ya casi era un igual a Tsunade en las artes médicas y también la había estado entrenando para pelear, fue sorprendente su avance ya que Kasumi tenía las habilidades de un chunin en ese momento.

Ukyo y Konatsu habían sido ascendidos a chunins pues eran muy buenos para ser solo genin, sin embargo Konatsu había sido ascendido a Tokubetsu Jonin (Jonin especial) debido a su especialidad de espionaje y fue puesto en el escuadrón de reconocimiento e infiltración, el cual era comandado por Anko, Ukyo por otra parte también fue ascendida no hace mucho y se convirtió en una ANBU.

Capitana de los ANBU para ser específicos.

Sus queridos alumnos Itachi, Shisui y Yuto habían ascendido a chunins.

Sin embargo Jiraiya regresó a la aldea por una sola razón.

Ranma.

Fue casi cómico, casi se veía como si Jiraiya le estuviese rogando ser su maestro.

Después de un tiempo Ranma acepto, pero se quiso arrepentir cuando Jiraiya le dijo que saldrían en un viaje de entrenamiento.

Otro viaje de entrenamiento.

Así que tenía que volver a hacer frente a Anko.

Sin embargo no le fue tan mal como la última vez.

Flashback.

Ranma estaba tan asustado que casi se hacía en los pantalones.

Iba a decirle a Anko-chan que se iba de nuevo después de una semana de haber vuelto.

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con Anko, y ahí estaba ella

Casi pensó que ya había descubierto que se iba cuando ella se dio la vuelta y le arrojó una kunai, la cual esquivó con ningún esfuerzo.

"Me vas a enseñar todo lo que aprendiste en ese viaje Uchiha" advirtió Anko con voz grave, pero perdía el efecto ya que estaba sonriendo.

Anko siendo la 'mujer' del quinto Hokage sabía que si estaba nervioso como estaba le iba dar una mala noticia.

"Muy bien escupe" dijo Anko.

"Um, yo, bueno, perdóname pero me voy a ir a otro viaje de entrenamiento pero esta vez con Jiraiya que la tortura sea rápida y sin dolor" lo último lo dijo muy rápidamente mientras se cubría la cara y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Anko suspiró "Esta bien Ranma, pero me tienes que prometer que me vas a enseñar algunas cosas ¿sí?" pregunto Anko dulcemente mientas sacaba un cuchillo, Ranma asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, Anko suspiró de nuevo "¿Cómo lo haces? Parece que solo tienes que ver una técnica y la aprendes al instante"

"Eso Anko-chan es la 'habilidad Ranma'" dijo Ranma feliz de no haber muerto.

"Pensé que la 'habilidad Ranma' era enamorar a todas las mujeres que te ven" dijo Anko mientras alzaba una ceja.

"Mmm, no ese es el 'encanto Ranma'" dijo Ranma pensativamente.

Anko no queriendo resistirse más tiempo al 'encanto Ranma' se arrojó sobre él y lo tiró en la cama.

No lo dejo dormir en toda la noche.

Fin del Flashback.

Si, en realidad le fue muy bien.

Sin embargo no pudo dejar la aldea, debido a un estudio médico que Tsunade le hizo, Ranma había comentado de cuando la sangre del renegado Hyuga había caído en sus ojos, después de eso el Sharingan de Ranma ya no era rojo sangre, sino un rojo claro, parecía anaranjado.

En los estudios se demostró que de algún modo su sharingan se había complementado con la sangre del Byakugan, eso se demostró cuando Ranma ya no sangraba de los ojos cuando hacia el amaterasu ni el tsukuyomi, además de que podía usarlo por más tiempo y era más poderoso.

Diez veces más poderoso.

Su sharingan, después de que los resultados (de algún modo) se hicieron públicos se hizo muy temido y codiciado no solo en el clan Uchiha y Hyuga o en la aldea sino que en todas las aldeas.

Al parecer también la sangre Hyuga detuvo los efectos negativos de usar mucho el sharingan y sus técnicas.

Casi como el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

Después de que se obtuvieron los resultados Ranma y Jiraiya se fueron de la aldea.

Viajaron a China, Ranma tuvo especial cuidado de no ir a Jusenkyo, habían estado entrenando duro y Ranma comenzaba a creer que el dejar que Jiraiya lo entrene no era mala idea, hasta que lo encontró espiando un baño de mujeres.

Ranma se había hartado de pervertidos así que mientras Ero-sannin estaba inconsciente (por la golpiza de las mujeres del baño) él se escapó.

Lo malo es que estaba totalmente perdido.

Claro, ya había estado en China, pero no era como si recordara todo el territorio.

Ranma vagó por China alrededor de dos semanas, hambriento, cansado, desorientado. Si, pudo haber robado comida como le había enseñado Genma, pero aprendió que el robar comida solo le traería más problemas, como las amazonas.

Aun recordaba cómo logró sobrevivir.

Flashback.

Ranma se había detenido a descansar en un claro cerca de una cascada, no servía de nada pedir indicaciones ya que no hablaba chino y tampoco reconocía los lugares de todos modos.

Se sentó en una piedra, verdaderamente no podía aguantar más el hambre y cansancio, pensó que era muy irónico, el que había luchado contra muchos de los rivales más poderosos y había sobrevivido a todos y cada uno de ellos al parecer iba a morir de hambre en ese sitio lejano y desconocido.

Estaba cerrando los ojos como la inconsciencia lo empezó a reclamar.

"¿Maestro Ranma? " dijo una voz que Ranma no podía de sentir muy familiar.

Ranma empezó a moverse poco a poco y a abrir lentamente los ojos, veía borrosamente, pero se distinguió una mancha azul, después de parpadear unas cuantas veces, obtuvo una visión más clara de quien la había llamado. 

"Burü…." Y así Ranma se retiró a la inconsciencia.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma empezó a abrir los ojos de manera pausada, después de unos intentos de abrir bien los ojos se rindió y decidió percibir donde estaba sin tener que abrir los ojos.

Estaba sobre algo suave, no tanto como una cama, quizá una colchoneta, o algún cojín, el sonido que provenía de la cascada de la cual estaba cerca cuando se quedó inconsciente ya no se escuchaba dónde estaba antes, aun se oía, pero el sonido era más lejano y en otra dirección, poco después también recordó quien lo había llamado.

Fue Burü, el primer dragón que invocó cuando firmó el contrato de sangre, dándose cuenta de eso rápidamente se incorporó y abrió los ojos de golpe.

"BURÜ" gritó.

"No hace falta que grites maestro Ranma" dijo Ryu Burü, el cual se encontraba al lado de Ranma, se veía aturdido por el grito de este.

"Yo… como…. cuando…" Ranma balbuceaba intentando explicar cómo se encontró con su primer dragón.

"Cálmate, te diré lo que se" dijo Burü, lo cual pareció tranquilizar a Ranma.

Ranma por fin dio un buen vistazo a Burü y se sorprendió, era igual que hace casi dos años, pero era casi del doble de tamaño que en ese entonces.

Burü pareció no notar la mirada apreciativa que le daba Ranma como comenzó a contar lo que el sabia "Pues bien, yo estaba volando, verdaderamente estaba tomando un paseo, había trabajado mucho y necesitaba descansar, entonces vi un punto blanco con rojo y me pareció extraño, así que decidí investigar, cuando llegue a su lado en un principio no lo reconocí, pero después pude identificarte y te traje aquí a las montañas de los cinco picos" al ver la mirada confusa de Ranma explicó "es el lugar del que vienen todos los dragones que invocas maestro, al haber estado cerca de la cascada de los cinco picos pude reconocerte y empezar a sanar unas de tus heridas"

Ranma estaba muy agradecido, pero claro, no fue capaz de expresarlo por el momento ya que por el rabillo del ojo notó una gran cantidad de alimentos en una mesa enorme, usando su supersónica velocidad fue a la mesa y procedió a la eliminación de todos los alimentos.

Burü solo dio un suspiro resignado.

Fin del Flashback.

Pasó en las montañas del Rozan en China alrededor de siete meses, y claro, fueron siete meses en los que no descuido nada su entrenamiento, en especial desde que en ese tiempo estuvo aprendiendo de los dragones de los cinco picos.

Mientras por su propio entrenamiento logró mejorar un poco en todas sus técnicas definitivamente el mayor avance fue el que aprendió de los dragones.

Había, en todo ese tiempo, estado aprendiendo a canalizar la energía natural, física y espiritual dentro de su cuerpo, esto conllevó a tres consecuencias, número uno: un gran aumento de control de energía y el aprender a canalizarla mejor y de forma más útil, número dos: en cierta parte a causa de la consecuencia uno llevó a un aumento increíblemente drástico en la efectividad potencia y daño que puede infligir de todas las técnicas de Ranma, y la consecuencia final: el modo sabio.

Le llevó casi todos los siete meses aprender a entrar en modo sabio, pero lo había dominado al fin, en ese modo sus habilidades se podrían incluso triplicar, según la estimación mental de Ranma y eso sin tener en cuenta el control del poder del nueve colas.

Su apariencia física, cambiaba muy poco, solo un poco en su cara, sin tener el sharingan, sus ojos se vuelven amarillos con y su pupila se vuelve parecida a las que tienen los animales de sangre fría, como los reptiles, con el sharingan activado debido al anterior implemento del byakugan y en una mezcla de colores sus ojos toman un brillante color dorado, la pupila de reptil se vuelve más pequeña pero permanece y alrededor de ella aparecen los tres puntos del sharingan, si activa el mangekyo permanece igual que su mangekyo original pero en lugar de que las partes rojas sean de ese color son de color dorado brillante.

Las otras dos diferencias es que alrededor de sus ojos en la piel entre las cejas y el ojo la piel se vuelve color anaranjado oscuro (igual que Naruto en modo sabio perfecto, pero en lugar de un color rojo-anaranjado el color es anaranjado oscuro, casi rojo), y la otra diferencia es que aparecen dos líneas del mismo color en sus mejillas que van desde sus orejas hasta debajo de sus ojos en forma horizontal.

Claro, Ranma había estado fuera de la aldea por un año y medio, sin contar la semana y media que estuvo ahí antes de irse de nuevo, pero si se cuentan el tiempo de entrenamiento con Bee y Onoki y el tiempo en las montañas del Rozan en China, solo habían pasado un año y cuatro meses, así que… ¿Qué hizo Ranma en esos dos meses de sobra?

Visitar unos conocidos por supuesto.

Después de irse de los cinco picos con unos mapas y una brújula, aparte del enorme pergamino que cuelga de su espalda, fue a visitar a unas de las tribus de la cordillera del bayankala, más específicamente la dinastía Musk y la gente del monte Fénix.

A pesar de antiguos conflictos, se llevaron muy bien entre sí, y se estableció una alianza entre los tres (Fénix, Musk y Konoha).

Había sido un poco incómodo ver de nuevo a Azafrán, pero al menos esta vez no era un malvado hombre pájaro, era, y él lo admitió digno de ser el rey de la gente fénix.

Después de mes y medio celebrando su pacto y entrenando un poco (en dichos 'entrenamientos' Ranma se aseguró de que tuvieran presente la superioridad de Konoha, a través de las múltiples derrotas que sufrían Herb y Azafrán peleando juntos contra Ranma, este no hizo ningún esfuerzo y los derrotó casi hasta la muerte)

Cuando volvió a Konoha ya no llevaba la misma ropa con la que se fue, lo único que se mantenía intacto era su chaleco, que ni siquiera era el mismo, ya que los dragones le dieron uno similar, pero con un tono de verde más oscuro del que ya tenía que era ya de por si oscuro, además de que estaba echo de un material más resistente y amortiguaba mejor el daño, su abrigo también era diferente, si uno ve bien es el mismo que Minato le había dado, las llamas en la parte inferior eran las mismas y del mismo diseño, solo que un tono un poco más oscuro, al igual que la inscripción en su espalda de 'quinto Hokage' y lo que se suponía debía de ser blanco ahora era negro, debido a un incidente al lavar ropa en los cinco picos, al mismo tiempo se suponía que dicho abrigo debía ser de manga corta pero debido a cierto desgarre y a un arreglo ahora era sin mangas. Su pantalón era el mismo al igual que sus sandalias, sin embargo la playera que usaba debajo del chaleco táctico era diferente a la que tenía cuando dejó la aldea, era blanca de manga corta con los remolinos rojos tradicionales en los hombros y en la parte inferior de la manga había un diseño de picos rojos en forma de triángulo isósceles que se alzaban verticalmente.

Agregado al enorme pergamino que colgaba de su espalda daba un aspecto de gran autoridad y poder.

Cuando regresó a Konoha, tal vez por su aspecto, todos lo trataban con respeto renovado y mayor al que tenía antes, y una vez más parecía una estrella en lugar de Hokage debido a las numerosas peticiones de autógrafos.

Anko estaba en una misión, y no quería salir de la aldea en unos días así que prefirió descansar.

En días posteriores se enteró de varias noticias, Kasumi se volvió líder del equipo médico así que al no tener nada más que hacer en la aldea Tsunade se fue, al mismo tiempo Kasumi también entrenó en los aspectos de batalla y estaba sorprendido y feliz de que en ese aspecto muchos ya la consideraban un jonin, Ukyo comandaba muy bien a los ANBU y resulta que habían aumentado su efectividad desde que se volvió capitana además de que sus habilidades también eran consideradas casi nivel jonin excepto genjutsu, Konatsu era considerado tan jonin como Kakashi, gracias a su anterior entrenamiento en esas artes era muy bueno en todos los aspectos, pero nunca tanto como Ranma, Minato había aprendido el chidori de Kakashi al haber podido dominar el elemento rayo, no lo usa mucho sin embargo, Anko al parecer también había mejorado mucho según lo que había oído pero debía comprobarlo el mismo.

Y así fue como él estaba sentado en las ramas de un árbol en las afueras de la aldea, según sus cálculos ese día debía llegar Anko.

Después de unos minutos a lo lejos comenzó a ver a un grupo que se acercaba a la aldea, Ranma activó su sharingan para obtener una mejor visión y efectivamente Anko estaba entre el pequeño grupo de personas que venían en su dirección.

Rápidamente empezó a comprobar si tiene todo lo necesario, su ropa estaba bien arreglada, se aseguró de haber tomado una menta, y tenía una pequeña cajita negra, un regalo.

Espero un poco de tiempo más, una vez que el grupo estaba cerca Ranma cayó en la técnica de invisibilidad de su padre, el Umisenken y esperó.

Anko y su grupo al llegar a la aldea se separaron, Ranma al ver que Anko no era la que se dirigía a la torre del hokage y en cambio se quedó mirando fijamente, lo que indicó que ella no era la capitana de la misión.

Ranma se acercó sin dejar caer la técnica de invisibilidad y se puso a tres metros de distancia justo enfrente de ella.

Y dejó caer la técnica de invisibilidad.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Anko había tenido un mal día.

Hace poco más de una semana había ido en una misión de comprobar los alrededores en busca de señales extrañas que delaten espías, ya que según algunos rumores se habían visto extraños eventos alrededor de la aldea lo cual directamente llevó a la sospecha de espías.

Después de todo ese tiempo no encontraron absolutamente nada, excepto que al parecer los eventos fueron hechos por una criatura que escapó del campo de entrenamiento 45.

Y pasó toda la semana sucia con lodo y descansando sobre algo tan cómodo como una piedra para volver a la aldea con la maravillosa noticia de que esa misión podría haber sido clasificada rango D.

Se detuvo en la entrada con la mirada fija, hacía meses que Ranma había ido de viaje, lo preocupante fue que su maestro fue Jiraiya, esperaba que lo pervertido no fuera contagioso, ya que después de todo a pesar de ser su novio seguía siendo el hombre más codiciado de Konoha y siendo un pervertido ninguna mujer se resistiría a él.

Lo extrañaba tanto, su ausencia solo sirvió para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba y lo quería, esperaba que volviera pronto.

Bien tal vez no esperaba, 'NESESITABA' que volviera pronto.

Estaba teniendo una de las muchas fantasías que tenía con Ranma desde que se fue de la aldea que cuando se dio cuenta el objeto de sus pensamientos había aparecido justo enfrente de ella.

"Gah" fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir mientras caía hacia atrás.

"Hola" dijo Ranma simplemente mientras le sonreía.

Anko estaba demasiado confundida, sorprendida, nerviosa. Ranma estaba justo enfrente de ella después de todo ese tiempo, así que hizo algo muy propio de una dama.

Ella se desmayó.

Ranma solo miró el colapso de Anko y después de unos siete segundos se rascó la mejilla, después de otros cinco se dirigió a ella y la llevó cargando a la casa que compartían.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma observó como Anko que en ese momento estaba acostada en su cama empezó a retorcerse y poco a poco abría los ojos.

Una vez que Anko abrió bien los ojos y vio a Ranma se lanzó hacia él y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Al principio Ranma se resistió pero el agarre de hierro de Anko no le dejaba moverse ni un centímetro y lentamente comenzó a responder al beso.

Después de un nuevo record de diez minutos seguidos en la misma posición Anko finalmente dejo ir a Ranma y procedió a rellenar sus pulmones con aire absolutamente necesario.

Acto seguido empezó a tratar de matar a Ranma.

"IDIOTA,¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA POR TI?, ¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE POR TANTO TIEMPO?, ¿QUÉ HICISTE TODO ESE TIEMPO?, ¡NO ME MIENTAS!" Anko gritó mientras trataba de atravesarlo con las kunai que tenía en sus manos.

Por una parte Ranma se sorprendió, era verdad lo que decían de ella, en verdad mejoró bastante, por otro lado si no estuviera tratando de matarlo…

Después de unos dos minutos de golpes de Anko que Ranma esquivó con poco o ningún esfuerzo (no era el más rápido por nada) Anko soltó los cuchillos de sus manos y lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en su pecho mientras lloraba.

Ranma no era tonto así que no esquivó su abrazo.

"No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti Ranma, todo el tiempo de todos los días pensando en ti, prométeme que no te vas a volver a ir así, por favor" Anko dijo mientras lloraba en el pecho de Ranma.

"Anko… te prometo que nunca me iré de nuevo, no sin ti al menos" estas palabras calmaron un poco a Anko, Ranma continuo con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro "no sería correcto que abandonara a mi esposa de ese modo" dijo Ranma en un tono muy suave.

Anko se sonrojo recordando algunas platicas que había tenido con Kushina y contesto suavemente "¿Q-q-que?" dijo lindamente, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y se sentía de pronto muy nerviosa.

Si en ese segundo se sentía nerviosa su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Ranma se arrodillo enfrente de ella.

Ranma también se veía algo nervioso.

"Mira Anko, yo no sé muy bien sobre estas cosas… pero te amo y bueno, la vida de un ninja es muy corta y no podría esperar, lo que quiero decir es…. Anko Mitarashi ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?" Pregunto Ranma solemnemente, por dentro sus nervios se estaban destrozando.

Anko comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero por otro motivo, verdaderamente su mente quería colapsar de nuevo pero no lo hizo, en cambio puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma y lo atrajo en el beso más largo y apasionado (si, incluso más que el anterior, mucho más) de todas sus vidas.

Por ahora.

"¡SI!" Anko gritó en alegría pura "ACEPTO, acepto ser tu esposa Ranma Uchiha" dijo mientras lo besó de nuevo.

Después de contar las versiones cortas de lo que hicieron todo ese tiempo decidieron que sería mejor ir a la cama.

Pero no a dormir.

Después de muchas horas estaban acostados juntos dormidos, sus cuerpos fatigados por el esfuerzo y sudorosos.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que ninguno de ellos estaría solo de nuevo como un nuevo habitante se preparaba para vivir con ellos después de esa noche.

En nueve meses para ser específicos.

Notas de Autor: Bien aquí esta, otro maravilloso capitulo, un pequeño aviso, el siguiente episodio será de relleno pero demasiado interesante, por otro lado decidí que si haré el cruce pero habrá otro aparte con Inuyasha, fue una idea que surgió hace poco, pero después de pensar bien me dije, ¿Por qué no? Además de que tengo buenas ideas para capítulos posteriores si se da este cruce, cambiando de tema si tienen alguna preferencia para emparejar a Ranma me la pueden decir, no voy a dejar de emparejarlo con Anko pero para eso existen los harenes ¿no?. Dejen sus comentarios mínimo como regalo de navidad.


	18. Planes

Notas de autor: Bien, lo primero es lo primero, como no se acabó el mundo pues feliz navidad, ahora si alguien vio la última parte del episodio anterior y captaron correctamente el mensaje, si Anko está embarazada de Ranma. Este capítulo será corto, solo aviso. No soy dueño de ninguna de las series aquí expuestas.

Ranma Uchiha.

Pocos días han pasado desde que Ranma el quinto Hokage volvió a Konoha, la aldea parecía muy tranquila, tal vez es la calma antes de la tormenta, tal vez es solo un descanso después de todo lo que ese lugar ha pasado, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta, solo se sabe que hay mucha tranquilidad y nadie quiere que eso cambie en el corto plazo.

Ranma estaba teniendo su entrenamiento habitual de la tarde con Minato, ninguna técnica especial, ni movimientos de esa naturaleza, solo un amistoso combate.

Sin embargo Ranma tenía su mente más ocupada, tenía unos problemas que le molestaban, ninguno de ellos era una invasión o un enemigo súper poderoso, pero sin embargo seguían siendo problemas.

Número uno, le había propuesto matrimonio a Anko hace poco más de dos semanas, y hace poco Anko intentó abordar el tema del matrimonio, sin embargo él se había escapado diciendo que tenía papeleo que hacer.

El verdadero motivo es que no tenía idea alguna de cómo hacer una boda o algo por el estilo.

Sabía que tal vez podría preguntarle a Kushina o a Mikoto (la madre de Sasuke), había llegado a ser algo así como un ayudante para Mikoto, al presentarse en la residencia Uchiha y ayudarla con algunas labores domésticas, al principio ella se sorprendió mucho y lo trato con demasiado respeto, después de todo no todos los días un Hokage te ayuda en tareas del hogar como barrer, pero Ranma le decía que no debía tratarlo con mucho respeto (lo hacía sentir viejo), después de un acuerdo Mikoto acordó solo llamarlo Ranma.

Mikoto lo veía como un hermano pequeño, pero sin perder respeto por su puesto de Hokage, además Ranma se aparecía más a menudo por la residencia Uchiha, a veces a entrenar ya sea con Yuto, Itachi o Shisui o para discutir asuntos sobre el clan con Fugaku o simplemente para quedarse a comer sin ningún motivo en particular, a veces llevaba a Anko con él.

Fugaku por su parte estaba muy orgulloso de que Itachi tuviera como sensei al quinto Hokage, y sentía más orgullo hacia su clan al saber que el quinto Hokage era de sangre Uchiha, por otro lado, se había discutido y acordado que el liderazgo del clan Uchiha se dividiría entre él y Ranma, pero a falta de un verdadero interés prácticamente Fugaku seguía siendo el líder, pero de la misma manera Ranma tenía el mismo poder que el en el clan, además de mucho más poder en la aldea y en términos de batalla.

Pero el tema es que Ranma no sabía cómo hacer una boda, menos si él era el novio, además pedir ayuda a cualquiera de Mikoto o Kushina no era una opción, ya que casi podía oírlas preguntando la fecha de cuando iba a tener hijos y el no esperaba que fuera pronto.

No sabía la que le esperaba.

Al final decidió preguntarle a Minato al final de la sesión de entrenamiento de ese mismo día.

Fuera de la mente de Ranma, Minato vio que estaba muy distraído y decidió poner eso a su favor, con una finta logró conectar su puño con el rostro de Ranma enviándolo al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento, se acercó caminando hacia él y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿Qué sucede Ranma?, no sueles distraerte de ese modo en una lucha" dijo Minato cuando Ranma al fin estaba de pie.

Después de unos momentos Ranma respondió "Minato, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo algo dudoso.

"Claro, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, no sé cómo decir esto, pero… bueno, para empezar, hace unas dos semanas le propuse matrimonio a Anko" Ranma no pudo continuar.

"Felicidades, ¿Cuándo es la boda?" dijo Minato con la sonrisa de una gato que atrapó a un canario.

"Eh, ese es el problema" Ranma bajo su voz hasta un susurro "no sé cómo planear una boda"

Minato quería reírse, en serio quería, pero sabía que Ranma necesitaba ayuda y que recurrió a él porque era su mejor opción, por lo que solo soltó una pequeña risita.

"Ven Ranma tenemos mucho de qué hablar, vamos a planificar tu boda, mira ¿Cuál es…"

Y así Minato secuestró a Ranma a su oficina para una charla MUY larga.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Anko no sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

Le había contado a Kushina, Kurenai y Mikoto sobre su boda ese mismo día y todas habían decidido ir a celebrarlo con la comida favorita de la novia, el dango.

Solo que aquí estaba Anko enfrente de sus palitos con dango y no podía dejar de tener un antojo inhumano de ramen.

A ella le gustaba el ramen, pero ni de cerca del dango, así que ¿Por qué en este momento ella quería ramen más que nada?

Todas ya habían comenzado a comer y miraban extrañamente a Anko, a estas alturas ella ya había acabado con todo el dango que ella tenía e incluso el de los demás.

"Anko ¿Por qué no comes? pensé que eran tus favoritos" dijo Kushina.

"Si, esto es antinatural ¿Por qué no has acabado con todo ya?" dijo Kurenai.

Mikoto observaba en silencio.

"Pues, um la verdad no quiero dango" respondió Anko vacilante.

"¡¿QUE?!" fue la respuesta colectiva de Kushina, Mikoto, Kurenai e incluso el dueño de la tienda que sabía muy bien que esa era la comida favorita de Anko.

"Pues, no sé porque pero quiero ramen" dijo Anko con algo de indiferencia.

"Pero si venimos aquí es solo porque esta es tu comida favorita" dijo Kurenai algo irritada.

A Anko le pareció que la voz de Kurenai era un poco fuerte porque de hecho lo era, los ojos de Anko se comenzaron a poner acuosos porque Kurenai le había gritado y pronto comenzó a llorar haciendo una gran impresión de Soun Tendo.

"WHAAA, Kurenai me gritó, WHAAA" dijo Anko mientras tiraba litros de lágrimas.

Las tres mujeres que la acompañaban entraron en pánico, en especial determinada kunoichi con ojos rojos.

Mientras Mikoto y Kushina le decían palabras de consuelo e intentaban que dejara de llorar, Kurenai se disculpaba "Perdón, no quise gritarte, por favor deja de llorar… Ay" no pudo continuar como un cuchillo pasó por donde hace unos segundos se encontraba su cabeza.

Al volver a ver a Anko ella sostenía otro cuchillo y la estaba mirando asesinamente.

"Yo quiero RAMEN, ¿es eso mucho pedir?" dijo mientras intentaba hundir el cuchillo en Kurenai.

Después de que todo se calmó un poco fueron a la tienda de ramen, pero Anko no estaba comiendo.

"¿Qué sucede Anko?" preguntó Mikoto.

"Yo… yo… yo… YO QUIERO TERIYAKI" exclamó haciendo una impresión de un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

Tanto Mikoto, Kushina y Kurenai tenían gotas enormes de sudor en sus cabezas.

Cuando convencieron a Anko de comer el ramen a Mikoto se le ocurrió una razón por la que Anko podría estar así.

"Dime Anko, ¿hace cuánto tuviste relaciones con Ranma?" dijo Mikoto con un leve rubor.

Anko se volvió diez tonos más roja pero respondió sin darse cuenta "Ayer"

Kurenai y Kushina también tenían un rubor.

"¿Y antes de ayer?" preguntó Mikoto.

"Um, el día anterior a ayer"

"¿Y antes de eso?"

"Pues el día anterior"

"Vamos a simplificar esto ¿hace cuánto NO tienes relaciones con Ranma?" preguntó Mikoto algo irritada.

"Veamos, mmm creo que el día antes que regresó a la aldea" dijo Anko pensativa.

Kushina se sorprendió "¿quieres decir que ustedes tienen relaciones a diario?" preguntó sorprendida y celosa de que Minato no fuera así.

_Que resistencia_ pensaron Kurenai, Kushina y Mikoto simultáneamente.

Kurenai solo soltó un silbido asombrado.

"Y dime ¿se han estado protegiendo?" preguntó Mikoto con la cara totalmente roja.

"Um, pues… ¿no?" dijo Anko suavemente como si sintiera que iba a ser regañada.

Hasta ese momento Kushina supo lo que Mikoto quería decir.

"¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA!" exclamó Kushina.

Mentalmente Mikoto estrangulaba a Kushina ya que ella intentaba preguntarlo de forma sutil y gracias a ella todos en el lugar ahora sabían que Anko estaba embarazada.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué creen que estoy embarazada?" preguntó Anko sorprendida.

Kurenai solo se quedó en silencia mientras que pensaba que todo coincidía perfectamente con el hecho de que Anko estuviera embarazada.

Mikoto fue la que le explicó "Pues veras Anko, tienes cambios de humor muy drásticos por lo que vimos hace un rato, tienes antojos que normalmente no tendrías además de que tú y Ranma no se han estado protegiendo y tienen relaciones constantemente" dijo mientras su cara se puso un poco roja.

"Es verdad, pase por lo mismo cuando tuve a Naruto hace unos dos años" confirmó Kushina.

"Lo mismo que cuando tuve a Itachi y a Sasuke" dijo Mikoto solo preocupando más a Anko.

En la multitud que se había formado alrededor de Anko, Kushina, Mikoto y Kurenai se oían susurros como '¿no es ella la novia del quinto Hokage?', '¿el hokage tendrá un hijo?', '¿eso significa que Ranma ya no está disponible?' la mayoría de preguntas como esta última fueron hechas por mujeres interesadas en Ranma.

Los rumores (que se extendieron rápidamente por la aldea) no hacían nada para calmar a Anko, solo se sentía más nerviosa. Sus acompañantes al notar su nerviosismo se la llevaron del lugar.

A sugerencia de Kurenai fueron a ver a Kasumi, que era ahora una médico del mismo nivel que Tsunade, para consultar si Anko estaba embarazada y de ser así, la cantidad de tiempo que ha estado así.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma y Minato salieron de la oficina del Hokage varias horas después, Ranma aun avergonzado por haberle propuesto matrimonio a Anko y sin saber cómo organizar la ceremonia.

Al final después de una ardua sesión y varias consultas decidieron hacer la ceremonia de estilo occidental, sin embargo se decidió que la boda tendrá lugar en Nerima o un sitio cercano a Nerima, existen muchas razones para que la boda sea en un lugar así, en primer lugar si la ceremonia se realiza en la aldea demasiada gente va a querer ser invitada además de que muchas kunoichis celosas intentaran parar la boda, no es como si haciendo la ceremonia en Nerima eso no va a pasar pero al menos no serán tan difíciles de eliminar como si fueran kunoichis de Konoha.

Otra razón es porque Ranma quería casarse en el lugar que fue su primer hogar en años después de que fue separado de la mujer que creía que era su madre, además para recordar todas las cosas que pasó cuando vivía en el dojo Tendo.

Una razón más fue para ver a algunos viejos conocidos, aunque esos conocidos lo quieran matar pero ¿quién no ha querido o aspirado a matar a Ranma alguna vez?

Y el motivo final es para que Kasumi vea a su familia que ve desde hace dos años, Ranma estaba convencido de que el clon de sombra que había sustituido a Kasumi ya había desaparecido por lo que la familia Tendo no tiene a nadie que limpie o cocine, a menos que sea Akane que es sinónimo de ser masoquista.

Ranma se fue a su casa que comparte con Anko a esperarla, estaba muy emocionado por decirle a Anko sobre su boda por lo que cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y también a Anko anunciar su llegada Ranma estaba muy nervioso.

Anko llegó a la habitación donde Ranma estaba con noticias, aun no sabía si eran buenas o malas pero tenía que decirle a Ranma, eso si el aun no oía los rumores.

"Ranma tengo que decirte algo" dijo Anko nerviosa.

"Si ya lo sé ¿no es increíble?" preguntó Ranma disfrazando su nerviosismo con entusiasmo.

"¿Ya te enteraste?" preguntó Anko temerosa.

"Claro, yo planee todo" dijo Ranma sintiendo orgullo.

A Anko le creció una pequeña vena en la frente "¿Qué quieres decir con que planeaste esto?" dijo peligrosamente.

"Pues sí, desde hace semanas que llevo planeando esto y ya tengo todo listo" mintió Ranma para que Anko creyera que ya había planeado la boda desde antes.

"Que tonto eres ahora todos están hablando de eso!" exclamó Anko.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que ya todos saben?" preguntó confuso Ranma.

"Claro que todos saben, ha sido la comidilla del pueblo toda la tarde" dijo Anko apretando los dientes con ira.

"No lo sabía, pero ¿no estas feliz?, es excelente y todo estará listo en un mes aproximadamente" dijo alegremente Ranma.

"Un momento ¿de que estas hablando?" preguntó Anko confundida.

"Pues de la boda, todo está listo, solo hay que preparar todo, la ceremonia se realizara en Nerima o un lugar cercano, ese fue el único inconveniente ya que las invitaciones, la comida y todo lo demás ya está arreglado" explicó Ranma.

Anko estaba feliz por esa noticia pero no podía darse el lujo de celebrar por la noticia que debía darle a Ranma.

Pero Ranma volvió a hablar.

"Entonces, ¿de que estabas hablando tú?" preguntó.

Anko dio un largo suspiro "Ranma, estoy embarazada"

Ranma se desmayó.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Dos semanas después…

Un grupo de gente se dirigía a la salida de Konoha.

El grupo estaba formado por Ranma Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Anko Mitarashi (futura Anko Uchiha), Kushina Uzumaki que tenía en sus brazos a un bebe Naruto Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha que tenía en un sus brazos a un Sasuke Uchiha bebe, Kakashi Hatake, Kasumi Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, Konatsu, Itachi Uchiha, Yuto Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi y Hizashi Hyuga.

Y sin que nadie lo supiera Jiraiya los seguía a una distancia prudente.

Así todo ese grupo de personas se dirigen a Nerima a la boda del quinto Hokage.

Notas de Autor: Pues bien aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que escándalo Anko está embarazada, una aclaración todas las personas en ese grupo de gente son los invitados a la boda, Konoha queda encargada a los ancianos por unos dos meses, un aviso: en el siguiente capítulo la historia empieza a cruzarse con otros animes. Dejen sus comentarios


	19. Preparativos para la boda Pt 1

Notas de autor: No, esta historia no está muerta es solo que no encuentro ninguna idea de cómo hacer este capítulo además de que no he visto demasiado las series con las que pienso hacer los leves cruces (Sailor Moon, Yu yu hakusho) también pienso en cruzar esta historia levemente con Inuyasha y Oh my goddess, pero no encuentro la manera correcta de hacerlo por lo que no creo que en este capítulo empiecen los cruces. No soy dueño de Ranma ½ ni Naruto no me demanden.

Ranma Uchiha.

Nabiki no estaba teniendo un día bueno.

Bien, específicamente no tenía días buenos desde que Ranma se había ido por primera vez hace casi dos años.

Por un aspecto, la economía en la casa Tendo se derrumbaba, poco antes de que Ranma había llegado por primera vez al dojo, Nabiki sabía que estarían en bancarrota en unos meses así que solo había dos opciones, vender fotos de Akane o hacer que esta se case con Kuno.

Ninguna fue agradable pero cuando Ranma llegó, empezaron a funcionar las apuestas, venta de fotos de Ranma en ambas formas, además de mano de obra para la reparación de daños en la casa gratis.

Básicamente Ranma los mantenía sin darse cuenta de ello.

En el tiempo que Ranma estuvo con ellos Nabiki por suerte logró ahorrar dinero poco a poco sin embargo ahora esos ahorros estaban casi en cero.

Por otro lado hace aproximadamente un mes mientras hacía compañía a Kasumi en la cocina, cuando de pronto Kasumi explotó en una ligera nube de humo y nadie la había visto desde entonces.

Con Kasumi fuera había tres opciones, morir por intoxicación alimentaria si Akane hacia la comida, morir de hambre o comprar comida echa diario, la última opción era la única opción que no tenía la palabra muerte en ella en el corto plazo.

Por otro lado Genma había ido a vivir con tía Nodoka como debe ser lo cual fue un alivio por la situación económica, pero aun así su padre llorón no hizo nada más que lamentarse de que las escuelas nunca se unieron y revolcarse en su pena, lo cual les costaba dinero.

Akane se había desafiado así misma a superarse en sus habilidades lo cual resultó muy bien, ahora ella era al menos tres veces mejor que lo que era hace dos años

Happosai no quería estar en un ambiente tan deprimente por lo que se fue en un viaje, nadie sabe a dónde.

Sin embargo Akane no habían renunciado a Ranma, ¿Por qué Akane no podía superarlo?

El punto es que aún estaba con esperanza de que Ranma volvería, para ser honestos Nabiki también tenía esperanza de que el volvería, pero la esperanza de Nabiki fue muriendo poco a poco en esos dos años, todo lo contrario a Akane que solo entrenaba más duro para poder tener a Ranma otra vez.

La familia Kuno estaba tan chiflada como siempre, Kuno fue a la universidad con malas notas pero lograba mantenerse ahí gracias a su dinero, su hermana loca se negó a creer que Ranma la abandonaría por lo que había contratado decenas de investigadores privados para encontrarlo, sin éxito.

El director Kuno solo siguió torturando a dos generaciones más en Furinkan.

Nabiki por su parte no pudo ir a la universidad por lo que consiguió un empleo de contaduría, aunque se necesitará un diploma para ello, Nabiki era famosa por su inteligencia y tenía buenas conexiones por lo que pudo conseguir empleo.

Akane fue ignorante de la situación económica de la familia como siempre.

Pero aun así se volvió camarera de medio tiempo en una cafetería cercana.

Nabiki sabía que no podían seguir así por mucho tiempo, en unas dos semanas estarían en bancarrota.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no notó que iba a chocar con alguien hasta que fue muy tarde.

"Disculpe…" sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio que la persona con la que había chocado no era otro que Ranma Uchiha.

"RANMA" gritó Nabiki con sorpresa y alegría.

"Um, hola Nabs" dijo algo tímidamente Ranma.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma tenía un día interesante.

Habían llegado a su destino y todos fueron en busca de un lugar para que pudieran quedarse, claro siempre estaba el antiguo restaurante de Ukyo pero era muy pequeño así que Ranma les dijo a todos que esperaran en un parque cercano mientras el intentaba ver algún lugar donde pudieran quedarse.

Y así Ranma fue en busca del dojo Tendo, dudaba que después de todas las cosas en el pasado lo dejaran quedarse ahí y con invitados pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a pagar su alojamiento.

Si no se podía siempre pudo ir a casa de Nodoka a la cual aún consideraba lo más cercano a una madre para él, pero ahí estaría el panda que pensaba que era su padre todo ese tiempo y Ranma no quería encontrarse con él.

Se había detenido en el distrito de Jubaan, al percatarse de una presencia maligna, se encontró con un monstruo vagamente femenino aterrorizando a las personas en un centro comercial.

Ranma pensó que solo era uno pero ese pensamiento murió cuando otras cincuenta de esas criaturas aparecieron.

Sin sorprenderse mucho Ranma solo saltó hacia atrás para poner más distancia entre él y las criaturas y cuando estuvo a la distancia adecuada gritó:

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" **

Exactamente la cantidad de criaturas exacta fue la cantidad de bolas de fuego que Ranma lanzó a esas cosas y en unos segundos no quedaba ni rastro de esas criaturas.

Cuando Ranma estaba punto de irse notó a varias niñas en fukus de colores viéndolo con asombro y cierta admiración.

Ranma intentaba no distraerse con sus faldas MUY cortas o sus trajes reveladores, pero era un hombre y ya podía sentir la hemorragia nasal que se aproximaba.

Pero al detectar una fuerte firma mágica en las niñas la hemorragia se detuvo, no era ningún poder cercano al que tenía Ranma pero no eran débiles.

A pesar de todo Ranma tuvo que repetir _Soy hombre casado, soy hombre casado, soy hombre casado_ muchas veces en su cabeza para evitar ver las faldas cortas que tenía enfrente.

Cuando la chica con falda naranja se puso en una pose sugerente y le guiñó un ojo a Ranma, Ranma sintió que su control se empezaba a deslizar por lo que se fue del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Que era a la velocidad del sonido.

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que la niña en la falda verde habló.

"Sempai"

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Después de que Ranma fue capaz de dejar de pensar en Anko vestida en un traje similar a los que acababa de ver siguió su camino.

Cuando estaba en un punto intermedio del lugar donde se encontró a esas niñas en faldas cortas y el dojo Tendo, Ranma volvió a sentir una energía, era difícil calcular su naturaleza pera Ranma al recordar el ataque de esas criaturas en ese centro comercial Ranma dedujo que quizás era otro ataque y se dirigió en dirección de esa energía.

Llegó a las escaleras de una capilla con un letrero al lado que decía.

Santuario Higurashi.

Ranma subió las escaleras en un segundo y al llegar a la cima sintió otra energía, no era la misma que antes pero de todos modos era más identificable, era energía demoniaca.

Aunque fuera demoniaca Ranma no detectó malas intenciones y al ver que el lugar estaba intacto Ranma decidió primero observar las cosas.

Cuando estuvo casi frente a la puerta de la casa vio un espectáculo poco usual, una chica de unos 15 o 16 años discutiendo con una criatura que Ranma identificó como un hanyou por sus energías demoniacas y humanas combinadas.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su lucha verbal que no notaron a Ranma.

"Ya te dije que no voy a volver hasta dentro de una semana, tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes" dijo la muchacha de pelo negro.

"Feh, eso no importa, lo que importa es encontrar los fragmentos de la joya de shikon antes de que Naraku los obtenga todos" dijo el hanyou de pelo plateado.

Ranma había oído hablar de la leyenda de la joya de shikon y de sus poderes por lo que de inmediato tomó interés en su plática.

"Pues puedes esperar, una semana no hará que Naraku obtenga toda la joya para el mismo" dijo la chica.

"No me importa vendrás ahora mismo" dijo el hanyou mientras tomaba a la muchacha por su brazo y la empezaba a arrastrar.

Ranma pensó que era momento de hacer conocer su presencia, el no conocía bien la situación pero alguien estaba obligando a una chica a hacer algo que no quería eso fue suficiente para Ranma.

"Disculpa" dijo Ranma mientras se ponía frente al hanyou poniendo una mano en su pecho impidiendo que avance más.

"Quítate humano" dijo el medio demonio intentando caminar hacia adelante pero la mano del humano se lo impedía, ese humano era fuerte.

A Ranma no le gusta que hablen despectivamente de su especie por lo que más rápido de lo que un humano o un medio humano medio demonio podría ver Ranma presiono un punto de presión en el cuello del hanyou quitándole toda movilidad.

Cuando Inuyasha sintió que no se podía mover se empezó a desesperar.

"¡¿Qué me hiciste?!" pregunto un Inu-hanyou irritado.

Ranma no respondió, solo puso un dedo en la garganta del hanyou, presumiblemente en un punto de presión y dejo sin habla al mitad demonio.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó Ranma refiriéndose a la joven que al fin se había librado del agarre del hanyou.

"Si, no era necesario que hicieras eso, pero gracias, soy Kagome y ese de ahí es Inuyasha, um esas orejas de perro que ves son falsas" dijo Kagome nerviosamente.

"No me engañes, puedo sentir que es un hanyou por la energía que emite, me llamo Ranma por cierto"

"Mucho gusto Ranma, um, ¿Qué hiciste con Inuyasha?" preguntó Kagome mientras redirigía su mirada a Inuyasha que en ese momento parecía una estatua.

"Nada solo presione unos puntos de presión, estará inmóvil por media hora y mudo por 20 minutos"

"Um en ese caso ¿quieres pasar?" preguntó Kagome.

Ranma se había olvidado del dojo "Claro, ¿Por qué no?"

Veinte minutos después se oyeron gritos de ayuda de un Inu-hanyou y otros diez minutos más tarde decidió tomar venganza de ese humano, nada letal, solo enseñarle respeto.

Otros cinco minutos después un muy inconsciente Inuyasha estaba amarrado a un árbol para no causar más problemas.

Después de unas hora Kagome y Ranma se hicieron amigos, aunque manteniendo sus secretos respectivos como el sengoku jidai y Konoha, intercambiaron números de teléfono (Ranma se compró un celular) y se despidieron.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Sin duda un día interesante.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos se tropezó con una persona.

"Disculpe…" Esa voz era muy familiar.

"RANMA" si, definitivamente era Nabiki Tendo en persona.

"Um, hola Nabs" dijo Ranma nerviosamente.

"Ranma, tu ¿Cómo?" dijo incoherentemente Nabiki.

"Digamos que estoy aquí para visitar" dijo Ranma soltando una risita.

Nabiki no pudo contener más su emoción y abrazó a Ranma lo más fuerte que pudo mientras lloraba. Era como si el cielo había respondido a sus suplicas y mandaron a Ranma a salvar la situación como en los viejos tiempos, como siempre.

Después de unos minutos Nabiki dejo ir a Ranma.

"Así que Nabs, cuéntame lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia" dijo Ranma.

Y así Nabiki le contó la difícil situación en el dojo.

"Mmm, ya veo, te iba a pedir que tal vez podrías dejar que unos amigos y yo nos quedemos un tiempo en el dojo, no te preocupes por el dinero de eso yo me encargo"

"Supongo que podría permitirse, solo que de algún modo Kasumi desapareció y tenemos que ordenar comida todos los días para no morir"

"Jejeje, sobre eso, Kasumi es uno de los amigos que quiero ver si se pueden quedar en el dojo"

"¿QUÉ?, un momento, tu tuviste algo que ver con la desaparición de Kasumi" dijo Nabiki entrecerrando sus ojos en él.

"Un poco, si" y de ese modo Ranma le explicó a Nabiki como Kasumi aceptó ir con él a Konoha y que la Kasumi de Nerima era solo un remplazo.

"Pues si mi hermana se va a quedar supongo que todos tus amigos también se pueden quedar ¿Cuántos son?" preguntó Nabiki.

"Je je, ¿unos 19?" dijo débilmente Ranma.

"¡¿Qué?! De donde crees que vamos a tener tanto espacio para toda esa gente" dijo Nabiki.

"No importa que no haya habitaciones, mucho de nosotros podemos acampar frente al estanque Koi pero en el grupo hay dos bebes por lo que creo que ellos deberían tener las habitaciones vacantes, además de que aun debo ir a buscar a Nodoka" dijo Ranma.

Nabiki solo negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno Ranma, ven al dojo antes de la hora de la cena para que se establezcan, luego me contaras más detalles del porque estás aquí" dijo Nabiki.

Ranma fue al parque donde dejó a todos esperando para dirigirlos al dojo Tendo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ya era hora de la cena en el dojo Tendo, Nabiki, Akane y Soun juntó con dos invitados inesperados Nodoka y Genma estaban esperando a que un repartidor llegara con la comida.

"Um, Nabiki ¿sabes porque la comida tarda tanto?" preguntó Akane.

"No lo sé Akane, ¿tal vez sea porque hoy no he ordenado nada de comer?" dijo Nabiki indiferente.

"¿QUÉ?" gritaron Soun y Akane.

"Nabiki querida ¿si no pediste nada porque eres como si estuvieras esperando algo?" preguntó Nodoka.

"Es una sorpresa tía" dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa.

De repente se escuchó como tocaban la puerta principal.

Ranma se habría tardado horas en dirigir a todos al dojo pero sin que Nabiki se diera cuenta cuando ella lo abrazó él le puso el sello del hiraishin para poder ir a donde ella fuera. Pero ella no tenía que saberlo.

"Nabiki dijiste que no habías ordenado nada" dijo Akane algo irritada

"Oh voy a abrir" dijo Nabiki mientras su sonrisa se hacía mayor.

Todos vieron cuando Nabiki abrió la puerta y lo vieron.

"¡RANMA!" gritaron todos.

"Hola a todos" dijo Ranma siempre alegre.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y corrieron a él.

"Ranma, viniste a casarte con mi niña" Soun.

"Ranma, muchacho has venido a cumplir lo que dicta el honor" Genma.

"Ranma, volviste por mi" Akane.

"Ranma, que gusto verte de nuevo" Nodoka

Nabiki solo sonreía.

"Um bueno, no vengo precisamente solo" dijo Ranma haciéndose a un lado permitiendo a todos en la casa Tendo ver el pequeño escuadrón Ranma.

Entre ellos…

"KASUMI" gritaron Nodoka, Akane y Soun.

"Hola, hermanita, padre, tía" dijo Kasumi con su sonrisa serena.

Akane estaba a punto de correr a abrazar a su hermana mayor cuando notó su vestimenta.

Un pantalón negro cómodo, una playera negra de manga larga a juego y un chaleco jounin de Konoha pero abierto, además de el protector en la frente que la identificaba como una ninja.

Ni que decir todos se sorprendieron con su atuendo, muy diferente de lo que estaban acostumbrados a Kasumi usaría.

"¿Qué te ocurrió Kasumi? ¿Por qué vistes así?" preguntó Akane.

"Oh, ¿esto? Bueno creo que sería muy incómodo pelear en un traje de ama de casa" dijo dulcemente Kasumi.

"¿P-pelear?" repitió Akane. Incluso Nabiki estaba muy sorprendida por este hecho.

"Bueno, supongo que al ser amigo de Ranma en la aldea es indispensable saber pelear, además de que esta ropa es más cómoda incluso si no peleas con nadie" dijo Kasumi.

Después de esa sorpresa Nodoka encontró su voz.

"Ranma ¿Quiénes son todas esas personas de atrás?" preguntó

"Oh, pues deberían recordar a Ukyo y Konatsu que están ahí" dijo Ranma señalándolos " y otros que ya había presentado en un momento antes, Minato Namikaze mi amigo y compañero además de sensei, Anko Mitarashi mi" rubor" novia" Akane, Soun y Genma miraron con molestia e ira en esa última parte" Kushina Uzumaki la esposa de Minato y en sus brazos esta su hijo Naruto, Fugaku Uchiha un amigo y compañero de entrenamiento, su esposa Mikoto que tiene en sus brazos a Sasuke su segundo hijo y ahí esta Itachi su primer hijo, Yuto y Shisui Uchiha alumnos míos, Sarutobi Hiruzen antiguo tercer Hokage, Hizashi Hyuga un amigo mío y de Minato, Kurenai Yuhi Amiga de Anko y mía, el novio de Kurenai Asuma y el alumno de Minato y amigo mío Kakashi Hatake" terminó Ranma.

Nabiki no podía soportar más la pregunta.

"Ranma, a todo esto, si solo hubieras venido a visitar no hubieras traído tantos amigos, así que dime la verdad ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Ranma sabía que de todos modos todos se enterarían.

"Pues vine porque me voy a casar…." Pero Ranma no pudo terminar como fue interrumpido.

"Si Ranma, al fin te diste cuenta de que me amas y viniste por mi" dijo Akane muy feliz.

"LAS ESCUELAS SE UNIRAN" dijeron los dos idiotas.

"CALLENSE" gritó Anko, normalmente no perdería su temperamento pero que importa, está embarazada tiene derecho a irritarse.

"Ahora, como iba diciendo me voy a casar con Anko" todo el mundo se congeló cuando Ranma dijo eso.

"WAHH, las escuelas nunca se unirán" se lamentó Soun.

"Muchacho, debes casarte con Akane es tu obligación" gritó Genma.

"RANMA NO BAKA" dijo Akane sacando su mazo de confianza pero recordó que no es rival para Ranma por lo que dirigió su ira a Anko "TU" Gritó con furia mientras se aproximaba a ella.

"Feh, niña, te vencí aquella vez, ahora no será distinto" dijo Anko a punto de tomar una postura de lucha.

Pero antes de que Akane llegara a Anko Ranma se interpuso y empujó a Akane haciendo que caiga hacia atrás.

A Akane no le dolió pero quería pelear contra la ladrona de novios.

"Ranma quítate ella dijo que aceptaba el desafío" dijo Akane levantándose.

"La marimacho tiene razón Ranma, déjame acabar con ella" dijo Anko.

"Anko, no puedes luchar en tu condición podría ser perjudicial, no lo permitiré" dijo Ranma firme.

Anko se sonrojo como si se le hubiera olvidado su estado de embarazada. Se quedó en silencio.

"¿De qué hablas Ranma?" preguntó Nodoka.

Ranma se volvió a Nodoka "Nodoka-san, siempre te he considerado como mi verdadera madre, y sé que te gustaría haber estado ahí cuando yo era niño, como yo no quiero que eso suceda de nuevo con esta generación es por eso que he venido" Ranma suspiró "Mamá Anko aquí que pronto será tu yerna trae a tu nieto, mi hijo"

Todo movimiento se detuvo, como Nabiki se dio cuenta del porque Ranma estaba ahí y el porqué de tanta gente.

"NIETOS" gritó Nodoka mientras abrazaba a su futura yerna.

Mientras toda esa escena se desarrollaba con Genma, Soun, Nodoka, Ranma, Anko, Nabiki y Kasumi el resto se fue adentro para que Mikoto y Kushina cocinaran algo y los demás descansaran.

La cena esa noche era un asunto tenso, cenaban en el dojo en lugar del comedor habitual y se había instalado una mesa donde todos podían sentarse y se hizo una gran comida de parte de Nodoka, Kasumi, Mikoto y Kushina. Anko estaba ahí cuando hacían la comida ya que quería aprender a cocinar.

Akane estaba en lo más profundo de una depresión y apenas había tocado su comida, Soun y Genma tenían un estado de ánimo similar pero la comida al menos los animó.

Después de la cena todo se limpió y la mayoría se establecieron en el dojo a dormir. Anko, Mikoto y Kushina no se quedaron en el dojo sino en la habitación de invitados que era de Ranma y su padre en el pasado. Ambas mujeres con bebes se quedaron ahí con sus respectivos bebes.

Ranma, Minato y Fugaku acamparon al lado del estanque Koi.

Y así siguió con la misma rutina por los siguientes cinco días que todos usaron como simple descanso de sus misiones y actividades cotidianas

Notas de Autor: Y así acaba la primer parte de este capítulo que probablemente tendrá tres partes, ahora voy a publicar pronto posiblemente en uno dos o quizás tres días a lo mucho, perdón por el retraso de antes, dejen sus comentarios para que escriba más rápido. :P


	20. Preparativos para la boda Pt 2

Notas de autor: Bien solo debo pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que tengo pero fuera de eso creo que es todo. No soy dueño de ninguna serie que utilizo en esta historia.

Ranma Uchiha.

_La misma noche en que Ranma llegó al dojo Tendo por primera vez en casi dos años._

_Santuario Hikawa._

Era una reunión habitual, bien quizás no tan habitual, ya que en lugar de que Usagi y Rei estuvieran peleando por un manga, Minako y Makoto hablando de chicos y Ami concentrada en la computadora de mercurio, todos estaban callados y si veían más de cerca hasta parecían concentradas.

El motivo era el muchacho que las había ayudado (salvado) de un ataque masivo de youmas en el centro comercial esa tarde, ninguna tenía mucha información de él. La única información útil era, según Minako, que era lindo.

Makoto estuvo de acuerdo.

Sin embargo no sabían las intenciones de su salvador de esa tarde, por lo que hicieron lo único que se puede hacer en una situación similar a esta en la que no se sabe mucho del objetivo.

Le preguntaron a Setsuna.

Pero Setsuna siendo Setsuna la noche anterior tuvo una borrachera por lo que ese día ella no había estado vigilando los sucesos en las puertas del tiempo, por lo que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y ahora todas en el santuario estaban esperando a Setsuna también conocida como Sailor Plutón para darles un informe sobre su 'héroe'.

Todos estaban en un silencio algo incómodo cuando escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, al voltear a ver al intruso era Setsuna en su forma Senshi.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quién era ese chico?" Preguntó impaciente Rei Hino.

"¿Es bueno o malo?" preguntó con más paciencia Ami.

"¿Es soltero?" preguntó Minako, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla "¿Qué?"

Después de unos minutos de silencio que Setsuna dejó pasar para aumentar el drama por fin habló.

"Su nombre es Ranma Uchiha, no pude obtener mucha información de él, fue muy difícil encontrar la poca información que tengo sobre él, basta con saber que él solo tiene el poder para acabar con todas las senshi juntas" las demás al oír esto jadearon de sorpresa e incredulidad " por lo que debemos mantenernos en su lado bueno ya que como aliado seriamos invencibles, pero desafortunadamente no se sus intenciones, y um" Setsuna se mordió el labio y sonrió un poco "si, es soltero"

Minako y Makoto gritaron de felicidad.

Los pensamientos de Setsuna:_ Sin duda es muy poderoso, aunque se vaya a casar con esa joven, Anko, si se casa con una Senshi los lazos entre él y nosotras serán más fuertes, además de que de todos modos las leyes de Tokio de cristal permiten matrimonios polígamos._

_Solo espero que no se convierta en un enemigo, ya que de ser así estamos muertos._

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

_Tiempo presente._

_Dojo Tendo._

Un entrenamiento habitual entre Minato y Ranma, sin técnicas, solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kushina, Mikoto y Kasumi estaban en la cocina con Anko enseñándole a cocinar.

Shisui, Yuto y Itachi estaban viendo el combate de Minato y Ranma, Itachi tenía a Sasuke en sus brazos. Fugaku y Kakashi también observaban junto con Hizashi.

Asuma y Kurenai fueron de compras.

Sarutobi estaba jugando shogi con Genma y Soun y estaba ganando.

Ukyo y Konatsu decidieron abrir el viejo Ucchan´s okonomiyaki mientras estaban en la ciudad, también se fueron a vivir ahí para que en el dojo hubiera más espacio.

Nabiki estaba haciendo las cuentas de una familia en su habitación mientras mantenía un ojo en Naruto bebe que estaba dormido en una cuna improvisada.

Después de que el entrenamiento terminó todos se dispersaron, ya sea a ver televisión, recorrer la zona o descansar.

Excepto Minato y Ranma que se quedaron en el dojo a discutir las planeaciones de la boda (¿Quién hubiera pensado que Minato sabía cómo planear una boda profesionalmente? Digamos que es su hobbie)

"Bien Ranma, primero que nada necesitamos el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la boda ¿tienes algo en mente?" preguntó Minato.

"Pues, hay dos sitios hasta ahora, uno es el santuario Hikawa, lo vi hace varios días cuando venía hacia el dojo y me pareció un buen lugar, también está el santuario Higurashi, que es del abuelo de una amiga mía" Minato le dirigió una mirada que preguntaba '¿otra prometida?' "no, no es otra prometida, solo una amiga, también pensaba en incluir en la lista la iglesia en la que casi me casaba con Shampoo gracias al hilo rojo del destino, pero me trae malos recuerdos así que no".

"Bien, así que santuario ¿Hikawa o Higurashi?, eso queda para un poco después, creo que deberíamos conocer ambos lugares mejor antes de decidir, ¿Qué hay con la comida? ¿has pensado en algo?" preguntó Minato.

"En verdad nada en especial, solo pensé que deberíamos incluir dango para Anko, y pensé que lo mejor sería que le digamos a las chicas que nos sorprendan con cualquier cosa, en fin todo lo que hacen es delicioso" dijo Ranma sobándose el estómago.

"Mmm, comida sorpresa, ¿Por qué no?, el asunto del vestido de novia ya fue resuelto, Anko irá a medirse el vestido en dos días, pero aún falta tu esmoquin, ya tengo la cita en una tienda de etiqueta tienes que ir en cuatro días a conseguirlo" Ranma gimió, no le gustaba usar traje "Aun debemos conseguir los anillos pero eso lo voy a resolver yo mañana, solo faltan unos pocos detalles y otra cosa, yo voy a ser el padrino, pero ¿Quiénes serán las damas de honor?"

"En realidad no sé, debes preguntarle a Anko sobre eso" dijo Ranma.

"Bien, entonces en dos días iremos a ver ambos santuarios donde posiblemente se hará la boda.

Con un asentimiento de Ranma, ambos se fueron.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

_Dos días después._

_Entrada del santuario Hikawa._

Ranma y Minato estaban a punto de entrar al santuario-opción número uno, había una firma mágica aquí inconfundible para ambos.

Cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue a su hermosa sacerdotisa, que se encontraba barriendo el lugar en ese momento.

Rei Hino se encontraba con sus tareas habituales, comúnmente relacionadas con la limpieza del santuario, cuando vio a su, según ella, futuro marido caminando a la capilla, sintió que su corazón se detenía.

En su mente, varias imágenes de Ranma viniendo al santuario a declararle su amor eterno a ella y llevársela lejos estaban ocurriendo.

Pero Ranma apenas la notó, aunque sintió algo familiar al verla, le recordaba a esas chicas con faldas cortas de hace unos días, pero eso no importaba por el momento así que se dirigió a la capilla a hablar con el sacerdote del santuario.

"Buenos días jóvenes, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" pero al parecer era el sacerdote el que los encontró.

Rei fue al sitio donde su abuelo hablaba con Ranma, su 'futuro marido' y su amigo rubio. Al escuchar la palabra boda Rei pensó que Ranma había venido a pedir su mano en matrimonio, estaba tan ocupada fantaseando con su futuro con Ranma que ella no escuchó nada acerca de que se iba a casar con una chica llamada Anko.

"Bien, gracias por los informes señor, lo veremos luego" dijo Minato mientras él y Ranma se iban del santuario.

Después de que se fueron el abuelo Hino tomó la palabra.

"Parece que habrá boda Rei"

"¡SI!" gritó Rei en gozo puro.

Rei fue corriendo a casa a pensar como decirles a sus amigas que se iba a casar con Ranma.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Kagome estaba preparando su maleta para volver a la época feudal con sus amigos, hace días cuando conoció a Ranma, mientras Inuyasha estaba inconsciente ella lo llevo a la época feudal y lo dejo con Miroku y Sango para impedir que viniera a causar más problemas.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a su madre para que le dijera donde había guardado los ramen instantáneos cuando notó que alguien conocido se dirigía en su dirección junto con otra persona que no conocía.

"Hola Ranma"

"Hola Kagome, dime ¿no has visto a tu abuelo?" preguntó.

"No, ¿para que lo necesitas?" preguntó curiosa," si vienes por sellos bendecidos, los que vende mi abuelo son falsos"

"No, bueno pues ya ves, me voy a casar y…" Ranma fue interrumpido.

"KYYYAAAHH ¿Quién es la afortunada? cuéntame todo de ella ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar?" digamos que a Kagome le gustan las bodas (en especial si es de un amigo) en parte porque ella sueña con el día de su boda.

Minato solo observaba todo en silencio mientras levantaba una ceja _supongo que ella debe ser su amiga, ya que a la chica en el otro santuario apenas le hizo caso_.

Como si los pensamientos de Minato se escucharan, Kagome dirigió su atención a él.

"Oh Ranma, ¿Quién es tu amigo?" Preguntó Kagome.

"Oh, ¿el? Es Minato Namikaze, mi padrino de bodas, Minato, ella es Kagome" Ranma hizo las presentaciones avergonzado de haberse olvidado de eso.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Minato mientras estrechaba la mano de Kagome.

"Ah, tú debes de ser el amigo del que Kagome nos habló ¿Ranma, no?" pregunto un anciano, presumiblemente el abuelo de Kagome.

Ranma estaba a punto de contestar cuando un demonio, parecido a un ciempiés, pero no muy largo apareció ahí.

Kagome estaba aterrada, Inuyasha no estaba aquí y ella no tenía sus flechas ni su arco.

Su abuelo lanzó unos sellos defectuosos con un grito de "ALEJATE" que naturalmente no hizo ningún daño al demonio.

Ranma y Minato parecían aburridos.

Ante un asentimiento de Minato Ranma hizo solo una posición de manos y dijo:

"**Doton: Bakusai Tenketsu" **

El suelo debajo de la criatura explotó golpeándola de lleno haciéndola desparecer.

Kagome y su abuelo eran abiertamente sorprendidos y un poco incrédulos.

Minato era indiferente.

Ranma parecía avergonzado.

"Perdón por los daños, no se preocupen, los voy a reparar" dijo nerviosamente Ranma.

"Increíble…" susurró Kagome.

"Ranma, muchacho, no tienes que disculparte, nos salvaste de esa cosa" dijo el abuelo.

"Pero yo…" la réplica de Ranma quedó en el aire.

"Ahí estas humano" gritó un Inu-hanyou muy familiar intentando clavar sus garras en Ranma.

Kagome pensó que el que Miroku y Sango mantuvieran a Inuyasha por cinco días era mucho pedir.

El abuelo ya no estaba ni siquiera aquí.

Minato solo pensó: _para tener sangre demoniaca, es muy lento._

Ranma esquivó perezosamente el ataque.

Ranma se reubicó en un lugar que, sin saberlo estaba cerca de la capilla, Inuyasha si lo sabía pero estaba enojado y no le importaba, sacó a Tessaiga y gritó:

"**Kaze no Kizu"** (herida de viento)

Ranma sabía que podía soportar el ataque y salir sin nada más que unos raspones pero no quería ser dañado por lo que activó su técnica de intangibilidad y así el ataque pasó sin hacer ningún daño.

Por lo menos a él, ya que la capilla fue destruida, no completamente pero poco menos de la mitad.

Kagome estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera podía decir 'osuwari'.

Ranma se dio cuenta del daño y antes de que Inuyasha hiciera otra técnica el concentró energía en su mano, formando una esfera y dicha esfera giratoria fue puesta dolorosamente en el estómago de Inuyasha.

"**Rasengan"**

Ni que decir, Inuyasha salió disparado hacia atrás estrellándose en un edificio y cayendo inconsciente y muy dañado.

Ranma se dirigió a Kagome, sintiendo que tenía toda la culpa de todo.

"Disculpa por todo el daño, prometo pagar por todo" al no obtener respuesta comenzó a entrar en pánico" haré lo que me pidas, por favor Kagome di algo"

Kagome solo estaba enojada con Inuyasha, pero al oír la declaración de Ranma se le ocurrió una idea, Ranma podía acompañarla a la época feudal y si su amigo era tan bueno como él también lo podrían llevar, incluso podría llevar a su futura esposa.

Así había quien pusiera en su lugar a Inuyasha cuando era necesario, además de que tenían más personas que les ayudaran a pelear con Naraku, además Ranma ya había dicho que iba a pagar los daños.

"Está bien Ranma, hay una cosa que me gustaría que hicieras por mi" dijo Kagome alzando la mirada.

"Si claro" dijo Ranma feliz de ver que podía hacer algo para que Kagome le perdone por el daño a su santuario.

"Te lo diré adentro" y así Kagome, Ranma y Minato se dirigieron al interior olvidándose del inconsciente Inuyasha.

Después de que la madre de Kagome le preparó un té, Kagome les explicó a Minato y Ranma de sus viajes en el pasado, como había caído en el pozo, sobre la joya de shikon, sus amigos y finalmente sobre Naraku.

"…así que pensé que me podrías acompañar a buscar la joya, incluso puedes llevar a tu futura esposa, de ese modo todos ganamos" terminó Kagome con una sonrisa.

Ranma olvidó decirle que Anko estaba embarazada.

Pero fue interrumpido por Minato.

"Pues, podemos dejar que todos planeen la boda mientras estamos fuera Ranma, la prometida de Ranma no puede venir digamos que no está en condiciones, pero podemos ir a ayudarle por unos tres meses como máximo ¿esta eso bien con usted señorita Kagome?"

Kagome pensó que podría ser peor "Claro, los veré aquí en una semana para que se preparen, hasta entonces" dijo Kagome tomando su maleta, recogiendo a Inuyasha aun inconsciente y saltando al pozo que lleva a la era feudal.

"Bueno Ranma, eso solo significa una cosa" dijo Minato después de unos momentos en silencio tenso.

"¿Qué?" preguntó nervioso Ranma.

"La ceremonia será en el santuario Hikawa" y con esas palabras Minato se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida.

La cara de Ranma se sintió súbitamente atraída por el suelo y chocó contra él.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ahora estaba el problema de decirle a Anko sobre su pequeño viaje y con lo sensible que es por su embarazo Ranma no quería ni imaginar lo que le diría.

"Anko, cariño" dijo Ranma nervioso entrando en la cocina donde Anko estaba sola, ya que todas sus 'maestras' de cocina la habían dejado para ver que tan bien podía hacer una comida ella sola.

"Oh, hola Ranma, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó Anko contenta.

"Muy bien en realidad, um pero, bueno Anko no te mentiré" cuando Ranma dijo esas palabras Anko se volteó a verlo con un cuchillo 'muy' largo en una mano. Ranma entro en pánico " nos hablan a Minato y a mí en la aldea, aun no se para que pero dijeron que debemos estar ahí por unos dos meses, máximo tres, regresando de ese viaje será nuestra boda, Minato y yo nos iremos en una semana, cuando regresemos ya todo estará listo" explicó Ranma nerviosamente.

Odiaba mentirle a Anko pero odiaba más tener un cuchillo en su cuerpo.

"Si es tan importante está bien" dijo Anko tranquila de que era solo eso y no tenía dudas sobre el compromiso " pero tienes que estar a tiempo"

"Claro, lo prometo"

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

_Santuario Hikawa._

_Dos días después._

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Así es, Ranma vino hasta aquí y me propuso matrimonio" dijo orgullosa Rei.

"Imposible, ¡me estas robando a mi marido!" exclamó Minako.

"Un momento, el será mi marido, seguramente Rei hizo algo para que el viniera a proponérsele" dijo Makoto.

Ami no quería admitirlo, pero se moría de ganas de gritarles que Ranma va a ser su marido y no es suyo.

Rei comprobó que todas en la sala estuvieran en sus ropas habituales en lugar de sus formas senshi antes de gritar:

"¡Abuelo ven aquí!"

En unos segundos dicho anciano estaba en medio de la sala.

"Abuelo, verdad que ese muchacho Ranma vino aquí hablando de matrimonio" dijo Rei.

"Ah, sí vino aquí hace dos días para hacer los arreglos para su matrimonio, incluso hablo por teléfono ayer para confirmarlo" dijo el antiguo sacerdote.

Ante un gesto de Rei el abuelo Hino se fue de la habitación.

"Lo ven, lo ven, Ranma es mío, muahahahahaha" reía Rei malvadamente.

Los pensamientos de Minako, Makoto y Ami eran iguales _¡NOOOOOO!, no me daré por vencida._

Hubieran seguido así de no haber sido por una alerta de un youma.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Sin embargo en solo unos segundos Ranma ya estaba en el lugar del ataque, con Minato como espectador y siendo seguidos súper secretamente por Nabiki.

Según el Sharingan de Ranma había contado setenta enemigos aproximadamente.

Ranma no estaba teniendo problemas ya que al haber interrumpido su entrenamiento Ranma los estaba moliendo a golpes, eso hasta que todos los que sobraban que eran aproximadamente cincuenta se unieran en uno solo.

Unos podrían decir que así eran más fuertes, pero en realidad solo le facilitaron las cosas a Ranma.

En este punto las senshi ya habían llegado y observaban como Ranma estaba peleando.

Una vez que todas esas criaturas se juntaron en una sola Ranma gritó:

"**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" **(Elemento Polvo: Jutsu del Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo)

Un cubo transparente apareció atrapando al youma y luego algo dentro de este mismo explotó, una vez que todo acabó no quedó ni polvo de la criatura que estaba ahí antes.

Las senshi solo miraban con la mandíbula floja.

Pero Rei viendo a su 'prometido' recuperó su ingenio primero.

Ranma estaba a punto de irse cuando la chica de falda roja lo llamó.

"Espera Ranma"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Um, ¿lo adivine?" dijo Mars mientras reía nerviosamente.

Ranma se encogió de hombros "Esta bien, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Uh, una amiga mía trabaja en el santuario Hikawa y te vio ahí hace unos días, hablando sobre matrimonio, pues ella quiere saber porque quieres casarte con ella a pesar de que es muy posible que sea porque es muy bonita, inteligente y carismática"

"Un momento, yo nunca dije que me iba a casar con esa chica"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Significa que tienes a otra?" se lamentó Rei.

Ranma vio la situación potencialmente peligrosa así que decidió mejor no decirla la verdad.

"Um, no, veras, es mi amigo Minato el que se va a casar y yo solo lo estaba acompañando, así que como puedes ver no me puedo casar con esa amiga tuya, tal vez entendió mal"

Mercury, Venus y Júpiter dieron suspiros de alivio en esa información.

Minato que se había estado recargando en un poste casi se había caído cuando Ranma había mencionado su nombre. Cuando recupero el equilibrio decidió enfrentarlo.

"Un momento Ranma ¿Cómo que acompañándome?" dijo Minato poniéndose enfrente de Ranma.

"Uh, si ¿ya no lo recuerdas? Por eso no me puedo casar con esa chica el santuario je je je"

Ranma intentó irse, pero tropezó, Minato intentó detenerlo pero una costura en su pantalón se había atorado en una pequeña grieta del suelo, por lo que también tropezó.

El destino es un maldito, como involuntariamente las bocas de Minato y Ranma acabaron chocando, ambos se congelaron en shock (por lo que no se movieron) tenían los ojos muy abiertos y sus caras eran de color rojo oscuro.

Después de unos pocos minutos se separaron aun con los ojos muy abiertos y con caras rojas, no dijeron nada.

Lo que pasaba por las mentes de Ami, Minako, Makoto y Rei era igual_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Sin embargo ninguna estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su príncipe y menos dejar que otro hombre fuera quien se los quitara.

Las senshi se fueron y Ranma y Minato seguían inmóviles hasta que Ranma habló.

"Ni una palabra de esto a Anko o Kushina"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Minato

Y con eso se fueron dejando una gran cantidad de orgullo y dignidad tirados en el suelo.

Claro que, no olvidemos que Nabiki los estaba siguiendo en secreto.

Y con su cámara.

"MUAHAHAHAHA" reía Nabiki "con estas fotos de Ranma y su 'amigo' Minato podre mantener a la familia por otros meses más MUAHAHAHA"

Ranma y Minato sentían que un escalofrío les recorría la espalda.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El día en que tenían que encontrarse con Kagome llegó.

Después del chantaje más grande jamás aplicado a dos Hokages (y más vergonzoso) al fin ambos estaban esperando a Kagome para que pudieran irse.

Sin embargo Nabiki podía dejar accidentalmente una copia encima de la mesa exactamente cuándo Anko y Kushina platicaban.

Y eso era gratis.

Cuando Kagome entró ambos alistaron sus maletas.

"Vamos"

Notas de autor: No resistí la tentación de hacerlo, es que la serie de Naruto empieza con un beso entre Sasuke y Naruto, decidí hacer un homenaje a esto de este modo con un beso accidental con Ranma y Minato. Por cierto estos capítulos son más o menos relleno, pero igual si se los saltan se pierden detalles como el del beso de Ranma y Minato. Comenten por favor.


End file.
